One Day Can Change Your Life
by Evy N
Summary: When a stranger came to Colorade Springs neither Michaela nor Sully suspected what this meant for their life and love. Will their love be strong enough to stand all the unexpected events?
1. Chapter 1

**One Day Can Change Your Life**

**written by Evy-N.**

The sun shone brightly from a clear blue sky when Sully hitched the wagon in front of the homestead.

„Michaela, Brian, I'm ready. Let's go."

„We're coming, Sully", Michaela called back.

„Katie, I wish you a fine day with your grandmother." Lovingly Michaela stroked Katie's hair and kissed her cheek.

"I won't stay long at the clinic today, mother. I'll be back in the afternoon."

„Don't worry, Michaela. I enjoy the time with my granddaughter. I don't have often this opportunity and when I'll be back in Boston next week, I'll miss this little girl so much."

Michaela hugged her mother. „Thank you mother.'"

"Go on. You'd better hurry now or Brian will be late at school."

Brian sat in the rear of the wagon deep in thoughts . Elizabeth had made a suggestion to him. Actually he had made his decision rather fast but the whole night he brooded about how he could get his mother and Sully to agree to the suggestion of his grandmother.

Michaela was deep in thoughts too. When she came to Colorado Springs five years ago she would never had thought that she could be so happy some day with a wonderful, loving man and a family.

She loved this man with all her heart and soul, although they both came from different worlds. They were married for three years and Katie was the result of their great love.

But her mother couldn't accept her decision to go west and for Elisabeth Sully wasn't the perfect son-in-law, he wasn't the kind of man she had imagened for her daughter.

"Michaela, you're so beautiful! I love you", Sully whispered suddenly in her ear and looked at her lovingly. Her long brown hair shone in the sun, her eyes were closed and she enjoyed the pleasant warmth of the morning sun.

Michaela opened her eyes, looked at Sully and kissed him on his cheek. "I love you too Sully, more than you can ever imagine."

When they reached the town Brian jumped off the wagon and went towards the school.

"Bye Ma, bye Sully"

Dorothy came out of her office and welcomed Sully and Michaela.

"Good morning Michaela, Sully. Isn't it a pretty day today?"

"Yes Dorothy. Actually to pretty to go to work," answered Michaela.

Dorothy laughed. "You can't live without your work or your clinic, Michaela!"

Sully smiled and winked on Michaela "What Dorothy said is true, isn't it?"

"I'm a doctor with heart and soul," Michaela answered seriously and opened the clinicdoor. "What are you doing today Sully?" Michaela asked her husband.

"I meet Cloud Dancing at the reservation. Daniel asked me to do a surveying as long as he stays in Nevada. I pick you up at two o'clock."

Cloud Dancing lived on the former reservationland that belonged to Daniel now. Before that, he was some time with his tribe in the Northern Cheyenne Territory at the Tongue-River-Valley. Because of his love to Dorothy and his love to the Sully family he returned to Colorado Springs though. Daniel offered him to live on the reservationland – and he accepted the offer.

"Two will be fine. I promised mother I'll be home at mid afternoon. Give Cloud Dancing my best regards."

"I'll do." Sully kissed Michaela good bye and went away.

Mrs. Stone was Michaela's first patient.

"Good morning Mrs. Stone. How are you today?" Michaela welcomed the older woman who suffered from rheumatism.

"I'm fine Dr. Mike. Your medicine helped a lot. Pain is much better and bearable now."

"I'm glad. But I want to examine you again, Mrs. Stone."

After Mrs. Stone was gone Michaela checked and updated her medical files. An hour later it occurred to her that she still had to go to Lorens mercantile before Sully and Brian came back. She took her basket and walked out the door. Dorothy joined her in front of the clinic and they walked together to the mercantile.

"How are things between you and Cloud Dancing?" Michaela asked her best friend.

"Oh Michaela, I'm so confused. You know the people in town. When Cloud Dancing is around me, I feel if I'm constantly watched. It isn't easy for both of us." Dorothy sighed.

Michaela suddenly stopped in the middle of the street. "Be patient Dorothy. The people willl… Uaah" Michaela got a bump in her side, she lost balance, stumbled and fell on the ground.

"Michaela!" Dorothy called frightened.

„Oh my God. I'm so sorry Ma'am", said a pleasant deep voice. "I was lost in thoughts. Pardon me. Are you hurt?"

Michaela looked up. A handsome man aged about 40 stood in front of her. He held out his hand and reached down for her. She took it and let him pull her to stand. When she stood in front of him, her beauty overwhelmed him. These were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. This was the most beauftiful hair he had ever seen. This was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Uuuh, sorry Ma'am", he stammered again and gazed on Michaela.

"It's all right Sir. Nothing happened. There is no reason to apologize. I'm all right. I have to watch my way next time." Michaela said with a smile, shook the dust from her gown and walked away with Dorothy.

The stranger looked after her still fascinated. Actually, he wanted to leave the town today. But he couldn't do this now. Not after he met this woman. He had to know who she was.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sully came back from the reservation earlier.

"Sully, could you do me a favor? The door of the first recoveryroom needs to be fixed. Would you please take a look?" asked Michaela.

"Of course. I do everything for you." Tenderly he took Michaelas face in his hands and kissed her softly. She leaned against him and returned the kiss. After three years they were still deep in love. But the doorbell rang and broke their togetherness.

"It's time to go back to work Sully" Michaela sighed and rearranges her hair.

"What a shame!" he said with a smile. He kissed her nose and went upstairs.

Michaela opened the door and there stood the man who bumped into her this morning.

"Oh, you again!" was her first reaction and she smiled despite herself.

The stranger didn't expect to see her and stammered "Uhm, Ma'am. I'm looking for the doctor. My hand is injured and he should take a look at it."

"Come in."

"Thanks." He followed her inside, took off his hat and sat down on the examination table.

Michaela looked at his injured hand. "The wound needs some stitches, Sir."

"Excuse me, Ma'am. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Luke Evans."

"I am Dr. Quinn."

"You are the doctor?" he asked amazed.

"Yes", was her simple answer. "I hope it doesn't trouble you to be treated by a woman."

"No, no way!" he said with an admiring look.

"How did this happen, Mr. Evans?" asked Michaela and took his hand.

"I've cut myself on a broken glass."

"Fortunately, the wound isn't too deep. Needs only four or five stitches." She walked to the cabinet to get what she needed. Then she desinfected the wound.

"You have pleasant-warm hands, Dr. Quinn."

Michaela looked at him confusedly but than she refocused her attention on his hand.

Evans couldn't turn his gaze away from her. This unusual color of eyes. One eye green, one eye brown. Her beauty fascinated him more and more.

"How did a beautiful woman like you become a doctor?" asked Evans.

"My father was a doctor too. And since I was a little girl all I ever wanted was to be a doctor", she said full of pride.

"I see."

Michaela noticed that the man devoured her with his eyes. At that moment Sully came back from the recoveryroom and Michaela was relieved to see him.

"Are your finished Sully?"

"Well, it's settled."

"Thank you."

Sully sat down on Michaelas desk and watched her and the stranger, which he had never seen in town.

Michaela bandaged the man's hand. "You must take care of your hand and I want to see you again in a few days to check that there is no infection.

Sully watched Luke Evans who looked up at Michaela and searched eye contact with her. Michaela noticed it too and tried to look away.

"Thank you Dr. Quinn. What do I owe you?" asked Mr. Evans.

"Three Dollars."

He gave her the money and asked her out of the blue "May I invite you out to dinner tonight?"

Stunned she gaped at him. She hadn't expected such a question. Sully stood up and came to her side. Michaela didn't react to Evans question but introduced Sully and avoided an answer.

"By the way, may I introduce my husband Byron Sully? Sully, this is Mr. Luke Evans."

The men reacted hesitantly. Sully looked at him and his glare told Evans: "This is my wife!" And Evans eyes told Sully: "I envy you this woman!"

Evans took his hat and opened the door. "Dr. Quinn, good bye. I'll come back in four days to see you again." Then he looked at Sully, nodding "Mr. Sully"

"Who was this?" asked Sully "I've never seen him in town before."

"Me neither. But I already had the pleasure to meet him today", answered Michaela.

"The pleasure?"

"Is there jealousy in your voice?" grinned Michaela and continued "We bumped into each other when I was on my way to Loren."

"I'm sure, for Mr. Evans it was a pleasure. Have you seen how he looked at you?"

"You are realy jeaulous, Byron Sully." She kissed him full of love and they forgot the stranger.

-------------------------------------------------------------

After Mr. Evans left the clinic he went to the Gold Nugget and rented a room for the next few days. He ordered a whiskey from Hank and took a seat. Preston was in the saloon too.

"Sir, I've never seen you here. What brings you to town?" without being asked Preston sat down next to him at the table.

"Business."

"If you want to run a business successfully, you should be more comfortable than here in this so-called hotel. You could rent a room in my hotel, the Spring Chateau. It's more distinguished, Sir. There is not only silence but nature, too."

"Preston, what's the point of that?" Hank called from behind the bar. "This man rented a room here."

Preston held his hand out to Luke Evans "May I introdruce myself: Preston A. Logde III. President of the bank in town and owner of the Spring Chateau Hotel."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Luke Evans. Thanks for your offer, Mr. Lodge, but I prefer to stay in town."

Hank noticed Preston's disappointed face and smiled. He poured whiskey in the strangers glass "Here Sir, that's for you. You made the right desicion. A room in town is not so bad. What do you think Preston?"

Evans gulped his whiskey and stared out of the window as if he would wait for something. Minutes later Michaela, Sully and Brian left the clinic. Preston noticed that the stranger didn't let his eyes from Michaela and her family.

"On second thought, a room here in the Gold Nugget really has advantages. What do you think, Mr. Evans?" Preston asked sneering.

"Pardon?" Evans turned his attention to Preston "Sorry. I didn't listen."

"I have noticed, Sir. But I also noticed your look. Our little town offers a wonderful view." Preston said and he couldn't fail to notice that Mr. Evans looked after Dr. Mike.

"I never had the pleasure to met a woman doctor," Evans said absorbed in thoughts. "It's an unusual profession for a woman."

"Yes it is. But don't worry. She is a good doctor." Preston looked at Evans "Do you admire her beauty, Sir?"

"I admire every beauty, Mr. Lodge."

"What about a womans mind? Do you admire that, too?"

"It's a matter of fact I do, Sir. I admire a woman for all that she is and that includes her beauty."

Preston grinned .

„And this half-breed who is with her. Which respectable woman would have to do with such a person? Is she really married to him?" asked Luke Evans.

"You mean Sully? He isn't a half-breed. He has a partiality for Indians and he has lived with them for many years. For me it's difficult to understand that a woman like Dr. Mike married a man like him. The mountain man and the beautiful smart Dr. Michaela Quinn from Boston. This man not even has a profession to support his family. Dr. Mike makes the money."

"And what is he doing?"

"I've been here for more than three years and I still haven't figured that out. He is a carpenter and a hunter. He was a miner and a negotiater between the United States Army and the Indians. Now and then he works for the Government, in particular as a guide for Welland Smith. Sully leads folks across the territory of Colorado and he thinks the territory should remain unchanged. I think he is wasting his time. We should open our country, industrialize the area and make new ways on progress." Preston said avidly. "What do you think, Mr. Evans, as a businessman? Do you agree?"

"You have to consider both sides, Mr. Lodge. But now excuse me. I still have things to do." Evans took his hat and left the saloon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Arrived at home Michaela and her mother prepared supper. Sully played with Katie in front of the fireplace and Brian read his schoolbooks.

"Michaela, may I have a word with you and Sully before supper?"

Astonished she looked at her mother. "Of course mother. Sully, would you come to the kitchen please?"

"I'm coming. Brian, can you watch Katie for me?" Sully stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Brian knew what would come and full of expectation, he gazed into the other room where Sully, Michaela and Elisabeth sat at the kitchen table.

"You know I'm leaving next week" Elizabeth began "and I have thought that it would be nice if Brian could spend his summer holiday with me in Boston.

Michaela and Sully looked at each other.

"Mother, I don't know. That comes all of a sudden, what do you mean Sully? Brian is only 14 and this would be far too exhausting for you anyway, mother.

Her thoughts went away. A whole summer without Brian? Almost three month? How could this work? The clinic, the homestead and Katie…

"Ma, I want to spend my holiday with grandma," said Brian who had come to the kitchen with Katie. "She asked me yesterday and I want to go to Boston. Please."

"Brian, we couldn't decide this yet!. Sully and I have to talk about it. We'll think it over." Michaela said and looked at Sully seeking his help.

"Yes Brian, let's sleep about it one night."

"Michaela, Sully, it's no trouble at all." Elizabeth answered. "I even would be very happy if he kept me company. I could show him so much. He hasn't seen everything when he was in Boston the last time. First of all I want to show him the business premises of the Boston Globe. I know he is interested in journalism and I could introduce him to Clarence Deer, the editor. In addition we could visit Colleen and Andrew in Philadelphia."

"Sully and I have to talk about this first." Michaela ended the conversation abruptly. She stood up and went to the oven resuming cooking.

Brian looked disappointed from his grandmother to Sully. Sully put his arm around Brian's shoulder and whispered "Let me do this." Brian smiled gratefully at him and went back to the living room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sully entered the bedroom where Michaela sat at her vanity brushing her hair. Sully came to her side and kissed her temple.

"Katie was so tired. She fell asleep before the end of the story."

"Thank you, Sully."

He undressed and went to bed.

"Come to me Michaela. You look tired."

She stood up and climbed into the bed and nestled in his arms. She enjoyed the warmth of his body.

"Sully, what do you think about mothers idea?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't have anything against it. Brian isn't a child anymore. You yourself have said he should see everything in Boston and he gets this chance now. He will not be a burden to your mother. Besides, your sister Rebecca lives nearby. And you know how much she loves Brian."

"But we can't let him go back on the train from Boston all alone. He is so young!" Michaela said sceptically.

"Maybe we can pick him up and spend some days in Boston. Like a second honeymoon." Sully kissed her cheek.

"Oh, this would be wonderful Sully"

He touched her chin and turned her face to him. "What is the real reason you are afraid of? Brian's growing up. We must get used to it, Michaela."

"I know. But it is so… The whole family seldom finds together. Everyone goes his or her own way. Matthew as a lawyer-to-be. Colleen and Andrew run their own life in Philadelphia. And now Brian. How should I manage the clinic and Katie when he is so far away?" she sighed.

"Think of Brian too. We would give him a great pleasure. Besides, I will help you with the clinic and Katie."

"You are right Sully. I shouldn't only think of myself."

"You mean, you have nothing against his journey to Boston?" Sully asked her.

"No. I have no objections. Although, I will miss him but he should go."

Sully kissed Michaela. "I love you."

"I love you too Byron Sully."

"We should bring him the good news immediately."

"Yes, lets do it."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Four days later when Luke Evans came to the clinic for his check-up only Sully was present.

"Good morning Mr. Sully. I have a date with your wife. Pardon me, I mean I have an appointment with Dr. Quinn." he said with a vicious grin.

Sully looked at him with watchful narrowed eyes. He didn't like this man.

"She is out for a house call, but she will be back soon. You can wait outside." Sully told Luke Evans.

"Of course." and Evans left the clinic.

Sully didn't know how to judge this man. He was polite, not rude. But there was something he couldn't describe. A bad feeling.

A little time later, Dr. Mike was back from her house call.

"Good morning Mr. Evans. Excuse my delay. Please come in."

Sully was still in the clinic when Dr. Mike and Luke Evans entered.

"Hello Sully. Thanks that you've waited for me. I'll be finished soon so we can go home."

"I wait outside." He squeezed Michaela's hand and glanced at Mr. Evans with a scowl.

"Well, how is your hand Sir?" Michaela examined his wound. "Are you still in pain?".

"No, Ma'am. You have done good work. Thank you."

"No sign of infection. Now I remove the stitches and in a few weeks you won't see the scar any more."

"Your are a very beautiful woman Michaela" Luke said abruptly and touched her arm. Michaela jerked away. This all was very unpleasant for her and she felt uneasy in the presence of this stranger. She realized that he devoured her with his eyes.

"Let's leave it at Dr. Quinn, Sir!"

The stranger grinned. "Excuse my impoliteness. Dr. Quinn. I don't want to offend you. But with the sight of such a beautiful woman its difficult to concentrate."

Michaela blushed and Luke Evans noticed that.

"Every woman likes an honestly meant compliment, isn't that so, Dr. Quinn?" said Evans and looked at her intently.

"Well, I hardly believe you know me well enough for that kind of compliment."

At this moment Sully opened the door and Michaela felt relieved. Evans stood up and put his hat on.

"Good bye, Dr. Quinn, Mr. Sully. It was nice to meet you. My business in Colorado Springs is finished and I leave with the evening train."

Then he lifted his hand to the brim of his hat and with a nod he turned and walked away.

Relieved Sully wished him a good journey and Michaela also bid her good bye.

"I don't know what to think of this man," said Sully when Evans was gone.

"Why?" Michaela asked. „It seems to me that he is a nice man." But she looked away and didn't say that Evans had touched her and made a compliment.

"But why do we think about Mr. Evans. He was a patient like anyone else. And in addition we will never see him again." Sully took Michaelas hand and they left the clinic. But they were mistaken…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------

When Luke Evans left the town he had a plan. His thoughts only circeled around Michaela. He had never met a woman like her. Smart, beautiful and so sensual. He had to see her again. But there was Sully, Michaelas husband. And he stood in his way….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day before Elizabeth' and Brian's departure to Boston, Michaela packed her sons bags and she was lost in thoughts when Sully entered Brian's room.

"How are you, Michaela? You got something on your mind? Is it so difficult for you to let Brian go? But think of him. He is so excited. And the time passes by so fast."

"I know. But the house will be so empty. We were such a large family. And now it's only you, Katie and me." Michaela signed loudly. She looked at Sully and noticed his concerned look.

"What troubles you, Sully? Is it this empty house, too?" she asked him.

"Somehow. Uuhm, Michaela, I have to talk to you. It is difficult for me but…."

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

He cleared his throat. "This morning I got a telegram from Welland Smith. He has a job for me. An entrepreneur north-west from Boulder needs a guide. Mr. Davis, this is the name of the businessman, wants to build a lumber mill. But he also wants to protect the countryside and the animals and he needs help with words and deeds. Smith asked me to take this job."

"Oh" said Michaela and looked at him "And when?"

"That's the problem. Already within four days."

"What?" she exclaimed. "But you won't accept this job, do you?"

"I have to, Michaela."

"But Sully…"

"Michaela. Listen to me. You know we need this money urgently. We still have debts with Daniel and the clinic needs reparations. And this job brings a lot of money. Mr. Davis pays 25 Dollars a week and the government will give me a special bonus of 10 Dollars a week. Besides, it's an interesting job. You agree with me, do you?"

"Yes," Michaela nodded. "And when will you be back?"

"As soon as I can. Maybe in six weeks."

"So long? Oh Sully, then I'm alone with Katie the whole summer!"

He realized how disappointed she was. He sat down on Brian's bed and pulled her on his lap kissing her tenderly.

"Yes, you are right. It's too long. You have been so long without me last year. I'll ride to town immediately and send a telegram to Smith that I don't accept this job."

After a short break she said "No, please don't do this. I know how important this job is. And who would be more suitable than you. You are right, we need the money. More than 150 Dollars!" She sighed. "It's ok. I can manage. Matthew is nearby and Daniel will be back from Nevada in about two weeks.

"Really?" Sully asked and he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, really."

"Thanks Michaela." He answered simply and gave her a hug. But he didn't see the tears in Michaelas eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many friends had come to the station to say goodbye to Elizabeth and Brian. Sully, Michaela, Katie, Matthew, Dorothy, Loren, Jake, Robert E., Grace and Sarah.

"I hope you will not forget us Brian, when you are in this fancy town." Loren said and gave him a small bag with candies. "

"Thank you, Mr. Bray. I certainly won't forget Colorado Springs. Besides, I am back within some weeks."

Matthew patted Brians shoulder. "Well, little brother. Have a nice time in Boston."

"Thank you Matthew. I am happy to be with grandma in Boston. I wanna see so much."

"You will, little brother."

Michaela hugged her son. "We wish you a wonderful time in Boston. And give Colleen and Andrew our regards when you visit them in Philadelphia. And don't forget to send a telegram after you arrived."

"Yes, Ma. And you really don't mind that I'm going, now with Sully going away too?"

"No, Brian. The time will go by so fast." She said with a smile. "Enjoy your vacation."

Sully hugged Brian, too. "Take care of yourself, son. We see each other in a few weeks."

"Have a nice time too Pa."

"All aboard now" the conductor called.

Elizabeth said good bye to her family.

"Mother, if Brian becomes a burden, send me a telegram. I'll come with the next train."

"I say! Brian isn't a child anymore! He will never be a burden to me. We'll have a lot of fun, what do you think, Brian?" she clasped her grandson lovingly.

"Yes grandma." Brian beamed.

"Bye Brian, bye mother"

"Good bye, everyone" Brian called.

Everybody waved after the train. Michaela couldn't hold back her tears. "Bye Brian" she whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the train was gone Michaela went back to the clinic.

"I take Katie to the café. Will you come too?" Sully asked.

"I'll be there in half an hour." Michaela answered.

"Hello Sully, hello Katie-darling." Grace welcomed the family. Lovingly she stroked Katie's hair and Katie reached out her arms to Grace "Aunt Gacy".

"Oh sweetheart, come to me," she took the girl in her arms. "Are you the company of your pa today?"

"Papa an Katie hungy" Katie touched her stomach.

„And where is your ma?"

„Mama hungy," Katie answered.

Grace said to Sully "Would you like to wait for Dr. Mike?"

"Yeah". Sully hesitated a moment. „Uuhm, Grace, may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Would you and Robert E. do me a favor? You know I'm leaving in two days and I wanna spend some time with Michaela. Alone. Could Katie stay with you tomorrow, over night?"

"Without doubt! Certainly! You know we love to do this. We are her godparents. And we understand that you want to be alone with Dr. Mike." Grace smiled and embraced Katie. "That's true, Miss Katie. Sometimes parents need to be alone."

"Thanks Grace." Sully said and squeezed her hand.

-------------------------------------------------

The morningsun already shone through the window. Sully quietly entered the bedroom and woke his wife with a kiss.

"Good morning Michaela. It's time to get up."

"Mmmh. It's nice to wake up like this. Good morning Sully."

"What about breakfast?"

"What time is it?" she asked still tired.

"Nine o'clock"

"Oh, it's getting late!" Michaela jumped out of her bed. "I must go to the clinic and Katie's still sleeping."

Sully put his hands on her shoulders and led her back to bed.

"Don't hurry."

„Sully, what's the point of that?"

He left the bedroom and came back with a filled tray.

"Is this a special day or why do you spoil me?" she asked him.

"I thought you take a day off and we make ourselves a nice day – alone." He put down the tray and seated himself at Michaelas side. "I'm leaving the day after tomorrow and I wanna be with my beauftiful wife today." He kissed her mouth.

"But Katie….and the clinic."

"Don't worry. Katie'll spend the day with Grace and Robert E. and tomorrow morning we'll pick her up. And the clinic remains closed today."

"Does it mean we are alone for 24 hours?" Michaela asked unbelievingly.

"That's right!" Sully kissed her again.

"And what will we do today?"

"First of all we have breakfast in bed. And then…." Sully looked her deep in the eyes, took her hand and kissed slowly every finger.

"And then…?" she asked with a fast heartbeat.

"Then I wanna lie in your arms. Wanna look at you, hold you, kiss you and love you", he whispered in her ear.

After breakfast Sully and Michaela walked hand in hand across the nearby land. They came to the crest of a mountain with a wonderful view.

"Do you remember this place Michaela?"

"Yes, I remember", she whispered. "After you told me you love me you wanted to show me your world. You led me to this place and showed me the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen. You told me you came here whenever you lost your way."

"Exactly. And we are here today because I wanna thank you Michaela." He turned around and took her hands. "I'm grateful that you've come into my life. I wanna thank you for your love. I wanna thank you for becoming my wife and I wanna thank you for our sweet little girl." He swallowed. "Every time when I look into your eyes I know I'm home. You are my home. You are my life. Since you're with me I've never lost my way. And therefor I would like to thank you. I love you so much, Michaela."

"Oh Sully." A tear dropped down her cheek. "I love you, too. I can't be without you and I thank God that he has brought us together. Nothing and nobody can part us." She nestled to him. He took her face in his hands and kissed her full of passion. She stroked his hair, his face and his neck. He shivered because of her touch. Then he led her to a patch of trees and they dropped down on their knees. Slowly he opened the buttons of her blouse and took it off. Michaela moaned. He covered her mouth with his, opened her camisole and trailed his fingertips down the valley between her breasts. Tenderly he kissed her neck, her shoulders.

"Sully, what if somebody spots us here!" she looked around unsettled.

"Don't be afraid. Nobody knows this place. Only you and me."

He laid her down on the grass and he pulled off his shirt. Her hands slowly run over his chest making him shiver.

"Sure?" she asked again.

"Sure!" he replied.

He undressed her completely and Michaela opened the buttons of his buckskins and he took them off. They intertwined their hands. He brought them over her head and he looked her in the eyes. Strong emotions stormed her heart when she stared into this deep blue eyes.

"I want to remember this moment for the rest of my life", she whispered.

"Me too."

And both forgot the world around them……

…to be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E._

_Warning:__ This chapter contains graphic sexual scenes between a married couple. If this upset you or you are still a kid or teenagers, please turn back now and do not read this chapter._

One Day Can Change Your Life

By Evy-N.

Chapter 2 

Sully and Michaela returned home from her walk before darkness.

"Are you hungry Sully? I could prepare us a meal."

"Yeah, supper would be good. Finally we have a long night ahead of ourselves." He put one arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Softly he kissed her neck.

"Sully!" Michaela blushed.

Like every evening after supper both sat on the porch with a cup of coffee and watched the stars.

"It was a wonderful day Sully. Thank you."

"It's not finished yet", he told her.

She looked at him questioningly.

"I've got a surprise for you" he kissed her hand and stood up. "Please, wait outside." Without another word he went inside and closed the front door. A few minutes later, that seemed like an eternety to Michaela, she became impatient. "Sully, what are you doing?"

He opened the door slightly, poking out his head. "Wait and see! Be patient!" And the door was closed again. Half an hour later Sully came outside and without a word he took Michaelas hand and led her inside the homestead. The room was filled with warm shimmering candellight, the fireplace spread pleasant warmth and in the middle of the room stood a tub filled with nice-smelling bath water.

"Oh Sully, what a surprise!" Michaela whispered.

"Come on, the water is getting cold."

She pinned up her hair, unbuttoned her blouse and stripped naked. Sully was in a awe, locking at her perfect body. Tentatively, she at last got in the tub.

"Relax Michaela."

"The warm water feels so good." She leaned back with a sigh.

Sully went to the kitchen and came back with two glasses of champagne.

"Champagne? Sully, you spoil me to much."

"A woman like you deserves to be spoilt. Let's say 'cheers' to a wonderful evening." He knelt next to the tub and looked at his wife. He loved her, he loved her so much. He had been in love with Abagail, too but his love for Michaela was so different. Deeper. She had touched his heart and his soul and he couldn't express this feeling in words. He put their glasses aside and began to massage her shoulders. His fingers trailed along her neck, her shoulders and her back and returned to her neck before he tenderly kissed on this spot. A shiver ran down her spine. To her surprise he pulled off his clothes, climbed into the bathtub and sat down behind her. Slowly he moved his fingers up and down her perfect body. She jerked when his fingertips grazed her nipples but she allowed him to do so and her head leaned on his shoulders while his hands moved down her waist to her thighs and back to her waist where he left his hands. Both remained a few minutes. "Please turn around" he whispered in her ear and she could feel his aroused manhood. She turned, got on her knees. He looked in her eyes and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked him.

"Because I'm so happy." Sully pulled her closer, she mounted his hip and he guided his manhood inside her. No one spoke a word, they enjoyed their togetherness. Her nipples hardened when his tongue gently circled them. Taking the rosy tips into his mouth, he let his tongue flick over them at the same time. Michaela enjoyed this position as she could control the rhythm now.

"Michaela", he whispered, "I'm so close", his muscles already clenching.

"Me too, me too" she answered as both fell over the edge. Her head felt limp on his shoulder, her entire body relaxed. Neither wanted to move and they remained in that position for several minutes. Then Sully stepped out of the tub, lifted Michaela out of the water and carried her to the fireplace where he put her down on a blanket. Their bodies were warm from the hot water. He smiled down at her and she saw the passion in his eyes. The gently look of his blue eyes filled her in every way, arousing her deep inside. They simply looked at each other for a long moment before he slowly moved his tongue over her moist opened lips. Their lips found each other and their tongues moved around passionately. It looked like this kiss would never end. Then he began to caress her body again. He kissed every part of her moist skin and his mouth moved to her breasts and the tip of his tongue played with her nipples.

'"Oh Sully", she moaned. Her heart beat loudly and she was scared that he could hear it. When she married him she was so naiv and afraid of making love with him. She didn't know anything about how to be with a man and he had been married before. She thought she would disappoint him. But Sully was always careful and took her fears away. 'Wifely duty' her mother called it. But in no way was this a 'wifely duty'! To make love with Sully was wonderful - she loved it and couldn't get enough of him. And Sully was pleased about her enthusiasm. He remembered the beginning of their relationship when Michaela was reserved and shy, afraid of every touch.

His lips returned to hers and his tongue opened her mouth. Both forgot the world around them. She arched her neck so he could move his lips down her face, her throat to her breasts. She moaned when his lips touched her nipples again. His touch became more intense and intimate, the kisses wilder and demanding. And when Sully touched her body she shivered.

"Let yourself go Michaela. Don't be afraid. We're alone. Nobody will disturb us. I appreciate your enthusiasm." His fingertips moved slowly and light as a feather across her body, from her forehead to her nose, over her chin to the valley between her breasts down to her belly and to the outside of her thighs. Then back on the inside. When his fingers touched her dampened spot Michaela moaned "Don't…" Frightened he took his hand away. "Sully….please…..don't….stop" and a short time later she had her second orgasm.

Michaela laid her head on his chest. She heard his heartbeat. Bumm, bumm, bumm. And she knew it beat for her. Exhausted, both fell asleep for about half an hour. When Sully awoke he stood up and reached out his hand to help her up. He showed her to the wingback chair "Sit down". Then he kneeled between her legs and he cupped her face in his hands. "You take my breath away Michaela. You are the best I could possibly imagine. It's so wonderful how you love me. If you ever were to leave me I would die!"

"I will never leave you Sully!" she whispered and kissed him passionately.

After breaking the kiss he whispered in her ear "Let me love you. Now"

She blushed and nodded. "I would like that."

First his hands touched her, than his lips and mouth touched her. With caution he pulled her forward and entered her. Soft and slow were his movements.

"Sully?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sully?" she whispered again.

"Yeah?"

"I want to sense you more." As she spoke, she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips and his movements grew faster and harder as he pushed to the pinnacle of her being.

"Aaaah Sullyyyy." she cried. „Michaelaaaa..." he moaned.

Simultaneously they found their release, crying out together.

"I love you. I love you so much Sully." Tears slipped down her cheeks. "How have I ever been without you in my former life? I wanna be with you. I need to be with you. I'm lost without you. You are my life!" Sobbing, she nestled in his arms. He wasn't prepared for such an emotional outburst. "I love you too, Michaela and I also would be lost without you." He knew his forthcoming farewell would be very difficult for both.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke Evans and a young woman sat in the parlor of a huge ranch.

"You know what you have to do?" Evans looked strongly at the woman. "You have to keep him here as long as you can. I don't wanna see him in Colorado Springs so soon. You understand, Nancy? And no word to your father about our conversation."

"Of course Luke. You know you can trust me."

"And no word to Mr. Sully that I belong to this family, you understand!"

"But why should he stay as long as possible? Is this for a stupid reason? And why do you have to go back to Colorado Springs?" the young woman asked worried.

"These are to many questions little sister" he said and took her hand. "But I can assure you, this isn't stupid. I only lost something in Colorado Springs."

"What?" she asked curious.

"My heart" he replied and looked out of the window.

Nancy was troubled. She knew her stepbrother. Too often he had fallen in love and he always thought it was the right one. But this time it appeared he was very serious about this one. She noticed his purposeful look. "Who is she? And what does Mr. Sully have to do with all this?" Nancy asked worriedly.

"She is a doctor and she is wonderful. Oh, she is warm and beautiful Nancy. She is just about the most exciting woman I've ever laid my eyes on," he raved about Michaela Quinn. "But it will be better if you don't know to much, sister." He stood up, drunk up his whiskey and left the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of Sully's departure. Michaela, Matthew, Katie and Cloud Dancing accompanied him to the station and while Michaela tried to be brave and smiled, Sully noticed her agitation and pulled her in his arms.

"Should I stay Michaela?"

"No. No. It's all right. Six weeks will pass fast and then you are back."

"I don't know how far away we'll be from Boulder . I'll send you a telegram as often as possible."

He raised Katie into his arms and said goodbye to his little daughter. "I'll miss you sweetheart. Watch over your Ma and don't let any strangers into the homestead."

"Sully!" Michaela exclaimed.

"It's a joke Michaela!" He laughed "I love you."

"I love you too"

He embraced and kissed Michaela again and little Katie put her arms around his neck "Love you papa," and she pressed a wet kiss on his mouth.

"I already miss you now Sully," Michaela whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I'll miss you too."

"Last call! All aboard!" the conductor called.

With his thumb Sully removed her tears. "I gotta go now, Michaela." She nodded and he boarded the train as the family waved to him. The train started up and at this moment Sully's gaze captured a man next to the train station. He knew this face. Wherefrom? Who was this man? A strange feeling came over him. Then he knew: The man from the clinic. Luke Evans. Why was he here again?

The train got up speed and disappeared behind the next bend. Michaela wiped off her tears and smiled on Katie and Matthew when Horace came out of the office.

"Dr. Mike. A telegram came from Brian."

"Thank you Horace," she scanned the lines. "He has arrived well in Boston and I'm sure mother is spoiling him by now."

Together Michaela, Matthew and Katie went back to the clinic and Matthew kept Michaela company. He knew that she missed Brian and especially Sully.

"Dr. Mike, can I do anything for you? Maybe I should stay with you and Katie at the homestead as long as Sully isn't here."

"No Matthew. You don't have to. Besides, we have Wolf with us and maybe now and then we'll spend a night at the clinic." Michaela answered.

"That's a good idea."

"Now go back to your work."

"Ok. I'll see you later." Matthew hugged Michaela, kissed his little sister and left the clinic.

"Well, Katie. What will we do within the next weeks without your papa and your brother?"Michaela sighed and stroked softly Katie's head.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sully arrived in Boulder late afternoon and Mr. Davis already expected him at the station.

"Mr. Sully I suppose? Nice to meet you and welcome to Boulder. I hope you had a good journey."

"Thank you Sir. But it's only Sully."

On their way to the ranch Mr. Davis told Sully what he had planned. "I want to establish a second lumber mill and I'm looking for a practical location. I like and respect the nature and I don't want to disturb it. That's why Welland Smith recommended you as the right man to look for such a place. I hope you can help me."

"I'm happy to do this Mr. Davis and I'm glad to see that you want to respect nature. It's a precious thing and it should be protected not destroyed. I'm sure we'll find the right location for a lumber mill, Sir." Sully agreed.

After a short run they reached the Davis' ranch, a really big estate outside of Boulder.

"I'm sure you'd like to rest Sully. Dinner will be in two hours but you can rest until then." Mr. Davis told Sully.

"Thanks, Sir." Sully went onto his room, freshened up and then laid down on bed to rest. Promptly he fell asleep. He slept so deeply that he didn't hear the knock at the door. A young woman opened gently the door.

"Mr. Sully?"

Sully still slept and that's why he hadn't heard her first call.

"Mr. Sully?"

He opened his eyes and in front of the bed stood a young woman with shoulder-length black hair and soft brown eyes.

"Excuse me, I didn't want to frighten you Sir." The woman cleared her throat. "I'd knocked but you hadn't heard me. Father requested me to tell you that supper is ready."

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep. This travel was long and exhausting." With a soft smile he stood up and reached his hand to the young lady "My name is Sully."

"Nancy Davis," she introduced herself. "Please come with me to the dining room. Father expects us." Sully nodded "Sure" and followed Nancy.

After dinner Mr. Davis and Sully talked about their tour. "Oh, by the way Sully, my daughter Nancy will accompany us. I hope you have nothing against it. Nancy cares for nature too. And she is also interested in my business and helps me with words and deeds." Proudly he looked at his daughter. "I know, many men don't like efficient women or woman with a profession, but I don't care." He smiled and patted Nancy's hand.

"No, I have nothing against your daughters company Mr. Davis. And I don't belong to that kind of men who think a woman should only be a housewife. Certainly not Sir. I support women who goes into business for themselves. For example, in Colorado Springs we have an excellent woman doctor, Dr. Michaela Quinn, a lady from Boston, and a committed editor, Dorothy Jennings, with her own newspaper 'The Gazette'.

Hadn't her stepbrother Luke romanticized about a woman doctor from Colorado Springs? Sully mentioned a lady called Dr. Quinn. Was this the woman Luke has fallen in love with?' Nancy pondered and she intended to hear more from Sully about this woman doctor during their common tour.

The next day Sully and Mr. Davis prepared the tour. Sully showed Mr. Davis and Nancy the route on a map. "From Boulder we'll ride to Longmont and then further to Loveland. This district seems to be most suitable for a lumber mill. There is a train station to load the timber. And that means transportation will be much easier."

Mr. Davis nodded. "I'll agree with you Sully and I'm glad about our cooperation." Davis patted Sullys shoulder "And please, call me Howard."

After things were packed Sully left the ranch and rode into town to send Michaela a telegram. Nancy stood on the window of her room and looked after Sully. "He is an attractive man," she said to herself. "And so handsome."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Sunday morning, time for church service and Michaela was late. Katie wasn't dressed yet, the picnic basket still had to be filled and the wagon wasn't ready to leave. This was usually Brian's or Sully's job.

"I can do this. I can do this. The only thing I need is time." Michaela sighed loudly as she picked up Katie. "Come on little lady, let's spruce up for church."

A little while later Michaela and Katie left the homestead. But Michaela was unaware of the man who kept a watch on her and her child from behind the barn. After her wagon vanished behind the trees the man disappeared into the woods.

---------------------------------------------------

The service was over and the visitors left the church and went to the meadow where many of them laid out their picnics and the children started up games.

"It was a wonderful service Reverend." Michaela said and shook his hand.

"Thank you Dr. Mike."

"Would you like to join us for picnic?"

"I'd be glad to!" the Reverend agreed.

Matthew spread the blanket on the grass in the meadow and retrieved the picnic basket from the wagon. The Reverend took a seat next to Michaela and Dorothy also took a seat on the blanket.

"Your homemade bread tastes wonderful today Dr. Mike."

"Thank you Reverend. It's getting better every time. But nevertheless I think my family misses Colleen and her cookery. Isn't that so, Matthew?" she asked with a smile. Matthew grinned.

"Michaela, have you heard anything from Sully?" Dorothy asked her friend.

"Yes. A telegram came yesterday. They are on the way to Longmont and they intend to go on to Loveland in two or three weeks."

"It's a long way to Loveland and Sully will be away for a long time." Preston gloated and approached from the church. "So, if you are interested in a smart conversation Michaela, which your mountain man surely can't offer you, I'm at your disposal!"

Michaela just wanted to answer angrily when a voice behind her said "But perhaps for that Dr. Quinn prefers to keep company with me, Mr. Lodge."

Michaela turned her head and Luke Evans stood behind her. He leaned down to her, took her hand and kissed it. "Nice to meet you again, Michaela."

Michaela was confused and angry. "Thanks Gentlemen, I can manage quiete well!"

"Luke Evans, if I remember correctly!" Preston smirked, "What brings you back to Colorado Springs? Let me guess, Sir. You like the view, don't you? Especially from the saloon."

Dorothy and Matthew shared a baffled look. Preston and Luke behaved like two rivals which wanted to attain the attention of a woman. And this woman seemed to be Michaela.

Michaela was mortified. She stood up and put the dishes into the wagon. "I'm afraid we have to go now. Matthew would you bring Katie, please?" She said her good bye to Dorothy and Reverend Johnson, gave Preston and Luke a nod and left the meadow.

-------------------------------------------------------

Luke Evans rented a room in the Gold Nugget again. A room with a view on the clinic. He hoped to see Michaela as often as possible and he wanted to gain her friendship and her heart too. He wanted to invite her out for dinner or to the theater in Denver. Then she would already notice that Sully wasn't the right man for a Boston lady. That injun lover couldn't offer her the life she deserved. "She will belong to me. Only me. And I hope this Sully fellow will perish in the woods of Boulder."

----------------------------------------------------------

The next few days Luke observed Michaela. He greeted her from a distance but he didn't have the attention to meet her. But four days later he joined her at Lorens mercantile.

"Good afternoon Dr. Quinn. How are you?" he asked her.

"Thanks, I'm fine Mr. Evans." She answered simply.

"I hope I didn't annoy you too much last Sunday. But I disapprove of Mr. Lodge's behavior," he said in a friendly tone.

"No, I'm not angry. I know Mr. Lodge very well," she sighed "He and my husband aren't best of friends."

"I'll see you soon, I hope," he offered as he parted from her. Michaela watched closely as he left the store, feeling slightly uneasy.

Loren appeared next to Michaela when he said "He sounds like a nice man. What do you think Dr. Mike? He has good manners and I think he is a man of honor!"

"Do you think so, Loren?" She thought about her first meeting two weeks ago.

"Sure Dr. Mike. Believe me, I recognize a gentleman on first sight!"

Evans was back in the saloon where he first drunk a whiskey and then went to his room. He put the chair near to the window and sat down to keep an eye on the vicinity. From the window he had the best view of the clinic. It wasn't long before he spotted Michaela walking onto the clinic's porch. He perked up, watching as she opened the door and entered. Standing, he found he couldn't tear himself away as she went to her desk. Something inside of him, a sort of pressure weighing on him – driving him to be close to this woman.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The next day Michaela and Dorothy met at Graces café. Katie slept on Michaelas arms. Luke was also in the café. He greeted both ladies when they passed by.

"It seems that you have an admirer", Dorothy whispered to Michaela.

"What are you talking about?", she asked surprised.

"Well, I mean Mr. Evans." Dorothy looked into his direction. "I have noticed how he looked at you at the picnic. Does he know that you are married?"

"Yes of course! He already was in town two weeks ago and Sully met him at the clinic. I treated Mr. Evans because he had a cut. It was embarrassing because Mr. Evans always tried to look into my eyes" Michaela whispered "and he touched my arm and made compliments."

"Michaela! Have you told Sully about this?", Dorothy asked.

"No!" she exclaimed. And a moment later she said "Actually, he seems to be quite nice. Loren called him a man of honor."

"Well, promise me that you take care of yourself!"

"If you think so" Michaela was rattled and looked to Mr. Evans. When he looked at her too, she was embarrassed and lowered her head.

A moment later Matthew entered the café. "Hello Dr. Mike. Miss Dorothy."

"Matthew, sit down. Would you like to eat with us?" Michaela asked him.

"No, thanks Dr. Mike. Unfortunately I have no time for lunch. I have to go to Denver with the next train to pick up a prisoner for Daniel. By the way, Daniel comes back from Nevada next week. A telegram came in today.

"Thank goodness! I'll be glad to see him again." Michaela felt relieved. "Someway it feels safer with a sheriff in town."

Matthew kissed and huged his mother, said goodbye to her and Dorothy and left the café.

Luke Evans was satisfied. Sully far away in the woods of Boulder, the sheriff not returning until a week and this young man, who seems to be related to Dr. Quinn, leaving for Denver today. Now was the time to get to know her better.

----------------------------------------------------------

In the late afternoon a strong wind sprung up and concerned Michaela watched the sky which got still darker and darker. A storm seemed to arise. She expected no more patients today wherefore she closed the clinic.

"Well Katie, we better go home. A storm is coming on. It might rain soon and the horses still stand in the paddock." She put Katie into the rear of the wagon and Wolf jumped up next to Katie. When she was on her way home she heard the sound of a horse behind her. She looked back but there was nothing to see. "It's the wind," she said to herself. But she was unaware of the man who had followed her.

When she arrived at home she took Katie inside and got the horses into the barn. Back in the homestead she checked all windows and lighted the fireplaces.

"Well, Katie what do you mean? It's just like your first Thanksgiving. Your father and your brothers aren't here." She sighed.

"Papa gone" Katies lips trembled and tears rose to her eyes. Michaela knew how much this girl loved and missed her father.

"Sssh darling, don't cry." Michaela comforted her little daughter. Thunder was rumbling. "Your papa will be back soon. Come to me sweetheart. I'll read you a story and we wait till the storm is over." She sat down on a wingback chair and took Katie on her lap. She wished Sully or the boys were here because the storm grew more and more violant, the thunder sounding closer than before. Michaela took Katie on her arm and went to the window. When lightning lit up the area Michaela thought she saw a person beside the barn. Instantly she grew nervous. Maybe it was just her imagination! Who would stay outside in this weather? With the next bolt of lightning the person had vanished. "That was just your fancy, Michaela," she told herself. But she was still nervous. Despite thunder and lightning Katie had fallen asleep in Michaela's arms. The thunderstorm was so very close now and heavy rain set in.

An hour later the rain was over and Michaela walked outside to look for any damage. First she walked into the barn and checked on the animals with Wolf at her side. When she left the barn Wolf started to growl. She turned back and looked inside the barn and suddenly Luke Evans stood right before her. She drew back, startled and her heart beat fast against her rips.

"Mr. Evans! You frightened me to death! What are you doing on my property?"

"Oh, it's you Dr. Quinn. Excuse me. I didn't mean to frighten you. But in a manner of speaking: I lost my way. When I was in the area the weather overtook me and I searched for shelter. Please believe me I didn't know that this is your home."

"How long have you been here?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Not long. The rain overtook me one mile away. And when I saw this house from a distance I hoped to find shelter."

Michaela pondered. Was he the person she had seen earlier? Hadn't he said he was overtaken by the rain? But his clothes weren't wet. Should she be disrespectful and turn him away or should she ask him in to warm up? She hesitated a moment and then she asked him "Do you want to come in for a coffee Mr. Evans? You can warm up at the fireplace before you ride back into town."

"That's very nice, Dr. Quinn. But first I want to look around whether everything is all right and the storm hasn't caused damage to your property."

"Thank you, that's very kind. In the meantime I'll make us some coffee." Michaela told him.

Evans left the barn and kept his eyes on Michaela when she headed for the homestead. Michaela sensed his look at her back and thought 'What are you doing Michaela? How can you invite a man whom you barely know? How had Sully said to Katie before he left? "Don't let any strangers into the homestead." '

Evans walked around the house and viewed the locality particular. Far and wide no other house, behind the house nothing else than wood. The house had two stories. "I guess upstairs are the bedrooms, downstairs maybe the living room and the kitchen." After his observation he walked back and knocked on the front door. Michaela opened and let him in.

"Everything is all right Dr. Quinn. The storm hasn't caused any damage."

"Thank you Mr. Evans. Please take a seat near the fireplace. I'll bring the coffee."

Evans looked around the kitchen and when he went into the living room and sat down in the wingback chair he looked around and memorized every detail.

Katie had woken up by then and looked at the strange man with big eyes.

"Hello little lady," he put Katie on his knees.

"Are you?" she asked him.

"I'm a friend of your ma."

"Fiend" Katie smiled.

"And what's your name?"

"Katie", she answered.

"A pretty name for a pretty little girl. You are almost as beautiful as your mother. But the most beautiful hair and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen are on your ma," he whispered into Katie's ear.

Michaela brought the coffee and sat down.

"This is a wonderful house Ma'am. Did your husband build it?"

"Yes, he did", she said full of pride .

"I'm impressed! Actually, where is your husband? I missed him on your Sunday picnic and also today at the café at lunchtime," Evans asked Michaela.

"At present he is in Boulder for a few weeks. He works on behalf of the government as a guide for an entrepreneur."

"Sounds like an interesting job. But if I were your husband I would never leave you alone for such a long time. I would be afraid that another man would take my place at home," he said ambiguously.

"What will never ever happen!" Michaela said resolute.

Both stayed silent for a moment. Michaela talked first again. "Where do you come from Mr. Evans?"

"North Colorado, Ma'am. I'm here for business."

Michaela and Luke talked to each other still a while and half an hour later Luke stood up to say his good byes to Michaela.

"How time flies! I've got to go now. Thank you for the coffee and that nice talk. I enjoyed it. Perhaps I would be allowed to return the favor and invite you to the theater in Denver and perhaps even to dinner later on?" he asked her.

Michaela became embarrassed and his suggestion didn't go down particularly well.

"I guess that would be improper now with my husband away, Mr. Evans!"

"I would be pleased if you would accept." He gave her a charming smile and kissed her hand while he looked her deep in the eyes.

Michaela blushed and withdrew her hand while he devoured her with his eyes. Wolf stood beside Luke Evans and growled at him.

"I'll look forward to seeing you in town. Good bye Michaela." Smiling he walked out and closed the front door.

Michaela took a deep breath and found she was relieved that he was gone. She cleared up the dishes and prepared a bath for Katie. The present day was strenuous and after she had bathed Katie it was time to go to sleep. She brought Katie upstairs to her bedroom. Wolf followed her.

"Not Katie's bed!" Katie pleaded "Papa's bed, pease mama!"

"You want to sleep in papas bed?"

Katie nodded "Pease mama!"

"Okay sweetheart. You are allowed to sleep on my side tonight."

She laid Katie down in bed and put on her nightgown. Katie straightened up and watched Michaela while she brushed her long brown hair.

"Beautiful mama."

Michaela turned and smiled to her daughter "Oh thank you darling."

"He said mama is beautiful."

"What?"

"Beautiful hair, beautiful eyes."

"Who said this Katie?"

"Man. Fiend."

Michaela was confused. Had Luke Evans said this to Katie?

Michaela lay down beside Katie who snuggled against her mother and she read her a good night story. After Katie had fallen asleep Michaela doused the light and fell asleep too. Sometime middle in the night she woke up because of a noise. What was this? With a pounding heart she sat up in bed. Then she heard that sound again. It came from below from the living room. Wolf also had woken up and scraped on the bedroom door. Michaela put on her dressing gown and opened the door. Were burglars in the house? What should she do? Nobody was here to help her and Katie. Leaving the bedroom she heard the sound again and despite her fear and with a pounding heart she walked downstairs. When she arrived in the kitchen she looked around carefully.

"Is anybody there?" she asked. But there was no answer. It didn't look like a break-in. Michaela had reached the front door which she slowly opened and let Wolf outside where he stood barking on the porch. In the distance she heard the sound of a galloping horse. Indians? Soldiers?

"Calm down Michaela" she told herself. "That noise was just your fancy."

"Come on Wolf, everything is all right. Let's go to sleep again." She went back into the house but this time she locked the door. She had never done this before. When she turned around her gaze realized a bunch of flowers on the dining table. Questioningly she looked around.

"Sully?" she called. "Sully, are you here?" But nobody answered. She shook her head and said "Michaela think about it. Sully can't be here. He is many miles away in Boulder."

But where did the flowers come from? She became restless as her palms began to sweat. Had Mr. Evans brought along the flowers when he checked the house after the storm? No he hadn't. Worried she went back into the bedroom. Katie hadn't noticed anything and still sleep. Michaela lay down and fell into a restless sleep. She dreamed about Sully and she called him but she couldn't see him. She only heard his voice "Stay with me Michaela!" Then she saw a man who grabbed her and murmured "You belong to me, only me!" But this man wasn't Sully…..

to be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**One Day Can Change Your Life**

**by Evy-N.**

Chapter 3 

Sully, Howard and Nancy were away in the woods for several days. Sully hoped to reach a town in the next few days to send Michaela a telegram. It was late and he prepared the bivouacs and after it he went into the woods to collect firewood for a campfire.

"I'll help you Sully." Nancy came next to him.

"Thanks, I can manage by myself Miss Nancy. You ought to rest now it was a hard day."

"I'm not tired. And why should you do this all alone. I like to help. During I search twigs and branches you could provide us some food."

"Okay. But only branches…." Sully couldn't finish his instructions.

"I know, I know. Only dry branches without green leaves. If they're green they make to much smoke and we are an easy prey for Indians or bandits. I've grown up on a ranch with an elder brother Sully." She said with a smile. "And we were often away in the woods. I've learned many things from my big brother."

Sully grinned. Nancy remembered him so much of Michaela. She knew what she wants and if she decided to do something she did it.

While Nancy collected twigs and branches Sully shot a rabbit for supper. When he came back the campfire burned and Nancy had already fetched fresh water from the creek.

Howard stood a little way away and watched his daughter full of pride. She was so different from his stepson Luke. With him he had always problems. They never had a good father-son-rapport. Luke was the son of his late wife. But Howard never let Luke feel that he wasn't his own son. Nevertheless Luke remained aloof opposite him. However, he had good rapport to Nancy. He loved his little sister. When Luke appeared at home after weeks his first way led him to his sister and not to his stepfather.

During supper Howard and Sully talked about lumber-business and discussed the pros and cons of the properties they viewed till know. Nancy sat quietly besides them and eyed Sully. He was a very handsome man with wonderful deep blue eyes. The long hair suited him well. He wore clothes like an Indian or a trapper. His voice was congenial. A man with whom a woman feels safe. Whether he is married?

The voice of her father interrupted her thoughts.

"Good night Sully." Howard turned to Nancy and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night darling."

"Good night father", she replied and Howard walked away.

"Would you still like a coffee Sully?" Nancy asked him.

"Yes," and he handed her his cup.

"May I sit down? I'm not tired yet."

"Sure," Sully answered.

They stayed silent for a while.

"Sully, do you have a family?" Nancy asked curious.

"Yes, a wonderful wife and four children."

"Four?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Yes," Sully beamed with pride. "Matthew is 21, Colleen 18, Brian 14 and our youngest, Katie, is 2 years old."

Nancy noticed his beaming eyes when he told about his family.

"I never thought you have children at this age."

"My wife and I adopted Matthew, Colleen and Brian four years ago after her mother died. And Katie is our own child."

"I can imagine you very well as a husband and father. Your wife must be very happy to be married to you." Nancy told truthfully.

"And you Nancy? May I ask why you still live with your father?"

Nancy sighed loudly "I was married for two weeks. Tom died eight years ago in my father's lumber mill. It was an accident." Tears rose in her eyes. "After his death I moved back to my parents and my brother on our ranch. Shortly after my mother died too. My brother, who loved our mother very much, hadn't got along with my father and left the ranch. Father had hoped that he participates in his business. But meanwhile my brother has run his own business. A lumber mill too. Now I just give a hand to my father. That's just the way it is."

"I'm sorry Nancy. But you are able and a strong woman. I hope you'll find love again, and you'll find a man who values your business skills and who is proud of you as I am proud of my wife."

"Do you have a photo of your family?" Nancy asked him.

"Sure." Sully got the family photo from Katies christening from his bag and gave it to Nancy.

"This is my wife Michaela and our children," he said proudly.

"She is a beautiful woman. If I may say this as a woman. And this is Katie? Oh, she is so cute. Your wife surely has very much to do with such a large family and to keep the house."

"Matthew has his own house and Colleen is married and lives in Philadelphia. Brian is a great help for my wife because she is still working."

"As what, if I may ask?"

"She is a doctor and she has her own clinic in Colorado Springs."

Terrified Nancy almost dropped her mug and got pale. Sully looked at her.

"A doctor?" she asked nervously and suddenly her heart beats fast. "In Colorado Springs?" Hadn't Luke told her he had fallen in love with a woman doctor from Colorado Springs? "Are there any other woman doctors in Colorado Springs?", she asked him haltingly.

"No, she is the only one in the area," Sully answered proudly.

Nancy got restless. She drunk up her coffee hastily and yawned.

"Uhm, I…I think it's time for me to go to sleep. I'm tired." She stood up. „It was a long day. Good night Sully."

"Good night Nancy." Sully looked after her and wondered why Nancy had got so nervous when he told her about Michaelas job.

Nancy withdrew in her tent. She was churned up inside. The thoughts whirled in her head. So therefore it is Sully's wife Luke loved. That's why he had adjured her to protract Sully's stay. "While Sully is here with father and me Luke tries to win the doctors heart. And Luke can be so insistent. And if he doesn't get what he wants he takes it." Nancy cringed at the thought. "Luke, please don't make any stupid things."

Sully got to sleep too. He thought about Michaela, Katie and Brian. A short time later he fell in a restless sleep. In a dream he heard Michaela calling after him but he couldn't see her. He heard himself calling "Stay with me Michaela." Then he saw a man who grabbed Michaela and murmured "You belong to me, only me!" But this man wasn't Sully himself…..

---------------------------------------------------------------

Several days had passed by now and Michaela had heard nothing from Sully since his first telegram. Whether he is well? Deeply lost in thought she sat on her desk in the clinic when a knock came to the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Daniel came in.

"Daniel!" she called happily. She stood up and hugged him spontaneous and then blushed. "Sorry Daniel," she said in embarrassment and lowered her gaze. Then she cleared her throat. "It's nice to have you back! How was your trip?"

When Daniel came back to Colorado Springs one year ago to help Michaela search for Sully she felt nervous in his presence. Daniel had fallen in love with Michaela at his first visit in Colorado Springs. Sully detected it and was jealous. When Daniel didn't deny that he had fallen in love with Michaela Sully threw him out of the house. When Daniel found Sully after his escape from the army both men clarified their position, Daniel apologized and now they are best friends again.

"It was a very hard time, Michaela. The trial against the Harper-Gang was difficult. You can't imagine which crimes they had done. Now I'm glad to be back in Colorado Springs." He took a deep relieved breath. "Is Sully around?"

"I'm afraid not. He is in Boulder since a week because Welland Smith procured him a well-paid job as a scout which he didn't want to reject. He will be back only within a couple of weeks."

"It's a great pity. I have so much to tell," Daniel said a little bit disappointed.

"Then tell it to me. I'm a good listener." She smiled at him. "Let's take a coffee at Grace's. I go up and fetch Katie. She will be so pleased to see you again."

"That's a good idea, Michaela. Let's go."

Luke stood on the Gold Nugget porch, a whiskey in his hand and watched the clinic when Michaela, Daniel and Katie left the clinic.

"Good morning Dr. Quinn."

"Good morning Mr. Evans." Michaela returned politely his greeting.

Who was the man on her side? Luke had never seen him in town. Obviously Michaela knew him well and they seemed very familiar. He carried Katie in his arms as she leaned against his shoulders. Luke got nervous. He couldn't need a rival. He had to act now. At this moment Hank came out of the saloon.

"Sir, since you are here you always watch the clinic. What is so interesting?" Hank asked him.

"The doctor." Luke said with a grin, bestrode his horse and rode away.

Hank shook his head and walked back inside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michaela told Daniel what had happened since his departure to Nevada. About Brians vacation in Boston, Sullys job in Boulder and many more.

"Have you seen the man who stood at the Gold Nugget?" she asked Daniel after a short break.

"Who greeted you? Yes, I've seen him. Why do you ask?"

"He was already in town three weeks ago and he is back since one week. Sully didn't like him. And I don't know what I shall think of him. He is always civil and he has good manners but on the other hand…" She paused a moment "…he was on our property last week. He just showed up at the barn from out of nowhere. He told me he only sought shelter from the rain."

"Do you know his name and where he comes from?" Daniel asked her.

"His name is Luke Evans and he comes from North Colorado. He said he is a tradesman. Lumber business. And besides…,." she didn't know whether she should tell Daniel.

"What Michaela?"

Then she told him from the night when she found that bunch of flowers in her living room.

"Michaela, you have to be careful! And I will make a thorough checkup of Mr. Evans."

"Thank you Daniel."

"I'm glad to do this. I owe this to Sully."

Michaela felt very relieved.

------------------------------------------------------------

Michaela was on a house call outside Colorado Springs. She came back late in the evening and before she fetched Katie from Dorothy she went to the cemetery. Often she came here to be close to her sister Marjorie, who died of diphtheria last Thanksgiving. Michaela kneeled in front of Marjories grave and she was so deepened in thoughts she didn't notice that darkness had come. It was only when she heard footsteps that she looked up. She said good-bye to her sister and headed toward town. Just before the church she heard footsteps behind her and looked back hesitantly but she couldn't see anything because of the darkness. She quickened her steps but before she reached the town she heard footsteps again and the heavy breathing of a man. Beads of perspiration covered her forehead and she began to run. But the steps were still behind her. Out of breath she reached the town and stopped to calm down her breath. A few seconds later someone spoke to her.

"Dr. Quinn, are you all right? Can I help you?"

It was Luke Evans. Michaela stared at him. "Mr. Evans! Where do you come from? I haven't noticed you." He didn't answer her question.

"You shouldn't be alone on the way at this time. It's very dangerous for a beautiful woman like you Michaela. Come on, I'll accompany you back to the clinic," said Evans and reached her arm.

She withdrew her arm from him. "That's not necessary Sir! Everything is all right" and she walked away from him.

"No buts, Lady." He didn't allow any protest and followed her. Already again he appeared next to Michaela and walked with her to the clinic. But she was to exhausted to notice the lecherous gaze he darted on her. He opened the front door, walked inside with Michaela and closed the door behind himself. Suddenly he walked toward her, took her hand and led it to his lips.

"Michaela. You make me crazy. Your beauty can make a strong man weak. You are such a woman Michaela. More than I dreamed off. I love you!"

She hadn't expected these words from him and than he grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. She drew back, startled.

"Mr. Evans. What are you doing? Take your hands off of me!" She starred at him and she saw a sudden fire in his eyes.

"I know you want this too, Michaela."

She heard his heavy breath. "The same breathing as just now on my way into town", she thought with her heart pounding.

He leaned forward and kissed her. "I can give you so much more than this damned injun-lover! I don't like it to share a woman with somebody else. Leave him and come with me Michaela. I know you love me too." His handle got more imperious and he tried to kiss her once more.

Michaela was disgusted. She escaped from his hug and gave him a slap in the face. "How dare you! My heart belongs only to one man – my husband! So don't put your hands on me again and get out of my clinic right away!" She shouted at him. "And never come close to me again! Never again!"

He flinched but couldn't accept that she didn't love him. With a furious look he said to her "You still will regret this you Boston slut! Nobody beats Luke Evans. Nobody rejects Luke Evans. I gonna make you sorry, very sorry indeed. I'll come back and then you will be mine!" He tore up the door and rushed out.

Michaela stood in the clinic shocked and with her still pounding heart. Her head ached and tears dripped down her face. "Sully, why aren't you here? I need you so much!" Trembling she sank on her chair and cried uncontrolled.

When Dorothy came to the clinic with Katie she found her best friend sobbing.

"Dear God Michaela, what happened!" she asked terrified.

Michaela looked up "I… " she stopped.

"Michaela, please talk to me. What happened?" Dorothy was concerned.

"Mr. Evans…. he…."

"What's the matter with Mr. Evans?"

Drowned in tears she told Dorothy what had happened.

"Oh my God! And Loren called him a man of honor! I'll look for Daniel now. It's his duty to protect you from this man." She put Katie on Michaela's lap und hurried out of the clinic. Katie looked at her mother with big eyes and stroked her hair "Mama pease don' cry." Michaela hugged the little girl and sobbed, "Oh Katie."

Only a short time later Dorothy returned to the clinic. "Daniel is in the saloon and looks for Mr. Evans. He will take him to task for his assault against you."

"What will this be good for? He will deny it." Tears filled her eyes again. Dorothy hugged her friend and whispered "I wish Sully would be here."

"Me too. And I feel so mortified," Michaela whimpered.

The door opened and Daniel entered the clinic followed by Matthew and Hank.

"He is gone. Evans has disappeared," Daniel told Michaela and Dorothy.

"He has paid his rent and then he rode out of town in a hurry," explained Hank.

"Ma. What has he done to you?" Matthew asked worried. "Are you all right?"

"Yes Matthew, everything is all right," she tried to calm her son and gave him a distressed smile. "I'm glad that he is gone."

"I take the next train to Boulder and will try to find Sully," Daniel explained.

"Please don't! Nothing has happened." Michaela replied.

"But he has threatened you!" Dorothy said bewildered.

"It's over. It's all over…." She whispered with a trembling voice.

---------------------------------------------------------

During the next days Michaela was very nervous. With every unknown noise she was frightened. She stayed overnight at the clinic because she was afraid to be alone at the homestead. Matthew stayed in the clinic too because he didn't want to leave her alone. After two weeks had lapsed and Luke Evans hadn't returned since the incident, Michaela began to relax. The daily routine came back.

Daniel and some town members searched the woods around Colorado Springs but they didn't find a trace of Luke Evans. It seemed he had disappeared for good…..

----------------------------------------------------------

In the meantime a second telegram had arrived from Sully. "We are near Loveland – hope to be back in 2 weeks. Love Sully".

"Katie, isn't this wonderful. Your Daddy will be back soon." Katie's eyes beamed. "Papa home."

"Yes sweetheart. We should return home and prepare everything for his homecoming. What do you mean Katie? There's still a lot to be done."

She informed Matthew, Daniel and Dorothy that she would stay overnight at the homestead again from today onward.

"Are you absolutely sure Michaela?" Daniel asked. "I guess, you should stay here at the clinic until Sully returns."

"Don't worry Daniel, I'm fine and I'll go home. It's more than two weeks since Luke Evans disappeared. And also the search party didn't find a trace of him. I'm not afraid anymore. In addition, I have Wolf with me."

"Okay. But Matthew or I accompany you home every evening."

"This won't be necessary."

"Don't answer back! We accompany you home!"

Michaela was glad to be home again. Matthew or Daniel accompanied her home every day. They checked the area around the house and returned into town when they found that everything was alright. But they didn't notice that they were watched. Watched by Luke Evans, the man who everyone expected to be disappeared definitely. But he was back. And he had only one thing in mind: "She will belong to me. Only me…."

------------------------------------------------

Another week had gone by for the people in Colorado Springs. And another hard day was over for Michaela with many patients because of a stagecoach accident outside of town. Matthew accompanied his family home and stayed for supper. After Matthew had left the homestead an hour later, Michaela sat down on the table in the living room and wrote a letter to Brian. Katie sat on her blanket playing with her bunny. About half an hour later there was a knock on the door. Michaela looked at the watch and realized that it was already 9:30 p. m. Who could this be so late in the evening?

"Who is there?" she asked tensed.

No answer. It knocked again. She reached for the gun which Daniel had given her just in case and she opened the door slowly. Wolf was at her side. Cautiously she went out on the porch but nobody was to be seen. Wolf headed for the barn and Michaela followed him.

"Hello, is anybody there?" she looked around but there wasn't anyone, too.

"Wolf, come back, there is no one outside." Both went back to the house and she locked the door behind herself. When she turned around and put the gun on the table she grew stiff. A bunch of flowers lay on the table. She remembered the night when she found a bunch of flowers on her table for the first time. It was the day of the thunderstorm. Luke Evans was on her property, claimed he searched for shelter, and that night she found the flowers on the table. Her heart raced. No, this couldn't be. He had disappeared two weeks ago. Nobody had seen him since then.

"Good evening Michaela."

She caught her breath, this was HIS voice, unmistakably. He was back.

"Have you thought I would have disappeared?", an unkind laughter escaped his throat when he stepped out behind the kitchen fire-place. "No way! I was always quite near you."

Her face turned pale, her hands trembled and she couldn't move.

„What are you doing here Mr. Evans? I've told you not to come near to me again." Her voice shivered.

"And I've told you I'll come back. Well, I wanted to see you again." He grinned with pleasure.

"You entered my house without my permission. Get off my property right away!"

"Michaela, why are you so impolite? I like to be here. I like to be with you."

He approached her. Michaela retreated and tried to reach the gun which she had put on the table before. But he was faster and took the weapon.

"That you've slapped me isn't enough, huh? You also want to shoot me now?" Shaking his head he stood in front of her. "Michaela, Michaela."

Wolf came next to Michaela and growled of the stranger.

"Where are your guardians this evening?" Evans asked her sneering.

She didn't answer. Desperately she thought of how she could get rid of him.

Totally unexpected he snatched after her and she backed away from Luke Evans, but she bumped into the chair behind her, stumbled and fell down.

Evans looked down on her. "Well, Michaela Quinn, since we have met this is already the second time I help you to get up." He gripped her arm and pulled her up. Quickly he clasped her waist, stilled her arm and drew her against him so that she could smell his whiskey breath.

Even Katie sensed that anything was wrong. She got restless and began to cry.

"Please, Mr. Evans. Let me go. I want to go to my daughter. She needs me." Michaela requested.

"I need you too, Michaela. More than you can ever imagine. You have stolen my heart. I love you. I love you since I saw you for the first time. I've never met a woman like you. You are so beautiful, so sensuous." He trailed his fingers over her face and tried to kiss her. She turned her head aside so that he didnt succeed.

"Listen, Mr. Evans. My husband will be back soon. You should go now."

Evans began to laugh. "No, he doesn't. He is sitting on a camp fire somewhere in the woods of Boulder with my father and my sister. Perhaps he has already forgotten you. My sister is also a very beautiful woman."

Michaela tried to escape from his clasp. Her thoughts rolled in a mess. 'What was he talking about? How could he know where Sully was? His father, his sister…? What did that all mean? What should I do?' Michaela trembled.

Luke Evans, who already held her tight, continued "What kind of man prefers to hang around in the woods rather than to be at home with his beautiful wife. I would never let you alone for so long." And he tried to kiss her once again.

"Stop! Please!" She beat after him but her blow didn't hit him.

"You won't do this again, bitch!"

Her whole body shivered. Then she turned her head aside and called Wolf for help and Wolf tried to pounce on the man. But Evans was faster. He let Michaela off, aimed at Wolf and fired 3 rounds. Badly hurt Wolf dropped down the floor. From her place on the blanket Katie began to cry when she heard the shot. Michaela hurried to her daughter, lifted her up and tried to calm her down. With Katie on her arms she went towards the front door and tried to unlock it but Evans barred her way.

"Do you really think that you can escape from me?"

Michaela flinched. "Please Sir, let us go," she begged.

He took Katie away from her and put her down onto the ground.

"No, you are going nowhere. You come with me now." Regardless of Katie he held the gun on Michaela's head and shoved her into the kitchen. "I'll show you what it means to be mine."

Michaela wanted to keep things as calm as possible but her heartbeat quickened when she said "What do you want Sir? If you really love me like you said you would never treat me like this! How about you leave my house now and I will forget that you have been here today?"

"Yes Michaela, I love you. But I won't go. I want you and I want you now!" he said with sparkling eyes.

"If you do any violence to me, my husband will find and kill you. Is that what you want?"

"To have you is worth to die for!" he murmured.

Michaela swallowed hard. Katie had followed her mother into the kitchen and stood behind Evans, crying.

"Mr. Evans, please. My child."

"I don't care about your brat."

Totally distressed Michaela looked at her daughter. "Mama is fine sweetheart. Go back onto your blanket and take care of your bunny. Please Katie." She begged with a trembling voice. But Katie didn't move and looked at her mother, still sniffling.

While Michaela considered how to escape with Katie, Luke put the gun on the kitchen table and laid his hands on her shoulder. The familiarity of his gesture frightened her and she quickly drew back, trying to struggle free. Evans hands squeezed her shoulders and his fingers dug through her hair. Then everything went quite quick. Unexpected he pushed her hard against the cupboard. She groaned when she bumped her head..

"Sully…." she whimpered.

A cold gaze from his eyes hit her. "Forget this damned injun lover! I know that you love me."

"Never! My heart belongs only to one man – Sully!" she shouted at him.

He gave her a slap. "Shut up!" He spat at her and all of a sudden he griped her by her larynx so that she could hardly breathe. He pressed his mouth hard against hers and silenced her scream. She sensed his tongue pushing through her lips. Desperately she pressed her lips together, nevertheless she tasted the whiskey and she tried to push him away but he was stronger. The only thing she could do was to turn her head aside. His hands held her still tight so she couldn't move. But suddenly he stopped, took his hands down and whispered in her ear "A special lady like you deserves a special location for our first night together. What do you think Michaela?" He put his fingers under her chin and lifted it up. "Show me your bedroom!"

"What?" Michaela's heartbeat missed a beat.

"I said show me your bedroom. I guess it's upstairs, isn't it?"

Michaela didn't move and didn't answer.

"Michaela Quinn, where are your Boston manners?"

He approached her face so she could feel his breath. "You better do what I say or your sweet little girl will never see her mother again. You understand? I'll kill her like I killed your Wolf." He lowered his face and kissed her.

Michaela's voice trembled when she told him "Please, do no harm to Katie. I'll do everything you want, but please don't hurt her!"

"I won't as long as you do what I say." Luke grinned and shoved her upstairs. She looked back to Katie who stood still on the same place like before and said. "Sweetheart, Mama loves you."

Katie looked at Michaela, asking "Mama tired? Go seeping? Katie tired." She followed her mother and the stranger to the stairs but Michaela explained, "No Katie, no. Mama isn't tired and you and I will go to bed later. But now, please Katie go back on your blanket and wait for me. I'll be right back. Will you do that for me sweetheart?" Katie nodded but she didn't budge.

Tears rolled down Michaelas cheeks when she walked upstairs step by step, followed by Luke. "Not OUR bedroom," she thought. "Not where Sully and I had spent so many nights full of love and passion."

When they reached the second floor she passed by the master bedroom to Colleen's former room. When she stopped at the doorframe he opened the door and shoved her in.

"Nice room," he nodded. Then he turned her over to him. "Now I wanna see your perfect body Michaela. I guess it's as beautiful as your lovely face." He ran his thumb over her trembling lips and gave her an order "Take off your clothes!"

She starred at him with a desperately gaze but didn't move.

"I said take off your clothes, Michaela. You remember my words? I'll kill Katie!"

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Slowly she unbuttoned her blouse and took it off.

"And now your skirt." He ordered.

She undid the belt and the clasp of her skirt and it fell down on the floor.

He eyed her up and down with a lecherous gaze and she noticed his aroused manhood. She blushed and closed her eyes. With only her camisole and her underwear she stood in the middle of the room, her arms crossed in front of the upper part of her body.

"No woman had affected me like you Michaela, made me want her this much" he whispered and came close to her. "Are you ready for what I'm going to do to you?" His fingers run to her shoulders and to her neckline.

She stepped back and hissed, "Don't touch me!"

"Oh Michaela, you are so sweet when you're furious." He laughed but then his face got angry and suddenly violent he reached out for her and tore at her camisole, ripping off the straps and buttons, exposing her breasts. Her stomach knotted in fear when his hard rough hands grasped her. He trailed his fingers up and down the valley between her breasts. Then he lowered his face and closed his mouth upon her breasts and nipples, suckling rude.

"Noooo. Stop it!" she begged desperately. The evening before Sully's departure occurred to her, when he carressed her breast so tenderly. And now she felt Luke's rough hands and mouth on the same place. Nausea increased in her. Suddenly he threw her down on the bed and mounted her. While he kept her arms with one of his strong hands his other hand touched her underwear and tried to take it off. He leant over her and whispered into her ear "I know what you need."

"For goodness' sakes. No! I beg you don't do this." Tears slipped down her cheeks. With her last ounce of strength she disentangled her arms from his hands. She hit out at him, bit him and scratched his arms and face. His warm blood trickled on her breast.

"Uuaah. You little bitch! What are you doing?" he rolled on his side and Michaela used that moment and escaped. But Evans was faster and barred her way. "You go nowhere!" And while he forced her back into the room he hit her cheek hard with the back of his hand. Michaela lifted her arms in protection but suddenly he grasped her hair and jerked her head back, then he raised his hand and his fist hit her hard in face. She gave a sharp cry, lost her balance at this violent and unexpected hit and stumbled over her skirt which lay on the ground. When she fell, her last thought was for the man whom she loved so much. "Sully, help me. Sully, I love you." Then she hit her head hard on the chest of drawers. A sharp pain ran up and down her body and she collapsed unconscious….

Shocked Luke Evans stared at Michaela, who lay on the floor. "Oh my God, what have I done?" Suddenly he got sober.

"Michaela?" He knelt close to her and shook her shoulders. "Wake up." But she showed no reaction. He tried it again. "Michaela, I didn't want this. Believe me, I'm sorry! Come on, wake up!" he spoke to her quite gentle and stroke her face tenderly. But Michaela couldn't hear him. He got nervous, stroke his hair back, stood up and left the bedroom. He ran downstairs and when he arrived down he almost bumped into Katie who stood still in front of the stairs. She looked at Luke with big, tear-stained eyes and then she looked upstairs. He lifted her up and whimpered "Oh Katie, I've killed your Ma, I'm a murderer!" Then he put her down, went into the kitchen, took a wet cloth and wiped the blood from his face. He heard Katie calling for her Ma. "Mama?" But nobody answered. "Mama!" she cried again but Michaela couldn't hear her sweet little girl.

Without taking care of the child and the wounded wolf, he left the house, mounted his horse and rode away.

-----------------------------------------------------------

For Howard Davis the tour through Colorado was most successful and Sully was a great help for him. They found certain suitable plots of land for a lumber mill and after considering of all pros and cons Howard decided in favor of a property near Longmont.

Sully, Howard and Nancy were now on their way back to Boulder and it was still 10 miles up to the city of Longmont and about 30 miles to their destination.

"It's getting dark soon" Sully explained "We should stay here and ride on tomorrow morning."

"Oh Sully, why can't we ride all night?" Nancy looked pleadingly to him. "Longmont ain't far away. And there we can stay in a nice hotelroom." She groaned. "I need a bed, I need a bath and I need clean clothes!"

Sully watched Howard who sat a little way away on a log. "Think of your father, Nancy. This long tour was very hard for him and we should allow him a little rest."

Nancy looked at her father lovingly. "Yes, you are right Sully. I was so stubborn, I'm sorry. One day more or less – it doesn't matter."

Sully smiled and walked over to Mr. Howard and handed him the canteen. "You must drink Howard. You look tired and exhausted.

"Yeah" Howard laughed and took a substantial sip. "I can't keep up with you young folks. This tour was very strenuous for me." Both men sat silent for a moment. "Sully, tomorrow we'll reach Longmont and I wanna thank your for your help." Howard started talking "My tour ends there. I'll stay in Longmont for a couple of days because of my purchase of land. Would you do me a favor and accompany Nancy home to Boulder? I think you also wanna go home to your family as soon as possible."

"Yes Sir. I miss my family very much. It was a long time for me without my wife and my children," Sully sighed loudly. "And don't worry about Nancy. I'll take care of her."

After a last scanty evening meal out in the nature they had gone to sleep early. But Sully was still awake for a long time. And when he had fallen asleep after midnight he heard Michaela calling again and again "Sully help me. Sully I love you."

The next day in the late afternoon they reached their hotel in Longmont. Before they moved into their rooms Howard asked Sully "May I ask you to have dinner with Nancy and me?"

"That's not necessary, Sir. Actually I wanna go to sleep early"

"No argument Sully! You've done so much for me and this dinner is my thank you for your help. Well, we'll see each other at the restaurant at 8 o'clock."

"But…" Howard was already gone before Sully could continue to talk.

Nancy and her father waited for Sully in front of the restaurant since 10 minutes.

"Howard, Nancy. Sorry I'm late."

"No problem Sully. Let's go inside. I'm starving." Howard said.

After dinner Howard talked to his daughter. "Nancy, Mr. Sully will accompany you home to Boulder tomorrow. I stay a couple of days longer to buy the property."

"But father! Shouldn't we stay with you? Sully and I could help you with the purchase negotiations." She turned to Sully "To stay a couple of days longer is all right for you Sully, isn't it?"

He looked at her and replied "I'm not a businessman and I think your father can do the purchase negotiations without me. You can stay if you want, Nancy. But my job is already done. And I wanna see my family." His look went to the distance.

"Nancy, you go back with Mr. Sully to Boulder. I can finish off the business alone. In addition, you must look whether everything is all right at home." Howard patted Nancy's hand lovingly.

Nancy remembered what her brother had told her, "Keep Sully here as long as you can." Should she do what her brother demanded? She knew that Sully loved his wife very much and that both were so happy together. Should she be jointly responsible to dispel this marriage? No! She couldn't do this!

"Yes father, you are right. If you don't really need me, I'll ride back with Sully tomorrow."

This night Sully slept very restlessly again. In his dreams Michaela called "Sully help me. Sully I love you." Dripping in sweat and with a racing heart he awoke. His feeling told him that he had to go back to Colorado Springs as soon as possible. Back to Michaela.

…to be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**One Day Can Change Your Life**

By Evy-N.

**Chapter 4**

Cloud Dancing walked through the night, preparing himself for his vision quest that begins in a few days. The full moon lit up the area and it was around midnight when he approached the Sully property. From a distance he recognized that the light was on in the house and when he came closer, he saw that the front door was open. He stood in front of the porch and called "Dr. Mike!" No answer. He went up on the porch and called again "Dr. Mike?" But he still got no answer. Something wasn't right here. While he drew his knife out of his belt, he walked into the house and looked around the living room. The fire in the fireplace had gone out. Katie's blanket and her bunny lay in front of it. But Cloud Dancing knew that Katie didn't sleep without her bunny. He walked back to the front door and suddenly he saw the injured Wolf. He bent down and stroked him. "Oh boy, what happened to you and where are Michaela and Katie?" Wolf raised his head and yowled. Cloud Dancing stood up and his gaze wandered around. A bunch of flowers lay on the dining table and also a pencil and a sheet of writing paper with Michaela's handwriting. It looked as if she had been disturbed. Maybe an emergency? No, it couldn't be because then she had taken the medical bag with her, but it was on the commode next to the front door. Suddenly he heard someone sobbing. It was Katie!

"Katie!" he called.

"Mama?" he heard the child's voice but couldn't see her.

„Katie, where are you?" He grew nervous and went from the living room into the kitchen but couldn't find Katie there either.

"Mama," Katie called again. He followed the voice and found her lying under the stairways. When she spotted Cloud Dancing she smiled and reached her arms out to him. "Coud Dancin."

"HaHo Tse-heh-heh-tho - my daughter" (when Katie was born Sully said "my daughter is your daughter" and that's why he was her Cheyenne father). He got her out and with Katie on his arms he went back to the kitchen. When he approached the kitchen sink to get a glass of water for the little girl, he saw that bloody cloth. What had happened here?

"Katie, where is your mama? Do you know it?"

She looked at him and nodded "Mama up," and showed with her index finger upstairs.

"Katie, was anyone else here with you and mama?"

She nodded again and began to cry. "Bad man." She sobbed "Hurt Mama an' Wof. Mama cried."

"I have seen this," Cloud Dancing whispered to himself. With Katie on his arms he went back to the living room and set her on her blanket. "I'm looking for Mama now," he stroked her hair "and you'll wait here, okay Katie?"

"Yes." And while she took her bunny and pressed it against her chest, Cloud Dancing left her, headed for the stairway and walked up. When he reached the top floor he opened the door of Sullys and Michaelas bedroom. "Dr. Mike?" He entered the room and looked around with wary eyes but no one was inside. He walked out, closed the door and went along the hallway to the next door, Colleens room. With the knife in his hand he slowly stepped to the open door. The first thing he saw was a blouse and a skirt lying on the floor. The next thing he saw was Michaela's almost naked body with a blood smeared décolleté.

"Oh no!" Cloud Dancing dropped down next to her and lifted her head on his knees. A stream of blood came out of her mouth and from a cut above her eyebrow. "Dr. Mike, can you hear me?" He bent over her to check whether she breathed. He noticed nothing. Next he checked her pulse and felt only a very weak one. She's alive! But for how long? He stroked her hair and thought of Sully - his brother. What should he do now? What she urgently needed was a doctor. "I'm taking you to the clinic." He hurried downstairs as to hitch the wagon outside. Then he returned to Michaela, covered her with a blanket and carried her outside. After that he got Katie and the hurt Wolf in the back part of the wagon too.

"Here Katie, take this," he handed her the bunny.

"Mama tired?" she asked Cloud Dancing.

"Yes Katie," he sighed loudly "Mama is tired."

"Wof tired too?"

"Wolf is also tired. Now we all go to town and soon everything is all right again." He stroked her hair.

"Papa in town?

Cloud Dancing shook his head. „No, unfortunately he isn't."

He went back into the house, doused the lights and closed the door. Then he climbed on the forepart of the wagon and prayed to his spirits "Great Spirit, I wanna thank you that you led my way to Dr. Mike tonight," he whispered quietly. "I'll do anything to save her life."

----------------------------------------------------

"Help! Help! Hurry! I need help!" The words tore the silence of the night. "Help!"

Hank sat alone in the saloon when he heard the cries. He hurried outside and saw Cloud Dancing who drove up in front of the clinic.

"What are you doing here! You have no business to do here! Get out of town!" Hank aimed his weapon on Cloud Dancing. But he only looked at Hank, got down from the wagon and opened the clinic door. Now Hank saw whom Cloud Dancing brought with the wagon.

"Michaela! Damn! What happened to her?" He looked at the Indian.

"She must have been attacked. I don't know when it happened, but since I found her an hour ago she is still unconscious. Nothing has happened to Katie but Wolf was shot." Carefully he lifted Michaela out of the wagon and took her inside the clinic. Doing so, the blanket opened a bit and Hank saw her tore camisole.

"Was she raped?" he asked Cloud Dancing.

"I don't know. Only a doctor will be able to say this exactly."

"But Michaela is the only doctor we have here!"

"Then we should fetch a Doctor from Denver," Cloud Dancing replied.

From the noise on the street Dorothy and Loren had woken and came to the clinic. Dorothy saw that Hank carried Katie into the building. She hurried after him.

"What happened and where is Michaela?"

Hank turned his head and showed to the examination table.

"Good heavens!" Terrified she put her hand over her mouth. "Is she dead?" She whispered.

Cloud Dancing took her hand. "No, but she has a weak pulse. My Spirits told me she is fighting very hard."

Dorothy went to Michaela, saw the injuries in her face and her almost naked body.

"Oh Michaela, what has one done to you?" Tears dropped down her cheeks while she held the hand of her best friend.

"We shouldn't let her lie here like this," Cloud Dancing whispered and threw the blanket over Michaela's almost bare chest.

Hank stood still in the middle of the room with Katie on his arms.

"Aunt Dorthy!" The toddler reached his arms to Dorothy.

"Come to me sweetheart." Dorothy took the child from Hank. "Everything is gonna be all right."

"Mama seeping." Katie pointed at her mother.

"Yes darling, she is very tired. Come on, let's go upstairs. There you can rest." Dorothy and Katie went outside.

Hank, Loren and Cloud Dancing stood in front of the still unconscious Michaela.

"What shall we do now?" Loren asked insecurely.

"Someone should get Matthew."

"First of all we should wire to Denver for a doctor. We gotta need some help." Cloud Dancing ordered.

"I go and wake up Horace. He must send the telegram immediately. Then a doctor could be here around noon." Hank opened the clinic door and hurried outside.

"If Dr. Mike is alive by then!" Loren stared at Michaela.

A short time later Daniel rushed inside. "Hank told me what happened to Michaela." He came to her side. "Oh Michaela. Which bastard did such a thing to you?" His eyes looked full of love at her and he couldn't hide his feelings and stroke her face gently.

Loren and Cloud Dancing looked at each other.

"Who found her?" asked Daniel.

"It's me. I found her at the homestead upstairs in one of the bedrooms," Cloud Dancing answered and reported the circumstances.

"Have you seen something unusual in or outside the house?"

"No, nothing. Everything looked as always, only the front door was open. All lights were on but the fire in the fireplace had gone out. On the table lay a pencil and a sheet of writing paper and a bunch of flowers."

"A bunch of flowers?" Daniel pondered and than he exclaimed "Luke Evans! He was the bastard who had done this to Michaela!" Daniel told the men what Michaela had told him about the night a few weeks ago when she had found a bunch of flowers on the table in the homestead.

"I thought he would have left the town after his first attack against Michaela? We've searched the whole area for him and didn't find him!" Loren was helpless.

"Obviously, he hung around all the time. I'll get Matthew and Jake and we'll search for Luke Evans. If Michaela dies, I'll kill this guy with my own hands!" Full of anger Daniel clenched his fists. "And we also should try to find Sully. He has to come back as fast as possible!"

"How will you find him, Daniel?" Cloud Dancing asked the sheriff. "Dr. Mike said he is somewhere on the way between Boulder and Loveland."

At this moment Dorothy came back. "Katie has fallen asleep."

"Miss Dorothy, has Michaela told you the name of the man for whom Sully works?"

"Yes, she has," she mulled it over. "I guess his name was Ravis. Or Lavis? No, no wait, it's Davis. Yes, he is called Howard Davis. A lumber mill owner from Boulder."

"Thank you Dorothy," Daniel nodded. "We should immediately send a telegram to Mr. Davis' home. Perhaps somebody knows where Sully and Mr. Davis are at the moment."

Meanwhile the morning dawned. They had brought Michaela in one of the recovery rooms, but her physical condition hadn't changed and she was still unconscious. Dorothy was on her side the whole time, holding her hand. "Michaela wake up, please." Cloud Dancing called for her. She left the room and went downstairs where Horace had brought a telegram "It's from Dr. Cassidy."

"Thank God. Dr. Cassidy will come with the first train from Denver around 11 o'clock."

"I've also send a telegram from Daniel to Boulder. Now we can only hope that they find Sully soon." Horace said and left the clinic.

------------------------------------------------------

When Sully woke up after a restless night, he still had this bad feeling. Michaela's words were still on his mind "Sully help me, Sully I love you". The only thing he wanted was to go home. After breakfast Mr. Davis gave Sully his wage and Mr. Davis said his good-bye to him and his daughter. "Thank you again, Sully"

"You're welcome, Howard."

"Good bye Nancy, I'll see you at home in a few days." He kissed his daughters cheeks and then Sully and Nancy got back on her way to Boulder.

Nancy and Sully was on their way for more than two hours.

"You are not very talkative today, Sully. Didn't you sleep well?" Nancy wanted to know.

"No, rather dreamed badly," answered Sully curtly and his thoughts went to Michaela.

Nancy noticed that he didn't want to talk and both rode silently through the day. The more they came close to Boulder the more Sully got restless. Then finally they reached the Davis Ranch toward evening.

"I get the horses to the stable and then I'll take the next train to Denver." Sully walked in the direction of the stables.

"Don't you wanna stay another night Sully?" Nancy called after him. "It's getting dark soon. You can take the first train tomorrow morning."

"Thanks for your offer, Nancy. But I wanna go home as fast as possible."

"Is anything wrong, Sully? You didn't speak very much on our way back home."

"No, no. Everything's all right. I only wanna go home." Sully thought about his dream last night. "Sully help me. Sully I love you." His hands began to tremble and his restlessness increased. Anything must have happened at home.

Nancy entered the house. Tired from the long ride she took off her boots and went into the kitchen where she got a glass of water. Exhausted she sat down at the kitchen table and while she looked out of the window she saw Sully who approached the house. She smiled and sighed "His wife is a happy woman to be married with this handsome man."

"Nancy?" a low voice came out of nowhere.

Frightened she turned around and in front of her stood Luke, her brother. But what had happened to him? His clothes are filthy, his face and arms were full of blood and scratches.

"Luke! What happened to you? You are hurt!"

The siblings didn't notice that Sully entered the house and neared the kitchen. He saw Nancy sitting at the kitchen table and in front of her stood a tall man with his back to Sully.

"You were successful in Colorado Springs?" Nancy asked the man unsettled and looked up to him.

Sully became suspicious. Why did Nancy mention Colorado Springs to this man? And suddenly the man fell down on his knees in front of Nancy.

"Oh Nancy, I've killed her. I've murdered her." Only the sobs of the man could be heard for a moment. Then he talked again "I didn't want this. Really. You must believe me Nancy." His head dropped on her lap and with a low voice he continued "She is so beautiful….I only wanted that she loves me!"

"Luke, please, tell me what happened?" she begged and her hands trembled.

He raised the head and looked at his sister. "I can't remember exactly. The only thing I remember is that she has defended herself. Then she stumbled and has fallen down and hit her head. Oh Nancy, I've killed Michaela." Was this man who kneeled in front of his sister really the same man who threatened Michaela so violently?

"Luke. Luke. Calm down. All this is surely a mistake. Look at me. Please. When did you come back?"

"I don't know," he said with a shake of the head. "I guess yesterday."

Sullys heart beat fast. Luke? This name reminded Sully of somebody. But whom? And he knew this voice. And had he heard correctly? This fellow talked about Michaela? His Michaela? Dead? What did this all mean?

Tenderly Nancy stroked her brothers hair. She looked up and behind her brother stood Sully. Frightened she stopped and looked at him. Luke noticed her restlessness and looked up to his sister who looked in direction of the door. He turned his head and saw Sully standing behind him. Sully held his breath. He looked in the face of Luke Evans. The man who was Michaela's patient some weeks ago. The man who's face he saw when the train departed from the train station. The man in whose presence he always had had a bad feeling. But what did he have to do with Michaela?

"I…I…she is dead, Mr. Sully," he told him in a broken voice. "I wanted that she belongs to me. Only me. I love Michaela. She is the most beautiful woman I've ever met. But she didn't want me. She has defended herself….." His voice dropped and a cold deadly gaze from Sullys eyes hit him.

"You are in big trouble Evans," and suddenly Sully slogged him and swung his fist at Lukes jaw, throw him on the ground. "I'm killing you bastard. What have you done? She is MY wife!"

Nancy tried to stop Sully from hitting her brother. But Sully was blind with anger.

"Stop. Sully stop it. Perhaps, it was only an accident."

At this moment the front door was torn up and Peter the foreman ran in.

"Thank God Mr. Sully, you're back. Got a telegram here for you from Colorado Springs. It arrived yesterday. Unfortunately, I didn't know where you are. I'm so sorry." Peter handed him the telegram and looked down.

"_Davis-Ranch. Boulder. – Mr. Byron Sully: Urgent - Michaela has had an accident – immediately return necessary – Sheriff Daniel Simon."_

Sully's face drained all color, hands trembled, he couldn't move. Tears came to his eyes and he was unable to hold his feelings back. Sully let sink the telegram and looked at Nancy. Luke had told the truth. Michaela was really dead.

"Sully, I'm so sorry." Nancy touched his arm, but he retreated. "My brother certainly hasn't done it deliberately."

"You knew that Luke Evans was in Colorado Springs, isn't it so? You knew what your brother wanted to do!" Angrily he looked at Nancy. "That's why you had asked me about my family! Therefore you wanted that I still stay with your father in Longmont! You wanted that I don't return home to my family so soon!"

"No Sully, that isn't true. Believe me!" she inhaled deeply. "Yes, I knew that Luke had fallen in love with a woman doctor in Colorado Springs. But I didn't know that this was your wife. You have to believe me Sully, please. First when you mentioned that your wife is a woman doctor I realized that Luke meant your wife."

"And why haven't you told when you found it out?" he asked angrily. "Nancy, why? If you would have said only one word to me my wife still could live! You can't imagine what this woman mean to me. Everything! She mean everything to me. She is my life. My home. I'm lost without her!"

She stood speechless between the two men. One was a murderer, the other a heartbroken man….

Sully looked at Nancy with sad eyes, then he turned around and walked away. A cold shiver ran down her spine. Never in her whole life would she forget this sad look in Sully's eyes.

---------------------------------------------------

Matthew and Dorothy sat on Michaelas bed and from far they heard the whistle of the train. "Ma, train is coming and Dr. Cassidy will be here soon. He'll help you getting well." Seeking for help he looked at Dorothy, who pressed his hand.

"Certainly, Matthew. We must believe. Your mother is a strong woman. She will make it."

Minutes later Dr. Cassidy arrived at the clinic, where town folks gathered around, concerned about Michaelas condition.

"Horace, have you already received an answer from Sully?" Loren asked.

"Unfortunately no. He is somewhere in the woods of Boulder. I hope that one finds him soon."

"Shouldn't they inform Dr. Mikes family in Boston and also Colleen and Andrew in Philadelphia? They should be informed about her condition!".

"Let's wait and see what Dr. Cassidy says," the Reverend answered. "Until then let us pray." He took his bible and raised his head to heaven "Dear Lord, we ask you to help our sister Dr. Mike in her time of need. Please don't let her alone in those hard times."

Dr. Cassidy entered the room and greeted Matthew and Dorothy.

"Mr. Cooper. I came as far as I could. What happened?"

Matthew told him. "It's Dr. Mike. She is unconscious for at least 12 hours. We could stop her head bleeding. But we don't know what damage is inside of her body. Cloud Dancing found her last night at her homestead. She must have hit her head hard."

Dr. Cassidy took his hat and jacket off, opened his medicine bag and began considering what he had just heard.

"Uhm, there is anything else, Dr. Cassidy." Matthew said hesitantly. "Dr. Mike was almost undressed when she was found. She wore only her undergarment, her camisole was torn. Maybe…," it was difficult for Matthew to keep on talking "…maybe she was raped?" Nervously he clenched his hands.

"Oh," was the only word Dr. Cassidy said. "Would you please leave the room then. I have to examine Dr. Quinn."

Matthew and Dorothy walked out of the clinic and waited on the porch. After a long time Dr. Cassidy opened the door. "Mr. Cooper, would you come in please?" Matthew turned to Dorothy "Please, come with me Miss Dorothy." She saw the fear in his eyes and nodded.

Dr. Cassidy sat down behind Michaela's desk and made notes, then he looked up. "Dr. Quinn has two broken rips and some bruises on both arms but no injuries inside. I stitched the wound on her head. I guess, that cut on her eyebrow came from a punch. That all will heal soon. Her pulse is weak. But her unconsciousness worries me."

"Was she…?" Dorothy stopped.

"No Ma'am. She wasn't raped."

"Oh thank God," relieved she hugged Matthew, who was also relieved.

"How long will she be unconscious?" Matthew wanted to know.

"To be honest – I don't know. It could be a few hours, a few days, a few weeks – or forever. In some cases the patients revive a few hours after a fall or a smash. In other cases a fall can be fatal. You remember my jockey at the horse race five years ago? It was too late to help him."

"Not if Dr. Mike would have operated him."

"That's a matter of opinion, young man!"

"And what can we do now?" Dorothy interrupted the dispute.

"Wait and see, only wait and see Ma'am. And she have to drink and if she don't swallow we must moisturize her lips and her mouth, otherwise she will die from thirst. I will settle down in one of the recovery rooms. So I can keep her under observation. But you should be prepared for the worst. Pray for her." He patted Matthews shoulder and walked out of the room.

"I wish Sully would be here," Matthew sighed loudly.

"Me too," Dorothy responded.

----------------------------------------------------

The last train to Denver and Colorado Springs had already left when Sully reached the train station. What should he do now? He didn't know since when Michaela was gone. He went to the telegraph office and sent a telegram to Daniel: "Got your telegram – know what happened – offender Luke Evans – I'm back tomorrow evening – Sully." He went back into town and rented a room in a boarding house. He opened the window, laid down on the bed, starred at the ceiling and thought of Michaela. He remembered the day when he saw her the very first time. It was on the meadow. A elegant lady was on her way to Reverend Johnson. Cheyenne chief Black Kettle and he were in negotiations with the Army. Her appearance attracted the attention of all men. On her way back to town she stepped in a hole and fell in the mud. Sully smiled when he remembered this. Self-confident she struggled back to her feet, wiped at her dress and walked into town. The next day he met her inside Lorens mercantile. They exchanged an intense look and at this moment he knew he had fallen in love, he had lost his heart. He also remembered their first kiss (it was her birthday), his journey to Boston where he confessed his love to her on a train (a smile crossed his face), their wedding day, especially the wedding night, and Katies birth, when he held this little girl in his hands. And he remembered the last night before his departure five weeks ago, when he and Michaela loved each other full of passion in front of the fireplace.

All these memories made him even more conscious about this loss. Totally distressed he burst into tears. "Why am I so punished? What have I made wrong in my life? Everything that means a lot to me was taken away from me: My father died too soon, soon after my brother died and my mother drowned. My first love Abagail and my daughter Hanna are dead. My Cheyenne family was killed – and now Michaela. Why? Why?" He cried himself to sleep. A dream obsessed him the whole night: Many people stood in front of Michaelas grave. But the casket was empty. And he heard her voice: "Sully…please help me!"

He woke up before dawn. All at once it was clear in his mind that Michaelas death was also his fault. "If I hadn't left her alone she would still be alive." This knowledge hit him hard. How should he live with this guilt? How should he explain this to Katie? His hands got moist and his heart pounded. He figured out that he couldn't return to Colorado Springs. Not now. Not to the place where he was so happy with Michaela. The homestead, her clinic, the town, even Katie would remind him of Michaela too much. He got up, took paper and pencil and wrote a letter.

------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel was on his way to the train station because he expected Sully with the evening train. He was glad to see him again. Michaela's state of health was unchanged and everyone hoped that with Sullys presence her condition would improve. The train arrived and passengers got out and in and Daniel looked around but there was no sign of Sully. We waited a few minutes but there was still no sign of him. Had he missed the train? But then he would have sent a telegram. Daniel went to the telegraph office. "Horace. Have you heard anything from Sully? Actually he wanted to come on this train."

"No sheriff. Perhaps he missed the train and he arrives with the first train tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, that's possible." Pondering this, Daniel left the station and went back to the clinic where Matthew expected Sully.

"Where is Sully?" he asked Daniel.

"I'm sorry, Matthew. He wasn't on the train."

"What?" Matthew was unsettled, "that's impossible. Sully keeps his word."

"Horace meant he will come with the train tomorrow morning."

"I hope so," he sighed. "Dr. Mike needs Sully urgently. I have a hunch that she will never wake up without him."

Daniel slapped his shoulder "Everything will turn out fine. We must believe in it."

Matthew and Dorothy silently sat on Michaelas bed, deepened in thoughts, when Grace entered the room.

"I brought you something to eat."

"Thanks Grace, but I'm not hungry," Dorothy said.

"Matthew, but you must eat something." Grace placed a plate of soup on the table.

"How is Katie?" Matthew asked her.

"She's fine. Robert E. took her home and I put her to bed now. She often asks for her Ma and Pa. Is Sully back?"

"Unfortunately, no. He surely missed the train," Matthew answered her question.

"And how is Dr. Mike?" with sad eyes she looked over to her.

"No change."

The doorbell rang and someone was calling. "Matthew, are you here?" It was Horace.

"Yeah, upstairs," Matthew replied.

Horace hurried upstairs. "This letter came for you with the evening train." He handed over the letter to Matthew.

"For me? From whom?" Matthew turned the letter over in his hands, uncertain. There was no sender.

_Mr. Matthew Cooper_

_Colorado Springs – COLORADO_

He opened the letter and began to read. After a few lines he groaned.

"Bad news?" Grace asked.

„It's from Sully!"

„Why does Sully write a letter to you, when he is on his way home?" Dorothy and Grace looked at each other. "What does he write?"

_Dear Matthew, Colleen, Brian and Katie,_

_Please forgive me for not coming back to Colorado Springs. But I can't. Not now. It hurts so much. You surely think I'm a coward and I let you down – perhaps, you are right. But you should know that I love you all so much, more than you can ever imagine._

Matthew looked at Dorothy. What did that mean?

_But how shall I live with the knowledge that I'll never see Michaela again? We'll never wake up together. I'll never see her smile, never smell that wonderful rose scent in her hair. And the worst of all is that I can touch her never again! She was my life!_

_I met Luke Evans at Mr. Davis' Ranch. He is Mr. Davis' stepson. Evans confessed that he has killed Michaela. First I wanted to kill him too and it doesn't matter to me whether they would hang me. But then you would have lost not only your mother but also me. We'll see each other again, sometime, but I don't know when. I must be alone now and I try to find an answer why this has happened._

_Matthew, please ask Dorothy and Grace for help with the daily needed things for Katie. She doesn't understand yet why her mother is no longer there. You will think that I'm a bad father primarily because I let Katie alone. But I have no choice. I don't know how to get over this. Maybe you can forgive me. I love you all._

_Sully_

Matthew put the letter down, Dorothy and Grace were stunned.

"It was really Luke Evans who has done this to Dr. Mike!" Matthew said. "And Sully believes that Michaela is dead," he sighed.

"And we all thought Evans would have disappeared after he had attacked Michaela the first time."

"Poor Michaela. We all had hoped that Sullys presence could help her wake up." Said Dorothy and turned to Michaela. "Matthew! Grace! Look!" she called excited "She's crying. Michaela's crying." Tears were rolling down Dr. Mike's cheeks.

"Michaela wake up." Dorothy touched Michaelas arm.

"It looks as if she had understood everything when you read Sully's letter, Matthew."

"I better go get Dr. Cassidy." Grace said and hurried outside.

When Dr. Cassidy had finished the examination he shook his head. "I'm sorry. There are no symptoms of waking up."

"But she has cried! As if she had understood every word of the letter. Couldn't it be possible that she can hear us or notice what happened around her in spite of her unconsciousness?" Dorothy and Grace asked the doctor.

"That's ridiculous ladies!"

"But..."

"No buts. I am the doctor. Out with you, right away! Dr. Quinn needs her rest and no excitement!"

The friends stood helpless outside the clinic.

"Matthew, you should inform Dr. Mikes family and Brian in Boston now. And also Colleen and Andrew. Nobody knows when or whether Sully will come back. They must be informed about Dr. Mikes state of health.

"And Daniel should inform the sheriff in Boulder. Luke Evans must be arrested."

Matthew nodded "Yes, you are right Miss Dorothy. I will send a telegram to Mrs. Quinn and Colleen immediately."

---------------------------------------------------

Brian, Elizabeth and Michaelas sister Rebecca came back from town.

"It was a wonderful day Grandma'. Thank you so much." Lovingly he embraced Elizabeth and Rebecca. "It's so exciting to be here in Boston. I will write a letter to Ma and tell her everything. Good night Grandma, good night Aunt Rebecca." Brian ran upstairs.

Elizabeth smiled "He is such a good boy. Your father would be so proud of him."

"Yes mother. I think so." Rebecca kissed her mothers cheek. "I will go home now. I'm so tired and my new shoes give me much pain," she groaned. "Brian sure kept us moving."

Butler Harrison neared and cleared his throat. "Misses Quinn, Misses Rebecca. This telegram arrived just now." He was embarrassed and uneasy when he handed it over to Elizabeth. "Michaela had accident – family urgently needed in Colorado Springs – Matthew Cooper"

Elizabeth turned pale "Oh no" and the sheet slipped out of her hand.

"Mother, what happened?" Rebecca picked up the telegram and read it. Then she took a deep breath and told her mother "I'll tell it to Brian. Then we'll pack. The next train to St. Louis and Denver leaves at 10 p. m. Mother, calm down. Everything will turn out all right." She hugged her mother and went upstairs.

Rebecca knocked at Brians door and entered the room. "Brian?"

"Aunt Rebecca. You are still here?"

She sat down on the bed. "Brian would you sit with me, please?"

He looked at her questioningly. "Sure"

"Grandma received a telegram from Matthew."

"From Matthew?" Brian got nervous. „What's wrong?"

"Brian, your mother had an accident and Matthew needs us in Colorado Springs."

"What has happened?" he asked her with a racing heart.

"The telegram said nothing. Please pack your bag, we'll take the next train to Colorado."

…to be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

**One Day Can Change Your Life**

**Chapter 5**

For five days, Sully roamed woods. He wanted to be alone. Alone with his thoughts. Alone with his memories. For three days he had neither eaten nor slept. His face was pale, his whole body shook, and every step was difficult for him. He wanted to fall asleep and don't wake up any more. Then he would be where he would like to be. With Michaela. They would be united again. But then he thought of Katie, his sweet little girl he loved so much. He couldn't do this to his child. Or to Brian, Colleen and Matthew. He walked deeper into the woods and on the way he collected berries and nuts. With his last ounce of strength he found shelter near a creek and fell asleep. And again he had this bad dream: He saw Michaela's empty casket and heard her voice "Sully…please help me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"What does it mean, Sully has dissappeared?" Elizabeth looked around.

"Well," Matthew answered hesitantly. "Sully wrote a letter and told us that he couldn't come back at the moment because….. he thinks Michaela is dead. And we all know how much he loves her."

„Here we go again! Just like before the wedding and Katie's birth," Elizabeth said angrily. "How can he let down Michaela and Katie? He should be here - for them!"

"Grandma, try to understand him." Colleen looked at Andrew, seeking for help. "It must be awful for him. He thinks he has lost Ma like Abagail and Hanna eight years ago. But I know Sully, he will come back.

Elizabeth sank down on the chair and buried the face in her hands. "Colorado Springs causes only sorrowpain for my daughters. First Marjorie died of diphtheria and now it seems I have to bury another daughter in this town."

"Mother! How can you say something like that?" Rebecca was appalled. "She is still alive! And she will wake up. However, we must hope and believe. And pray."

"Rebecca, you have heard Dr. Cassidy. The longer she is unconscious, the lower her chance to survive. She belongs to a hospital in Boston with the best doctors and the best nursing. But she wants to live in this wilderness! I wished," she burst out, "she had never met Sully. Then she would be married to William or another distinguished man now and she would live in Boston."

"But would she be as happy in Boston as she is here with Sully and the children, mother?"

Elizabeth hesitated. "No," she admitted abashedly, "I don't think so."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth searched the town for Dr. Cassidy and found him at last at Grace's Café.

"Dr. Cassidy, I have to talk to you!"

"Please, sit down Mrs. Quinn. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to know your opinion on the state of health of my daughter, Dr. Michaela Quinn. You mean she barely has a chance to survive if she will not awake soon? Is that right, Dr. Cassidy?"

"Yes, Ma'am, that's right."

"And how would be her chance to survive if she would be treated in a modern clinic?"

"Perhaps, there would be a better chance to survive because of better diagnostics and better treatment."

"Good," Elizabeth said, "then I know what I have to do now."

"What do you have in mind Mrs. Quinn?"

"I will bring my daughter to the Boston Memorial Hospital!"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Yes, Dr. Cassidy. I will order a special compartment from the railroad company so we can bring her to Boston the safest."

"It's to dangerous!" Dr. Cassidy explained. „There is to much commotion. She wouldn't survive the long journey."

"But she will also not survive in Colorado Springs without the best medical treatment. Am I right Dr. Cassidy?" Elizabeth looked at him questioningly.

"Yes Ma'am" he answered simply.

"Then I thank you for taking care of my daughter, Sir. Dr. Cook and my granddaughter will accompany us to Boston so Michaela will be in good hands.

"This journey is irresponsible!"

"No Sir. This journey is her only chance! In a few days we'll leave Colorado Springs." Elizabeth stood up and was going to leave the café when Dr. Cassidy said, "Wait. Perhaps there is another chance to help her waking up."

"What do you mean?"

"Mrs. Jennings told me that your daughter has cried when Mr. Cooper read a letter in her presence. First I guessed it is impossible. But then I've thought about it. Perhaps this is her chance to wake up.

"I don't understand."

"Look. I guess, Dr. Quinn understands what happened around her but she can't answer. Perhaps her tears are her way to communicate with us."

"And what shall we do now?" Elizabeth asked, all churned up inside.

"Talk to her. Tell her something about her life, her family or the town. We'll see whether she reacts."

"All right Dr. Cassidy. That is certainly worth trying. But if her state of health doesn't change I'll take her to Boston, even without your permission."

Elizabeth turned around, left the café and went straight to the clinic. She entered Michaela's room and sat down on her bed. While stroking Michaela's hand she began to speak. "When you decided to go out west, I thought you would come back to Boston a few weeks later. But when you didn't, I was angry with you. Yes darling, I was really angry with you. Because you've left me alone, particularly because I imagined something special for my little girl. You should have a comfortable life in Boston with a distinguished man on your side and many children. And most of all I wanted to have you near me. But when I came here for my first visit, I've noticed that you had fallen in love with Sully." Elizabeth smiled. "I guess, at that time you didn't know it yourself but I saw it in your eyes. I refused to believe that you loved him. He wasn't that kind of man I've imagined for you. What could he offer?"

She sighed deeply. "And when you where in Boston while I was ill, I noticed that Dr. Burke courted you. I hoped you would stay and marry William and I was so disappointed when you went back to Colorado Springs."

And Elizabeth confirmed in a whisper, "Meanwhile I've recognized that Sully was the best that could have happened to you. He is a good man. You have never been so happy in Boston as here in Colorado Springs – except the time you have had with your father at his practice. It has become clear to me that for a happy life you neither need money nor a grand house or the fine Boston society but only one thing: true love. And you've found this true love with Sully. None of my girls was ever as happy as you are Michaela. Please child, try to get well again. For Sully. For Katie…and for me!"

Elizabeth took Michaela's hand in hers. While she sat on her bed she waited for any reaction. Suddenly she felt a twitch in Michaela's hand. "Michaela. Can you hear me?" Excited she waited for another sign. And because nothing more happened she left the room disappointed.

--------------------------------------------

Sully ran off into the woods not thinking were he was going. He ran so fast and his heart pounded faster and faster but the pain never stopped. Then he fell down on his knees, raised his head to heaven and closed his eyes. "Michaela where are you? I need you so much! I wanna hold you again, hear your voice again, feel your touch again. There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance to look into your eyes and see you looking back." Tears rolled down his cheeks. "You have come into my world and made me strong. You are my heart song, my soul mate. Thank you for everything you have done for me." He drew in his breath. "Michaela. I'll never forgive me that I've left you alone for so long. It's so hard to losin' the one you love. But I promise you," he whispered, "I will keep you alive in my heart. I will love you forever. I always will. MICHAELAAAA!"

He started to cry uncontrolled. While he cried he figured out that he had lost his way. Life will never be the same again without Michaela. She was gone and so was a part of Sully. And he knew that he couldn't go through this all alone. He needed help. At the time when Abagail and Hanna died, Cloud Dancing found him and took him to the Cheyenne camp. He had taught him to trust the guidance of the Great Spirit.

---------------------------------------------

For days Cloud Dancing was looking for Sully. He had to find him soon to tell him that Michaela was still alive. But without Sully she would pass away. That's what the Spirits told him last night. He prayed to the Great Spirit again when he suddenly heard a shout "MICHAELAAAA!" It was Sully's shout.

Cloud Dancing quickly got up and hurried in the direction of this desperately cry. Then he saw him, his brother. He knelt on the ground, face in his hands. A few steps away from Sully he stopped.

"Ha-Ho, my brother"

Hesitantly Sully raised his head. His face was very pale and his deep blue eyes were drowned in tears. He raised himself up on his feet and looked squarely in the eyes of his Cheyenne brother. Both men walked toward each other, than they hugged and Cloud Dancing said the words that Sully never expected at that moment.

"She is alive, Sully."

Unbelievingly Sully looked at his friend. "Michaela ain't dead? But…"

"She is alive, really. But she is badly hurt."

Cloud Dancing led the shivering Sully to a log and both men sat down.

"Michaela was attacked in your homestead. She tumbled and hit her head hard and since the accident she is without consciousness."

"What about Katie?" Sully asked anxciously.

"Nothing happened to her. I found Michaela that night because I was coincidentally near your house."

"Oh my God. Why wasn't I there?!"

"Sully, there is something else you have to know." Cloud Dancing cleared his throat. "The man wanted to ….hurt her."

"Oh no!" Sully jumped up. "I should have killed him!"

Cloud Dancing calmed him down. "I think we should go home to Colorado Springs. Michaela needs you. The Great Spirit told me that she loses her strength. You are her only chance to survive."

Sully lowered his head and whispered, "Let's go. She needs me."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Andrew entered Michaela's recovery room to look after her. He checked her pulse, which was barely to sense. Her face was reddened and her forehead covered with a sheen of perspiration. When he touched her forehead he realized that she run a high fever. Suddenly Michaela tossed her head wildly to and fro and Andrew tried to calm her down.

"Michaela, can you hear me?"

She groaned and her whole body began to shiver and her eyes flattered. Andrew held her tight. "Michaela, can you understand me?" he asked again. When she didn't react he hurried to the door, opened it and called, "Dr. Cassidy. Colleen. I need your help."

Colleen ran upstairs. "Dr. Cassidy isn't here and I don't know where he is."

"Damn it! Michaela is burning up, she shivers and her pulse is very weak. She will die before our eyes, Colleen."

"No Andrew," she cried desperately. "We can't let this happen!" Helplessly Colleen kneeled next to her mother's bed and stroked her face. "Ma, please, stay with us. What shall Katie do without you? Your little girl needs you. Just like Brian, Matthew and me. And Sully."

"Colleen I need atropine. At once!" Colleen knew what this meant and hurried downstairs.

At this moment Michaela stopped trembling and tore up the eyes. Her gaze was empty and suddenly one desperate yell escaped her throat. "SULLLYYYYY!" She closed her eyes, let out a small breath…. And then lay deathly still.

"No Michaela, don't do this!" Andrew leaned close to her nose and mouth listening and then he felt her pulse. Nothing. She had stopped breathing and her heart had stopped beating. "Breath, please!" He put the stethoscope on her chest and tried to hear her heartbeat. Nothing. It was like the age-long moment of a nightmare.

When Colleen arrived downstairs at the examination room she opened the medicine cabinet and took out a syringe and the atropine. At this moment the door opened and Sully and Cloud Dancing entered the clinic. Colleen turned around and she couldn't believe that he was back.

"Sully, you are back!" Then she burst into tears. Sully walked toward his daughter and took her in his arms. He realized that her whole body shivered.

"Cloud Dancing found me and he told me that Michaela is alive. How is she?"

"She is dying, Sully." She whimpered, "She is dying." Then she disentangled herself from his embrace and rushed upstairs. Sully looked at Cloud Dancing and ran after her. When he entered Michaela's room, Andrew tried to massage her heart back to life while Colleen gave her an injection.

"Andrew, don't let her die! Not now! Not like this!" Sully yelled the words out and sank down next to Michaela's bed. "Michaela, I'm back! Can you hear me? I'm with you again! You can't go away. How shall I live without you?" He lowered his head and after a few seconds, that looked like an eternity to him, he felt Colleens hand on his arm.

"Pa!"

He haltingly raised his head and asked, "She is dead?"

"No," Colleen shook her head. "Andrew's attempt to resuscitate her was successful. She is alive."

Unbelievingly he looked from Colleen to Andrew. "Really?"

"Yes." Andrew confirmed. "Her pulse is weak but steady. Unfortunately she is unconscious again."

Sully looked to Michaela whose chest sank and lifted. He took her face in both hands and kissed her mouth tenderly. Tears from his eyes dropped down on her cheeks and it seemed as if she was crying. "Everything will be all right Michaela. Believe me. We are together again."

Andrew asked Colleen and Cloud Dancing to leave the room. Then he turned to Sully. "May I talk to you, please?" Andrew explained the medical facts to Sully.

"Michaela's condition is very serious. She is unconscious since the attack. Dr. Cassidy came from Denver as fast as he could and he took over her medical treatment."

"Dr. Cassidy? But Michaela…"

"Sully, believe me they had no other choice. She urgently needed a doctor and Dr. Cassidy was here first. Colleen and I heard about her accident only a few days ago and we came here immediately."

"And what did Dr. Cassidy say about Michaela's state of health? Tell me the truth Andrew even if it might be painful."

"Well. He said the longer she is unconscious the lower is her chance to survive. And you have seen it just now that we've almost lost her."

Sully nodded. "And what can we do now?"

"Dorothy told me that Michaela cried when Matthew read your letter. First Dr. Cassidy said it couldn't be but by now he thought it could be still possible that she noticed the words in her subconsciousness. Colleen and I agree. Therefore talk to her Sully. She's waiting for you. I guess, you are her only chance to wake up."

Sully nodded. "I'll do all in my power to help her out of this situation. Thank you Andrew." He shook the hands of his son-in-law. "Uhm, by the way, where is Katie? And Elizabeth and Brian, do they know what has happened?"

"Matthew had informed Michaela's mother and she, Rebecca and Brian arrived here a few days ago. And Dorothy and Grace have taken care of Katie. The children will be glad to see you again. I'll look for the family and tell them that you are back."

"Thank you Andrew."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth was in the café with Rebecca, Matthew, Brian, Katie and also Daniel and she told them about her decision to bring Michaela to Boston.

"Dr. Cassidy has tried everything to help her but I believe only the physicians in Boston can help her to get better. These doctor's have a special experience and more medical potentiality. I've already informed Dr. Burke and he is prepared for our arrival. He expects us."

"Isn't such a long journey too dangerous for Dr. Mike?" Matthew asked.

"No, because I ordered a special train compartment. In addition, Andrew and Colleen accompany us and take care of Michaela." Then she turned to Brian and Katie, "and you both will come with us to Boston. So you haven't to fend for yourself out here in the wilderness, now that your father preferred to leave you poor kids!"

"That's not true! He would never do such a thing, Pa will come back!" Brian looked desperately at Matthew. "He has promised, hasn't he Matthew?"

"Of course, Sully comes back! He is a man of his word." Matthew comforted his little brother.

Andrew and Colleen entered the café and they heard Matthews last words and Andrew said, "Sully is already back and he is with Michaela now."

"What?" The whole family jumped to their feet and wanted to go to the clinic immediately.

"Stop. Please wait a moment. Colleen and I have to talk to you. Sit down, all of you."

Colleen rose to speak "Grandma, Andrew and I can't agree anymore to transport Dr. Mike to Boston."

"But why?" Elizabeth asked confused. "Yesterday you both were convinced that Michaela's best chance to survive is to bring her to Boston. Why have you changed your mind now?"

"Mrs. Quinn," Andrew cleared his throat. "The circumstances changed dramatically and the journey would be too dangerous."

"What does this mean?" Matthew asked excited.

Andrew took a deep breath. "Michaela had a cardiac arrest an hour ago." The family looked at him clueless. "That means her heart stopped beating," Colleen explained.

"Oh no!" Elizabeth dropped on her seat. "Not my little girl."

Colleen hugged her grandmother. "Calm down, grandma. She's alive. We could revive her but the pulse is very weak and she is still unconscious. That's why we reject the journey. She wouldn't survive it."

"And here she won't survive either!" Elizabeth sobbed, "I will lose her!"

"No grandma. I believe, no I know she will wake up because Sully is back now.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sully put a chair next to Michaela's side and sat down. While he took her face in his hands he kissed every part of her motionless face. "I love you Michaela and I need you so much." Then he told her about Boulder and how he found out that Luke Evans had "killed" her and how desperate and helpless he was.

I hear the sound of a loving voice. Sully's voice? Yes, that's his voice! Oh thank God, Sully you are back!

While he talked to her he couldn't keep his eyes away from her and he noticed an eye flutter when he talked to her. But she didn't open her eyes.

"Michaela, can you hear me? I know you can hear me, I see it in your face. Try to open your eyes or press my hand if you understand me, please darling."

"Oh Sully, I understand every single word from you and I would like to answer you. But I can't! My mind knows what I want to say but no word escapes my mouth and I can't move. I'm so forlorn and scared. Please help me Sully. Talk to me again. I want to hear you, feel you. I wanna live for the children and for you. Especially for you!"

Immediately Sully's heart began to beat faster. There was a connection so full and sweet and so tender and so filled with their love. A smile came to his face and he leaned forward to kiss her softly upon her lips. "I'm with you my heart song and I know you can hear me. You will wake up and come back to me. I love you Michaela!."

Quiet and without Sully noticing anything, Elizabeth stepped into the room.

"Good afternoon Sully."

He turned around slowly. "Hello Elizabeth."

"Uhm, I'm glad to see you again," she said hesitantly and then burst into tears. "I don't want to lose her. It's so terrible if you have to stand beside her and can't do anything. In these last few years I've hurt her so much with my words because I talked her into believing that you and Colorado Springs can't give her a proper life, that you are not the right man for her. I wanted that she returned to Boston and to me. I said so many bad things and I would like to tell her that I feel so sorry for that." She sobbed but then she raised her head and looked straight into Sully's eyes. "And I also want to apologize to you Sully. I had often done you wrong. But in the mean time I recognized that you and Michaela are meant to be together and wealth and a classy live in Boston can't give Michaela what she has found here with you in Colorado Springs: Her true love."

Sully was astonished at his mother-in-laws words. Never he had thought that she was capable to let out her feelings. He stood up, headed for her and pulled her wordlessly in his arms.

"She is my little girl Sully. She can't die!" Elizabeth cried.

"She won't die! I don't let this happen. I promise this to you. And I also would like to tell you something: Even if I've never complied with your ideas of the ideal son-in-law and you wished that Michaela had married another man, the only thing I can say to you is that I love your daughter from the bottom of my heart. I love her more then my own life. I would do anything for her. On the surface we look different like day and night. But here deep inside…," he put his hand on his heart, "here inside we are one. Our hearts beat in unison. We are meant to be together," he whispered.

Elizabeth wiped away her tears and looked at Sully. "You are a good man."

"And you are a good mother to Michaela despite your differences. She really loves you. You are a fond grandmother to the children and you are also a good mother-in-law to me. And therefore I wanna thank you." Sully kissed her on the cheek. "Please never forget this."

_Oh mother. I know you always wanted my best and you never meant it bad, but your words have hurt me really often. Nevertheless I love you mother. I surely wasn't always the daughter you have wanted and I always had my own mind. But Sully is right. We are one in heart and soul and we are meant to be together. Oh how I would like to tell you all this by myself._

Sully led Elizabeth to his chair. "Sit down and rest. I leave you alone with Michaela now, talk to her. Tell her about your feelings. She understands you. Believe me!"

"Thank you Sully." Elizabeth looked at him first and then at Michaela.

"Oh Sully look! She cries!" Elizabeth was excited, "Just like the day when Matthew read your letter." She took Michaela's hand. "Michaela, darling, can you hear me?"

_Yes mother, I can hear you._

Sully went to the other side of the bed. Lovingly he stroked a wisp out of her face, kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "I know you can hear me. Be strong and fight and come back to us."

Michaela still cried. _"Yes Sully, I am strong. I'll make it. I am with you again. Soon._

----------------------------------------------------

The whole family was at Grace's café when Dr. Cassidy came there, too.

"Good evening, Mr. Sully. Good evening, Mrs. Quinn."

Sully gave him a nod.

"Mr. Sully, I guess Dr. Cook informed you about Dr. Quinn's state of health. And I guess, my presence is no longer needed. Dr. Cook can take over her further treatment. But in my opinion there is nothing more we can do for her. I don't believe she will recover. And after she almost died this morning I hardly think that she survives the next few days. You have to face facts and brace yourself for the worst, Mr. Sully."

Under the table Sully clenched his fists.

"Even if you think you have to give up hope Dr. Cassidy, we, her family, are of a another opinion. We don't give up. Not at all. She will wake up!"

Dr. Cassidy smiled. "You are all very optimistic. In this case I disagree. But if she really wakes up Mr. Sully, then you should take care that her life gets quieter and she gets aware of her duties as a housewife and mother. It's like I already said: A woman should settle down and raise a family, not run a clinic."

Elizabeth rose up from her seat and walked toward Dr. Cassidy. With cold eyes she looked at him and said, "I thank you Dr. Cassidy for being here when my daughter needed a doctor and I thank you for your efforts to help her. But I also want to say this: I am proud of my daughter. I am proud that I am the mother of such a good doctor. And my grand-daugther, Mrs. Colleen Cook, will belong to the next generation of good and involved physicians in our country and I am also very proud of her. If you need a doctor for yourself someday, I wish that you never get such a heartless and unkind doctor like you are yourself. Good day, Mr. Cassidy!"

Elizabeth turned around and with her head lifted she went back to her place next to Sully. He noticed that she trembled and pressed her hand. "Well done, Elizabeth."

Without another word Dr. Cassidy left the café and also the town at the same evening. After he was gone no one spoke a word for a few seconds. Matthew was the first who rose to speak. "Is Dr. Cassidy right? Will she die?" he looked at Sully, Andrew and his sister.

"I hope that everything will go well Matthew. I know Dr. Mike for two years and I know she is a strong woman who never gives up. But looking at it as doctor, I believe he is right. If a patient shows no reaction for such a long time…."

"No." Sully hit his fist hard on the table. "She will not die! Haven't you noticed that she reacted when we talked to her? Her eyelids moved and she cried. I'm convinced that she hears us. Why don't you have confidence in Michaela?" He lowered his head.

Katie, who set next to her father, crawled on his lap and flung her little arms around his neck "Papa, not angry. Love you!"

„Oh Katie" Sully's eye got wet and he pressed her close to his heart and kissed her cute face. "No sweetheart, I'm not angry. I'm only sad."

"Because Mama ill?"

"Yes darling. Mama is very ill and I'm so sad because mama already sleeps so long."

"Katie mama" her hand showed in direction of the clinic.

"Yes darling, let's go to mama. She will be pleased to see you. And you have to tell her what you've done the last few days." Father and daughter stood up and went away.

With Katie on his hand he entered Michaela's room. Insecure, she stopped in front of the bed.

"Mama?" she looked up to her father who took her on his arm and walked next to his wife's bed.

"Wouldn't you tell mama a good-night-story like she usually does for you every night?"

"Mama seeping"

"Yes sweetheart, but she can hear you."

Katie climbed up onto the bed and sat down so she could look at her mothers face. She laid her head in her mother's arms. "Mama evythin' all right. Papa and Katie here now".

Sully felt a lump in his throat. He sat down on the chair and Katie told her mother with childish words and her little vocabulary about the last few days. She told her about her overnight stay with Grace and Robert E. and her visit at Robert E's horses. That she had visited Loren at the store and he had given candies to her. She told about the picnic with grandma, aunt Rebecca and Colleen on the meadow next to the homestead.

Five minutes later she got tired and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and reached for Sully. He leant forwards and Katie put her little hands around his face and kissed him lovingly "Love you papa." Then she turned around to Michaela and kissed her as well "Love you mama". She laid her head back into her mother's arms and fell asleep.

_Oh Kati,e my darling. I miss you so much. I love you too._

Sully pulled the blanket up to Michaela and Katie's chest and tucked it around them. He leaned back in his chair and a little while later he dozed off. When he awoke around midnight Katie already slept soundly at her mother's side. Silently he left the room, went downstairs and opened the clinic door. He inhaled deeply, stepped out into the cool night and sat down on the bench. Sully leant forward, elbows on his knees, head in his hands and stared on the ground. What if Dr. Cassidy was right and Michaela will never wake up? With a deep breath he told himself, "Sully, stop thinking about this! Everything will be all right."

The night was dark and Sully didn't notice that Daniel had approached the clinic.

"Sully?" he spoke to him and took off his hat and turned it in his hands.

Sully raised his head. "Daniel, what are you doing out so late?"

"I could ask you the same my friend."

"I need fresh air."

Daniel nodded. "How is Michaela?"

Sully shook his head "Still unchanged," he murmured and leant back. "I don't know how long she can make it. I don't wanna lose her Daniel. Life goes on for everyone and I'm sitting here and I can do nothing, nothing to help her!" Sully hit his fist on the armrest. "What if she really dies? I can't get through this once again!"

Daniel put his arm around Sully's shoulder and both men didn't speak a word. Daniel cringed at the thought of her possible death and only he knew how much he still loved Michaela. But she was his best friends wife and he had buried his feelings for her deep down inside of his heart.

The coolness of the night stiffened the bodies of the men and when Daniel stood up and said, "I'm going home now and you should go back to Michaela" Sully stood up too and shook his friend's hand. "I'm glad you were here."

"You're welcome my friend. Good night Sully."

"Good night Daniel."

Daniel walked a few steps away and turned around. "Wait Sully. Uhm, there is something I must tell you. I got a telegram from sheriff Spooner from Boulder."

Sully turned around, still standing on the porch.

"Luke Evans has killed himself yesterday."

Sully only nodded, opened the door and disappeared inside of the clinic. He entered Michaela's room and watched his sleeping daughter and wife. If he wouldn't know that Michaela fought for her life, this would be a lovely family idyll…. Suddenly he hesitated. Michaela wasn't under the blanket like he had left her. Her right hand was over the blanket now. Brooding he folded back the blanket and lifted Katie up in his arms "Come on sweetheart, I'll bring you in your own bed and tomorrow you are allowed to visit your mama again."

A few minutes later he returned to Michaela. His tiredness was gone. While he stood at the window and was lost in thoughts, he began to talk. "Michaela, you know I'm not a man of many words and I don't speak about my feelings."

He hesitated for a moment before spoke again. "I've never told you about my feelings. What I felt when I met you for the first time. But I'm ready to tell it to you now and I hope it's not to late…"

He took a deep breath. "When Abagail and Hanna passed away I couldn't stand it. I escaped into the woods and I wanted to die too but Cloud Dancing found me and took me to his tribe. The Cheyenne became my new family and Cloud Dancing my brother. During my time with the Indians I have sworn to myself that I will never fall in love again nor once again have my own family." He turned around and looked at Michaela "But then you came into my life. You turned my life around. When I stood opposite you in Loren's store and I looked into your eyes I knew immediately that there was something special between us. Your eyes touched my soul. And deep in my heart I felt a never known safety. First I fought against my feelings because we were so different. A lady from Boston and me, a simple man from Colorado."

He still stood motionless, staring out the window. "But whenever I looked in your eyes and you smiled at me I felt so good, I felt secure. And with every further encounter my love for you increased. Someday I confessed myself that I wanted only one thing with all my heart: That you become my wife and share the rest of your life with me. You came into my life and changed it. You've made me strong!"

Sully turned away from the window, went back to Michaela's bed and sat down on the chair. He looked blue, tired and exhausted when he took her hand and stroked it tenderly. "My heart told me exactly what I felt but I couldn't tell it to you because I was so scared you would rebuff me. And when I told you that I care about you, it was the day when Mr. Watkins made the town photo, and you also told me you care about me I knew that we'll have a common future." He kissed her palm. "With Abagail it was so different. I loved her too but I never had that kind of feelings for her that I have for you. You gave me a home. Oh I love you so much Michaela. And I miss your smile, your tenderly hugs and kisses.

_Sully, I love you too! _

There was a vibration in his voice that made her desire to see his lovely face, feel his embrace. She wanted to open her eyes but she was unable to do this.

He continued "And I was often so scared to lose you. When Dr. Burke made you a proposal of marriage I thought you would never return to Colorado Springs. But you came back – because you loved me. When David returned right after our engagement and he told you he still loves you I thought that's the end of our love and you would go back to Boston, back to your former life."

I never wanted to marry another man but you Sully.

Sully sighed loudly. "And now… now Luke Evans almost killed you because he wanted your love. For a while I thought I had lost you forever. I felt as if my heart had been ripped out. But you are alive and I will always be grateful."

Exhaling, he looked at her. "How can you ever forgive me that I let you alone. I should have been here with you and Katie."

He buried his face in his hands and tears were running down his cheeks. "If it pleases God to take you away from me I will not get over it. I haven't the strength to live without you. You are my life." He paused. "I imagined our future: I wanna grow old with you, Michaela. With you I want to experience how Katie grows up, marries and builds her own family. I always wanted a big family, and how often have I thought about a new family member, a sweet little girl again or maybe a boy."

_This is my wish too. Maybe a little boy with eyes like yours._

"We belong together Michaela and I beg you, come back to me. You must believe in yourself like I do. Come back to me."

He knelt on both knees beside her bed and squeezed her hand while his tears dropped down his cheeks. "Please don't leave me alone. I can't live without you. I can't. Come back to me." His heart cried for her when he laid his head on her lap and sobbed.


	6. Chapter 6

One Day Can Change Your Life 

by Evy-N.

Chapter 6 

His last words echoed in her head, „Come back to me! Come back to me! Come back to me..."

Suddenly Michaela felt a big inner peace. Unnoticed by Sully her eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes. The first thing she sensed was Sully's head on her lap. She looked around and detected that she was in one of the recovery rooms in her clinic. 'Why am I not at home in my own bed?'

She laid her hand on Sully's head and stroked gently over his hair. "Sully?" she whispered low. "Sully?"

Sully held his breath and made no sound. Her voice sounded so near, so real. Was this only his imagination or maybe she…? There was just a few seconds silence before he heard her voice again.

"Sully?"

Then he raised his head and looked up. He could hardly believe what he saw. Michaela had opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I am back again."

Smiling and crying at the same time he looked at her "I knew it!" he sobbed, "I knew you would make it Michaela! Oh thank God, I'm so happy, so grateful."

He pulled her in his arms and kissed her face again and again while tears rolled down his cheeks. Michaela now let her tears flow freely, too.

"How are you Michaela? How do you feel? Are you in pain? Do you feel warm enough? Are you hungry? You didn't eat for so many days you must be hungry!"

"No Sully, I'm not hungry but I'm thirsty. Could I have some water please?"

"Yes, well, thirsty." He said and stood up to get a pitcher and a glass. He poured water in and handed her the glass. "Here you are."

With little sips she drunk and dropped back onto the pillow.

"You must rest Michaela."

"No, I… I'm not tired."

"I believe so. You've slept for two weeks," he said and grinned.

"Two weeks?" she couldn't believe it.

"Yes, you fell down and you passed out."

Michaela grew quiet. "But why….?"

Then it occurred to her. „Oh my God!"

She covered her face with her hands: A shot – the injured Wolf – Luke Evans smelling after whiskey – Katie crying – Colleens bedroom – her ripped camisole – Luke Evans above her – her fall…..

"Katie? How is Katie? What has he done to her?" she asked flurried.

"Calm down Michaela. Katie is all right, he has nothing done to her. She sleeps next door and she will be so happy to see you again." He took her hand in his and kissed her palm. "Just like me."

Michaela cried silently. "It was so terrible Sully. You weren't here and I was so alone, so helpless. His mouth, his hands… they were everywhere. I was so afraid that he does something to Katie."

Sullly's eyes darkened with anger. "I would have been supposed to kill him!"

"What happened after I fell?" she asked her husband.

"Cloud Dancing found you that night because he was nearby by chance. He found you unconscious in Colleen's room and brought you to the clinic. They called for Dr. Cassidy from Denver…"

"Dr. Cassidy? But…"

"Michaela, he was the only doctor who was available on call at that moment. He tried his best but he didn't give you any great chances of survival."

"Oh Sully, was it really so bad?"

He nodded "I only can say what I know from Matthew, Cloud Dancing and Dorothy because I wasn't here" he said with a sad voice.

"No Sully, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. I should have been here. All this wouldn't have happened then. It was my fault. I don't know whether I can ever forgive myself for this. Will you be able to forgive me Michaela?"

She remained silent. And she asked herself what if he wouldn't have accepted the job in Boulder. And she figured out that all this wouldn't have happened. So was it actually his fault? No, not at all! However, doubts remained deep inside of her...

After a little while Michaela asked "Since when are you back from Boulder?"

"Since yesterday morning. I met Luke Evans on my last day in Boulder and he told me that he has killed you" he said in a trembling voice. "I was so forlorn. This couldn't be true! Not you. How should I continue to live without you? I ran through the woods for days and I wanted to die so that I could be with you. But then I thought about Katie and Brian….and three days ago Cloud Dancing found me and told me that you are alive."

"Oh Sully."

"And yesterday when I was finally back, you were dying! I entered the clinic at that moment when your heart stopped beating," he said with a low voice. "I'm so glad, that Andrew and Colleen were with you at that moment and could revive you."

"Colleen and Andrew are here?"

"Yes and also Brian, Rebecca and your…"

"…my mother, I know."

Sully stood up and stroked his hair back. "But now it's enough. I go and fetch Andrew that he can examine you. And then you must rest."

"No, Sully. Let him sleep. I'm fine. Come to me and hold me. I've missed you so much." She pulled back the blanket and Sully laid down next to her. He leant over her and kissed her gently on the lips. "I missed you, too."

---------------------------------------------------------------

When Colleen came into the recovery room the next morning, Michaela still lay in Sully's arms. She watched her mother's relaxed face, smiled and she was just about to leave the room when she heard her mother's voice.

"Good morning, Colleen."

Slowly Colleen turned around. "Ma?"

She hurried to Michaela. „Oh Ma! I can't believe it!"

Meanwhile Sully had woken up and smiled at Colleen. "I knew that she would make it."

Colleen was so agitated and ran out in the hallway. "Andrew, Brian, Grandma, Aunt Rebecca. Come here, fast!"

Andrew opened his door, still tired. "Colleen, what happened? Is something wrong with Michaela?"

"Yes, yes, it's Ma! You won't believe it" she turned and returned into Michaela's room.

Also Rebecca opened the bedroom door and stepped out, too. Her mother called from inside, "Rebecca! You won't want to leave the room without your bathrobe! If somebody sees you!"

"Mother! What's the point of that? It's about Michaela and not whether I wear a bathrobe!" she said annoyed and hurried into Michaela's room.

Sully had got up and stood at the window when one after one Brian, Rebecca, Elizabeth and Andrew came into the room.

Brian threw his arms around her neck, "Ma, you are well again!"

Andrew went to her bed and felt her pulse. "Strong and regular. That's good. Welcome back, Michaela."

Elizabeth fought back her tears when she saw her daughter.

"Hello Mother."

Elizabeth approached the bed and took her daughter into her arms "Michaela".

In all the excitement nobody noticed that little Katie had come into the room, barefoot and with her bunny. "Mama?"

Michaela was the first who heard Katie's sobbing voice. "Katie, darling. Come to mama!" Katie tiptoed toward her and climbed onto the bed. Full of love Michaela rocked her daughter, "Oh Katie, I'm so glad to see you again."

She looked around. "I'm glad to see you all again."

Brian was so excited. "I have to go to Matthew, tell him that ma is well."

"Go to Daniel. He should fetch Matthew at the old homestead," Sully told Brian.

"Yes Pa." And he ran outside. Already from a distance he called for the sheriff, "Daniel! Daniel! We need your help!" Because of his call for help he had waken many residents. Jake was the first who opened his door from the barbershop. "Damn Brian, what's the point of your screeming in the morning?"

Loren also opened his door and hurried outside. "Brian, what happened?"

"It's Ma!"

Loren and Jake looked at each other and both men thought the same. Michaela had died. At this moment Daniel came out of his sheriff office. "Hey, good morning Brian. You are quite excited? What's wrong with you?"

"Daniel, please, can you fetch Matthew! We need him here."

Daniel got nervous. "Is it your Ma?"

"Yeah, yeah, she has woken up and she is well. And now we must tell it Matthew."

Relieved Daniel took the message about Michaela's recovery. His heart warmed up and with all his heart he whispered to himself, "Thank you God," and he patted Brian's shoulder "Sure thing I do this! Isn't it a good day today? What do you think Brian?" He tousled Brian's hair. "I set out for Matthew."

Brian turned around and ran to Mr. Bray and hugged him "She is well Mr. Bray, isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes Brian. And I'm so glad, too."

Meanwhile almost everyone knew about Dr. Mike's recovery and when Matthew came to the town many people gathered around the clinic to get some news.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth noticed that Michaela was exhausted. "We should leave her alone now. It was a strenuous morning for you Michaela, wasn't it?"

Thankfully she looked at her mother, "Yes, I want to rest." Then she looked at Sully.

"But before that, I'd like to eat something."

"I get you some breakfast from Grace right away."

"No Sully, no breakfast. She is only allowed to take tea and biscuits," Andrew amended.

"Okay then tea and biscuits." Sully kissed Michaela and left the room while Rebecca took Katie on her arm and left the room together with Elizabeth.

Only Colleen and Andrew stayed with Michaela now. "We need to examine you Michaela. We want to be sure that everything is all right."

Michaela nodded with tired eyes. Andrew took his stethoscope and listened to Michaela's heartbeat. "Your heart beats slow and steady. That's good. Now sit up I want to check your lungs."

When Michaela sat up she felt some pain on her left side and closed her eyes instinctively.

"Two rips are broken that's why you are in pain."

"Are there any other injuries Andrew?" she asked her son-in-law.

"Well, apart from the broken ribs you had a laceration to your head, a cut on your eyebrow and some bruises. But the worst was your unconsciousness. Matthew informed your family and also Colleen and me and we came here immediately. But when you were still unconscious after a week Dr. Cassidy gave up hope that you will ever wake up. Elizabeth even wanted to take you to Boston."

"But how? I was unconscious!" she said unbelievingly

"She ordered a special train compartment and she has wired to Dr. Burke to prepare the Boston Memorial for your arrival" Colleen explained.

"And why am I still in Colorado Springs and not in Boston?"

"Well, everything was planned and prepared, Ma. But two days ago you had a cardiac arrest but we could revive you, thank God. After this incident a journey to Boston was too dangerous."

Michaela was shocked "I was dead?"

"Yes Ma."

Sully was back with the food and because Andrew still examined Michaela he waited in front of the door which was slightly open and he could hear the voices inside.

Michaela asked Andrew "Andrew, do you believe it's possible that one perceive anything despite unconsciousness?"

"Why do you ask?

"I don't know exactly. Maybe I just dreamed. I remember a letter from Sully and that mother was on my side and told me from a life in Boston. But most intense in my mind is Sully's presence and what he said to me."

Sully, who stood still in front of the door, smiled.

"That weren't dreams Michaela! You cried when Matthew read Sully's letter. And yesterday when Sully and your mother talked together here in your room your cried as well."

With tears in her eyes she said, "I never imagined that something like this could happen!"

Andrew finished the examination "Everything is all right Michaela. Now it's important that you get plenty of rest to allow your body to heal."

"Of course Dr. Cook. I will rest two or three days before I go back to work."

"That's typical of Michaela!" Andrew shook his head. „You should first get your strength back and you have to digest the events of the last few weeks. Remember your bad emotional condition when this man shot you! So don't make this mistake again and don't keep thoughts to yourself. Talk about your feelings with Sully, Colleen and Dorothy or with me. But don't try to dismiss your feelings. Promise?"

Embarrassed she lowered her head. "I know." Then she raised her head and said in a sincere voice "But I'm fine."

Andrew sighed, "Colleen and I leave you alone now. Sully will be back soon with your tea and biscuit."

They went toward the door when Michaela asked, "Wait! Uhm, has he….raped me?"

Sully's heart began to beat heavily because he was afraid of the answer just as Michaela.

Colleen turned back to Michaela and took her hand "No Ma, he hasn't."

"Thank God," said Michaela relieved.

"Thanks," said an also relieved Sully outside the room to the Great Spirit.

Thereon Colleen and Andrew left the room and Sully came inside.

"Your breakfast Dr. Quinn. Tea and biscuits like the doctor ordered."

He put the tray on the table and came to her side. "Would you like to eat in bed or at the table?"

"I want to get up please. I'm tired of lying in bed."

Sully helped her and guided her to the table where she sank exhausted into a chair.

"It's difficult to believe that a few steps can be so hard."

"Listen to Andrew: Take it easy."

"I will try my best," smiled Michaela.

After breakfast Michaela got back to bed and she sank down on the pillow and closed her eyes. Sully covered her and bent down to her. He couldn't resist her lips and touched her mouth gently. His mouth had opened and the tip of his tongue touched her lips ever so carefully. She opened her mouth up for him and took his tongue in and quickly their kiss became more passionate.

"I've missed you so much, Michaela." He stroked her cheek.

"I've missed you too, Sully." And her lips came together for another passionate kiss.

She could feel that his hands were trembling and his breath quickened.

"Michaela, I guess we should stop now. I don't know how long I can resist you and what's on my mind," he kissed her nose "you are definitely to weak for this."

Smilingly she touched his lips with her fingertip. "I think you are right."

He stood up and pulled the covers aside.

"What are you doing Sully?"

"Massage your legs."

"Why?"

"You couldn't walk for 2 weeks so we need to keep the legs healthy, the muscles strong and stimulate the blood circulation. That's what you told me when I was paralysed some years ago, right?"

"Yes, but you don't have to do that."

"But I wanna do it."

Sully started on her left leg. Slowly he run his hands up and down her calf, then up to her knee and when he touched her thigh and massaged it, Michaela became nervous. Her heart beat faster and when she closed her eyes it wasn't Sully's face she saw but Luke Evans who tried to touch her. Prompt she opened her eyes to erase Evan's face and she pushed Sully's hands away.

"I think it's enough for today," she said with a gruffly voice while she pulled the cover over her legs and looked aside with an embarrassed gaze.

Taken aback Sully asked her "What's wrong Michaela? Have I hurt you?"

"No, no. It's only….I'm exhausted and I guess I should rest now."

"Okay," he said slowly, "I leave you alone now." He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Sully," she sighed and felt relieved, and he noticed her relief.

After Sully had left the room Michaela fell in a restless sleep and when she woke, her thoughts went back to that terrible night two weeks ago. Never in her whole life she will forget that day. She thanked God that Luke Evans hadn't raped her. But she also thought that all this never would have happened if Sully hadn't left her alone.

"Now you are unfair, Michaela" an inner voice told her. "You yourself told him to accept that job." Tears rose into her eyes and her lips trembled. "No, he isn't really responsible for it. It wasn't his fault." She said to herself and stared at the ceiling. But there were doubts in her mind…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later Elizabeth and Rebecca had returned to Boston and Andrew and Colleen would depart at the end of the week. Meanwhile Michaela was in a good state of health and Andrew permitted her to go home and Sully took her there. The nearer they came to the homestead the more nervous became Michaela and when she entered the house for the first time after the attack she did it with mixed feelings. Wolf, who had completely recovered from the gunshot wound, was always at her side. Sully with a sleepy Katie in his arms entered the house behind Michaela.

"Michaela, is everything all right?"

"Yes, yes of course."

"I take Katie upstairs and I'll be right back. Brian would you unhitch the horse for me, please?"

"Sure pa."

When Michaela was alone in the kitchen she looked around and had the feeling as if Luke Evans was near her. Then she remembered his words "I want you and I want you now". She grew anxious and felt uneasy. She hurried outside on the porch, took a deep breath and tried to calm down. When Sully came outside everything was all right again.

"Here you are. Do you want a tea?" he asked and pulled her in his arms.

"No thank you, I'm not thirsty." A little while later she said with a forced smile, "It's good to be home."

"Michaela. Don't be afraid. I can promise you he won't do you any harm again. Luke Evans is dead."

"Dead?"

"Yeah, he shot himself. Daniel told me."

After both stood silently side by side for a few minutes Sully asked "Do you wanna talk about it Michaela?"

"No," she answered curtly, turned around and walked inside. Sully sighed and followed her.

The day went by and after supper the whole family sat in the living room and Michaela was lost in thoughts.

"Everything all right, Ma?" Brian asked.

"Mmh?" Michaela was absentminded.

"How are you feeling? You are so quiet and you seem lost in thought," Colleen said.

"Uhm, I'm a little bit tired. The first day at home was more strenuous than I thought. I take Katie to bed and then I will also go to sleep."

"Yes, you should do that," Sully said and looked at Michaela. There was sadness in her eyes he had never seen before. Michaela took Katie "Say good night to your papa and your brothers and sister, Katie".

"Good night." She kissed Sully and waved to her siblings with her little hand.

"Good night Katie, sweetheart." Sully called after her. "l'lI come soon Michaela."

When Sully came into the bedroom Michaela stood in the dark at the window. He approached her slowly and placed his arms around her shoulders. Both looked outside the window in a pondering silence.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

Sully and Michaela lay down and he touched her face with both hands and kissed her tenderly but she gave him only a quick kiss. Her kiss was different than their kisses in the past. He kissed her again more tenderly now and his body longed for her touch.

"Sully, I'm really tired" she pushed his hands away. "Good night," she said and turned around on the other side and closed her eyes.

Sully was disappointed. He wanted to hold her, caress her in a thousand tender ways because he had missed her the last few weeks. Since they were married she had never rejected him. With his arms crossed behind his head he stared at the ceiling. "She needs time and I'll give her all the time she needs." Then he turned around, looked out of the window and fell asleep.

But Michaela didn't sleep. With a pounding heart she stared into the fireplace. This was the first time she evaded him. Why? She pondered. But deep inside her heart she knew the answer. Again and again Luke Evan's face appeared on her mind. His rough lips on her lips, his hands on her body….

Sully woke the next morning and reached out for her but his hand found nothing because Michaela's bed was empty. He walked downstairs and found her in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sully," she smiled at him.

"Good morning," he took her hand and kissed her palm.

Nobody said a word about the last night.

"What are you doing today, Michaela?" he asked her and grabbed a biscuit.

"I don't know. Perhaps I go to the creek with Katie. She loves to play there."

"That's a good idea."

"And what will you do, Sully?"

"I promised Daniel to help him built his new home. There is much to do."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know."

"I could bring you lunch."

"That would be nice."

Silence.

"Let's have breakfast Michaela."

"Uhm I'm sorry, I already had breakfast," she avoided looking into his eyes.

"It's okay, Michaela," he bit into his biscuit "See you later," he kissed her cheek and went outside.

She looked after him - and she felt sorry for him.

This behavior reran for more than two weeks. No kiss, no touch. Sully got more quiet and Michaela felt responsible for that because she evaded him.

It was on Saturday and Sully returned from his work when it was already dark and Michaela stood on the porch when he came home. "You are late Sully. We have eaten two hours ago!"

"I'm sorry but we had so much to do." He dismounted and led the horse into the barn.

"Katie and Brian already sleep. Both missed you so much today," Michaela told him.

Slowly he turned to Michaela who had followed him into the barn "And what about you Michaela? Have you also missed me?"

Embarrassed she looked on the ground because she knew her answer. She raised her head and whispered, "Yes, I missed you too."

He smiled and walked toward her and put her into his arms. He buried his face in her soft hair. How she smelt! How terribly he had missed to hold her in his arms, missed to inhale her soft scent.

Michaela trembled. She sensed that his heart beat as fast as her own. His hug felt so good! Timidly she placed her hand on his chest. Sully looked at her and enjoyed her sight.

"You are so beautiful," he spoke in her ear. He turned his head and saw the pain in her eyes and he was confused. Softly he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead and her slightly opened lips. She opened her mouth up for him and took his tongue in. His tongue moved slowly because he would do anything to not destroy this wonderful moment. Michaela returned his kiss, timidly first but then more passionate and she threw her arms around his neck. The pain in her eyes was immediately replaced by the craving for him. But when he started opening her blouse another picture came upon her mind: Luke Evans who tore her camisole, who touched her breast. And all her passionate feelings disappeared suddenly.

"Stop!"

"What?"

"Stop at once!" She pushed him away urgently and closed the buttons of her blouse with trembling fingers.

"Michaela, did I do something wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"No, no. It's only…..I think I'm not ready for….that." She turned quickly so he couldn't see her tears and she ran off.

A perplexed Sully remained in the barn. When he returned into the house Michaela sat in a wingback chair in front of the fireplace. He went to her, knelt in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Everything's going to be allright."

"You believe so?" Tears dropped down her cheek. "Will it ever be like before? Before… Luke Evans."

"Sssh, time is a great healer. Be patient. And you are not alone, Michaela." He gently pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "But you have to talk. Talk to me. Maybe I can help you."

She sat up and said, "Talk about what? There is nothing to talk about."

He sighed, "Michaela, don't do this again!" Sully put a finger under her chin, "I want you to know you are not alone. You can talk to me if you are ready to talk. I love you."

The following nights were full of anguish for Michaela. Every night she dreamed about Luke Evans. But tonight it was worst. With an evil laugh she heard him say: "What kind of man prefers to hang around in the woods than to be at home with his beautiful wife." Restlessly she turned from one side to the other. "Sully left you alone Michaela! Sully left you alone, alone…" and there was this cold laugh again. Drenched in sweat she woke and stood up. She got her bathrobe and opened the door. Meanwhile Sully had also woken up and watched his wife with half-open eyes. Michaela, who believed that Sully still slept, turned around, looked at him and whispered, "Why did you leave? Why have you left me alone Sully? Why?" and she went outside.

After Michaela had closed the door Sully opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. How often had he asked himself the same question? What would have happened if he hadn't accepted the job in Boulder?

Michaela went to the kitchen, poured water in a glass and drunk it. Her eyes roamed the room. Weeks before this room felt like a prison. On the one hand it was so alive with her family's memories. But the only thing she could now think about the kitchen and Colleen's room was that they were like a trap. She took a deep breath and went into the living room. "Everything gets worse rather than better." She knew deep in her heart that she loved Sully, but at the moment she wasn't able to show him her feelings.

Sully waited for her return. He had to talk to her. It couldn't go on like this. After a while he heard her come upstairs but she didn't come in the master bedroom but opened Katie's door instead and closed it behind her. "Oh no, now she can't bear me near her!" He was stunned. "Oh Michaela, what happens to us?"

----------------------------------------------------------

The events of the past few weeks hadn't failed to leave its mark on Michaela and Sully. Michaela became more pale and nervous and Sully became more silent and brooding. They barely spoke together, avoided to look at each other and she still didn't sleep in their bedroom but Katie's. It looked as if they lost any contact to each other. But Sully tried to break through her reserve again and again with a kiss on her forehead or her cheeks or with a soft touch. But he didn't dare to do much more. As often as possible he told her the magic words, "I love you". But he hadn't heard these words from her for so long. The towns folks noticed the tensions between Sully and Michaela, too. They came into town separately and left town separately, too.

Michaela fought with her own feelings for Sully. On the one hand she still loved him, loved him so much and on the other hand she couldn't tell him. But why? Because she made him responsible for what had happened to her? On the one hand she wanted to touch him, feel him and on the other hand she couldn't bear to be touched. How long would Sully still endure that she avoided him?

It was Sunday morning and Michaela and the children were ready for church.

"Pa, will you go to church with us today?" Brian asked his father.

"No Brian, not today. I'll join Cloud Dancing later."

Disappointed Brian looked at Sully and left the homestead. He couldn't fail to notice that something was wrong with his parents; they acted so differently, so strange. Since the attack so much had changed. Brian was scared.

After Michaela and the children were gone Sully set out to see Cloud Dancing.

"Ha-Ho my brother," welcomed Cloud Dancing his friend.

"Ha-Ho."

Both sat in the teepee and gazed in the campfire.

"I'm losing my wife and there is nothing I can do about Cloud Dancing" Sully broke the silence.

"I know" Cloud Dancing answered. "I see difficulties, the spirit showed me in a dream" He looked at his friend seriously. "A hawk was carrying her off. And you know hawks usually mean bad fortune."

"What shall I do?" Motionless and with fear in his eyes Sully still stared in the fire. "I love her so much but I don't know what to do."

"Let her know you love her, show her your love. Again and again. And don't give up."

"I try, but she keeps herself out of my way. She blames me for what Luke Evans has done to her."

"She's scared Sully. Scared of what has happened and scared of what will come. She just never got over the attack."

"I know. But she rejects my help. She rejects anyone's help."

------------------------------------------------------

On his way home Sully picked up some wild flowers for Michaela and hoped to please her. Michaela and the kids weren't back yet when Sully arrived so he went upstairs and freshened up, shaved himself, put on aftershave and got dressed. He loved her and he hoped to win her heart back.

Then he heard the wagon come and he went outside. Michaela and Katie came back without Brian.

"Where is Brian?" he asked.

"Matthew took him along for fishing. He will be back for supper."

Sully put Katie on his arms and helped Michaela to step off. Timid she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thank you, Sully."

As she passed him she smelt his aftershave and she briefly closed her eyes. Oh, how she had missed his scent! Her heart was kicking so hard against her ribs. "Tell him that you still love him" said her heart but a voice inside her mind said, "Sully left you alone…alone….alone."

Michaela took Katie upstairs for a nap and when she came back to the living room Sully sat in the wingback chairs. She sat down too and both remained silent for a moment.

"Sully. I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

Silence.

Then she began to talk with a low voice. "You weren't gone so long when he appeared on our property. He just showed up at the barn from out of nowhere and he frightened me. He said he only had taken shelter during the thunderstorm. In the same night I heard noises down here and thought burglars are in the house but no one was here. And when I visited Marjories grave a few days later I noticed that someone followed me. It was him. Suddenly he appeared next to me and followed me inside the clinic…although I didn't want it. There he kissed me…and I have defended myself and slapped him." Tears dropped down her cheeks.

"Oh Michaela." Sully knelt in front of her and took her hands.

Michaela inhaled deeply, pressed his and her hands together and continued, "I didn't dare to stay here alone, that was why Katie and I stayed at the clinic. Matthew, Daniel and many other townsfolk have searched for him in the woods for several days but they didn't find any sign. When I received your telegram which announced your return I moved back with Katie into the homestead. I wasn't afraid anymore because I thought he had disappeared."

Michaela paused. "Then came this evening. It was already dark when it knocked. I opened the door but there was no one and when I came back HE was in the house. First he was friendly but then he said he wanted me. I told him you will come back soon but he just laughed and told me you were somewhere in the woods with his father and his sister. Then he threatened me with a gun and…..and I knew when he pushed me into the kitchen what would happen. He tried to kiss me…..he smelt of whiskey…..I tried to defend myself but he was so strong and.….and Katie stood behind him all the time! Oh Sully…..I needed you so much at this moment." She couldn't continue because of her tears and sobs.

Sully held his breath and thought, "It was my fault, only my fault." He drew her into his arms "Oh Michaela, I had no idea! I'm so sorry that I wasn't here!"

"Evans forced me to show him our bedroom. Sully, OUR bedroom. I refused but he threatened to kill Katie if I wouldn't do what he wanted. But I couldn't let it happen in our room so…...so I went to Colleens room."

Silence.

"He said 'Take off your clothes'. I refused but he said, 'Remember my words, I'll kill Katie.' So I have done what he wanted. I'm so sorry Sully. But I couldn't let him do any harm to Katie. Then he should rather..."

"This bastard! I should have really killed him!" Sully clenched his fists with anger.

Michaela continued "Then... then... he... tore my camisole and... and he touched me…..oh Sully he touched me everywhere with his hands and his mouth... Sully, you are the only man I've ever allowed to touch me in this way. But now…Luke Evans touched my body too…and I don't know whether you will ever…."

For a moment she couldn't continued to talk because of all her tears. Sully was speechless with rage.

"He threw me on the bed...and...and I knew what would happen. I begged him not to hurt me, to let me go. But he didn't. So I scratched and bit him and I could escape from him...but he was faster...he slapped me and then he beat me with the fist….I stumbled and the last thing I remember before I got unconscious were you Sully." Michaela paused again shortly. "I have called after you but you weren't here..."

"In my dreams I heard you call Michaela, but I didn't know what was wrong," he whispered. Tears streamed down Sully's cheeks "Oh Michaela."

"I'm afraid I'm not gonna get through it." Michaela sniffed.

Sully was shocked about Luke Evans violence. Michaela let go of Sully's hands and stood up. Motionless he stood before her. Exhaling, he looked at her. "I should have been here with you and Katie."

"Don't blame yourself Sully. It wasn't your fault," she said not quite convincingly what Sully also noticed.

"I wasn't here by your side to protect you from this man. I should have been here."

Silence.

"I love you Michaela. You don't have to get through this alone. I'm by your side now. Together we are strong. We can go through this. You must believe in yourself and fight." Slowly he leant to her and kissed her softly. His heart beat faster when she didn't shy away. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath when he brought her close to him.

But when she felt his arms around her waist the fear came back. Quickly she opened up her eyes and her gaze fell on the table and she saw a bench of flowers. "No no, not again," she stammered and HIS face was back. She tried to escape from Sully's arms, "Get away from me and don't touch me!" she shouted at Sully and when he didn't release her fast enough she gave him a hard slap so that one saw her fingerprints on his cheek. The slap was so sudden and the smacking sound shocked Sully. His eyes turned wide and his heart thumped so heavily that it was painful. Michaela was also frightened about what she had done and she stared at him. Without a word he turned and headed for the door. He didn't lock back. He exited the homestead, slammed the door behind him and went down the steps. His eyes clouded with tears when he went away.

…_to be continued….and I'm looking forward to reading your reviews. _


	7. Chapter 7

**One Day Can Change Your Life**

**by Evy-N.**

**Chapter 7**

„What have I done?" Michaela looked after him and trembled. „I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want this. You have to believe me. Sully!"

But he didn't hear her words because he had left the house. She opened the frontdoor and stepped out on the porch.

„Sully. Wait."

But he didn't react but raised up his hands to refuse and walked to the old oaktree. He placed his hand on the tree trunk, leaning his forehead against the back of his hand and took a deep breath while clouded his eyes.

„Sully!"

Michaela hurried down the porch and ran after him. When she reached him he leaned against the tree with his back in her way and she know that he was crying.

Softly she laid her hand on his shoulder but he shook it off.

„Stay away from me!"

„Sully, please, I'm so sorry."

He turned around and faced her. "How much must you hate me?" he asked her.

"Don't say something like that Sully."

„I know that you blame me. But believe me I already blame myself. Night after night I'm awake and ask me whether you will ever forgive me." Tears streamed down his cheeks. „Will you Michaela? Can you?"

She bowed her head.

He continued, "You avoid me, you barely speak with me and you even have moved out of our bedroom."

She didn't answer.

"Just now you've hurt me Michaela. Not here" he touched his cheek, "but here," he placed his hand on his heart. There was such sadness in his eyes.

"I love you Michaela, more than my own life, you know that, but I don't know whether you still love me." He waited for an answer but she didn't say a word so he passed her, got on his horse and rode away.

"Sully," she called after him. "I love you. I still love you and I will ever love you!" But he couldn't hear her because he was already too far away.

Hour by hour passed without Sully returning. When Michaela heard a horse she hurried outside. But it wasn't Sully but Brian and Matthew. Michaela squared her shoulders and smiled.

"Hello boys. Did you have a nice day?"

"Yeah, it was great, wasn't it, Matthew?"

"Sure Brian."

"Ma, is Sully inside?"

"No Brian, he isn't here."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." She said truthfully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Michaela didn't sleep all night. Sully hadn't come back yet. In the morning Michaela and Brian sat on the breakfast table in silence and Katie was the only one who babbled.

"Where's Papa?" asked Katie.

"He is already at work sweetheart," Michaela said embarrassed.

"He hasn't come home tonight, right Ma?" Brian demandedd.

Michaela nodded.

"What's wrong with you and Pa? You can tell me, I'm no longer a little child. Matthew and I noticed that something is wrong. Even the folk in town see it. You avoid each other, you barely talk and I know that you sleep in Katie's room."

"Everything is all right Brian, really," Michaela said and got up from the table. She changed the subject. "Are you ready for school? We have to go at once."

Brian looked after her when she walked into the kitchen. He knew that nothing was all right.

--------------------------------------------------------

Michaela, Katie and Brian were on their way to town and Brian watched his mother worriedly. When they reached town Brian jumped off the wagon and went to school. While Michaela and Katie got off the wagon she looked around in all directions. There was no sign of Sully. Before she opened the clinic door she looked around once again but there was still no sign of him. Shortly after Dorothy came in.

"Good morning, Michaela."

"Hello Dorothy."

"You look pale. Aren't you well?"

"Dorothy, have you seen Sully today?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"He hasn't come home last night."

"Sully and you have problems, right?"

"You noticed that?"

"Yes Michaela, and I'm not the only one. You have changed during the last few weeks since the attack. It isn't easy to cope with it, as well for you as for Sully, am I right?"

Michaela sighed, "Everything reminds me of Luke Evans. The clinic, the town, our homestead. Sully thinks I blame him for what has happened." She took a deep breath. "And to tell the truth I do blame him. Sometimes. If he wouldn't have gone to Boulder…"

"Michaela! How can you say such a thing?" Dorothy was appalled at Michaela's words.

"I know. But the worst is….I've beaten him yesterday." Michaela said sheepishly.

"You have done what?"

"I…I have slapped him….and I know it was wrong. Sully always tried to help me, he was so sensitive, so understanding even after I left our bedroom…," she sighed.

"Oh Michaela, I didn't know that it's so bad. What will you do now?"

"I don't know. I like to run away and leave all the things behind me."

"That isn't a suitable solution."

"I know but..."

"You can put things straight with Sully, believe me. He loves you and you also love him!"

When Dorothy had left the clinic Michaela stayed behind thoughtfully. A knock on the door interrupted her mulling.

"Come in."

Sully entered the clinic.

"Sully, where have you been?" she said unsettled.

"I had to think."

Silence.

Michaela talked first. „Sully, I'm sorry what I've done. But I saw the flowers on the table…and Luke Evans face appeared on my mind…and I was so scared and panicked. I didn't want to slap you. Believe me." Embarrassed she looked on the ground.

"I know it ain't easy for you Michaela. But how shall I behave? May I still take you into my arms or kiss you? Would you still like to be held or kissed by me? When I touch you again must I expect to get slapped again?"

"Sully! You are unfair!"

"No Michaela, I'm not. Put yourself in my place. It isn't easy for both of us. I know you blame me for what has happened."

"That's not true!" She said a little bit too hastily.

"Are you sure? I've heard what you said the night you left our bedroom, Michaela."

She blushed and looked away.

"How often have I asked myself what would have happened if I hadn't accepted the job. But truthfully, Luke Evans also would have been able to do this to you if I would have been in town. I can't always be around you."

Michaela didn't answer.

Sully took a deep breath. "I love you and I will always love you no matter what happens. But look at you. This isn't the Michaela I know. It can't go on like this. I guess you need time for yourself and that's why I'll stay with Cloud Dancing for the next days."

"You leave me alone again?" Michaela said angrily.

"Why do you say this Michaela?" Sully asked sadly and opened the clinic door. But before he left the clinic he turned around, breathed deeply and his face grew serious. "There is one thing I have to say: Don't beat me again. Never!" After saying this he walked out and closed the door.

In a fit of anger Michaela took the first thing that came along and threw it after him and yelled, "I hate you Byron Sully. I hate Luke Evans and I hate this town." Then she sunk down on her knees and cried, "I will never hate you Sully, I will always love you. But I can't stand it any longer: Forgive me Sully."

Sully who still stood in front of the clinic heard every word except the words she whispered down on her knees and he walked away, disappointed and hurt.

When her feelings had cooled down she wiped away her tears and made a final decision. She walked upstairs to Katie who still slept in her cradle and stroked her cheek. "Sweetheart, my decision is probably the best thing to fix all this." Silently she left the room and walked to the telegraph office.

"Good morning Horace. I need to send two wires.

"Sure, Dr. Mike."

"The first to Dr. Bernard in Denver."

"Well Dr. Mike, what should I write?"

"Urgent – Instant substitute needed for my practice in Colorado Springs. Can you take over? – Dr. Michaela Quinn."

Horace looked up from his writing pad but didn't dare to ask what that meant.

"Horace, when does the next train leave for Boston?"

"Tomorrow at 11 a. m."

"And when will the train arrive in Boston?"

"There is a stopover in St. Louis so the journey will take three days."

"Well, then I need two tickets and another wire for my mother."

Horace cleared his throat. "Yes Dr. Mike."

"Katie and I come to Boston - arrival on Saturday."

"Dr. Mike, what does…."

"Please Horace, don't ask." She payed him, turned around and walked away. Her decision was final. She would leave Colorado and go back to Boston.

----------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later when Brian came back from school Michaela was just deep in thoughts as she was in the morning.

"Ma, how come you're so quiet today? What's wrong with you?" Brian got nervous.

"Nothing Brian." She put an arm around his shoulder. "Would you do me a favor and watch Katie when we are at home? Maybe for two or three hours? I have something to do and I need to be alone."

"Sure. There is a baby deer in the woods. I can show it to Katie. Or I take her along for fishing."

"That would be nice. Thank you Brian."

Brian and Katie had left and Michaela walked upstairs to the bedroom to pack her bags. Before she started she looked around the room in which she was so happy once - before she moved into Katie's room - before Luke Evans….

Her gaze fell on their wedding photo and she smiled while she took it in her hands. Tenderly she stroked Sully's face. Then her smile faded away, she put the photo back on the commode and began with her work.

"Michaela, what are you doing?" unnoticed Sully had entered the bedroom.

Michaela turned around as if she was caught, "I pack. I have thought and you are right. I need time for myself. Therefore I will go."

"What the heck does that mean – you go?"

"I go back to Boston," she said without looking at him.

"Boston? And when will you be back?"

"I don't know." On the outside she looked tough but deep inside of her she was unsettled. She loved Sully with all her heart and nevertheless she had to go to find her self again.

Sully turned pale. "Michaela, what's wrong with you? That implies you leave me and the kids?"

"I'm so sorry Sully. I can't stay here. You, Brian and Matthew are better off without me. I take Katie with me to Boston."

"No you won't do this!" he yelled desperately.

"Sully, please."

"Michaela, you can't go to Boston. I'll move to Cloud Dancing so you can live alone with the kids at the homestead and I can visit you every few days. Please, don't leave me Michaela. I love you and Katie. How shall I live without you? Will you forget everything we have experienced together here in Colorado Springs?"

"Do you really believe that I will ever forget it?" she whispered and took the wedding photo, "It was the happiest time in my life. Until the day Luke Evans appeared…."

Hesitantly Sully walked toward Michaela "I love you Michaela. Do you still love me?"

Michaela didn't answer his question but she looked at him and said, "I'm so sorry Sully. I can't stand it any longer. I need different surrounding. Everything here reminds me of Luke Evans and this terrible day. And therefore I have to go."

Sully told her, "I repeat my vow that I gave you the day I asked for your hand: I love you Michaela Quinn. I will always love you, no matter what happens. I want to be with you and I need to be with you." He sighed, "I've never met a woman like you. It was terrible to lose Abagail and Hanna but now this is more terrible for me. Not to know whether you still love me and whether you will ever come back to me."

Sully took her face in his hands and stroked her cheek with his thumb. His touch was as gentle as a feather.

She shivered. "I love him," said her heart but she didn't say it to him. "If I don't show him my true feelings it will be easier to say good-bye - for both of us," said her mind.

At dinner Michaela informed Brian, Matthew and Katie about her departure.

„By twain Mama?" Katie asked.

„Yes sweetheart."

„Papa, we all go by twain!" Excited she leaped from her chair and run to Sully who took his daughter into his lap and hugged her lovingly. He knew this would be the last embrace maybe for a long time.

„Yes Katie. You visit your grandma in Boston and you go by a big train. But Brian, Matthew and Papa don't come along." He looked up straight into Michaela's face, who looked embarrassed down on her plate.

„Only you and Mama will travel to Boston."

Katie looked confused back and forth from one parent to the other. "No! Papa, Mama, Bian, Matthy and Katie go Boton." With trembling lips and tears in her eyes she sadly looked at Sully.

"Hey darling, aren't you pleased to see your grandmother and Aunt Rebecca? There is so much to see in Boston. There is a store only with candies and ice cream. Ask Brian, he already was there."

"Don't want canies," grumbled Katie.

"And there is a big store with toys for little girls. They have a lot of doll's and doll's houses and much more," Sully whispered in Katie's ear. Suddenly Katie's eyes beamed.

"Doll for me Mama?"

"Sure sweetheart." Thankfully Michaela nodded to Sully.

Brian and Matthew had been silent all the time. Matthew knew what was going on in his little brothers mind. Brian was scared that his family split and Matthew also knew that this wasn't unfounded.

After the dinner the whole family sat in front of the fireplace and everyone was lost in his own thoughts, only Katie prattled with her bunny. A little later Matthew said good bye to the family and when he hugged Michaela he said, "I wish you a good journey, Dr. Mike. But please promise me that you'll come back. Brian needs you. And Sully more than ever. Look at him Dr. Mike." Michaela turned around to Sully who sat on the wingback chair, his face pale his eyes sad, starring into the fire. Matthew kissed Michaela and pressed her hands, "Good bye ma."

When Matthew was gone Michaela went back to Brian, Katie and Sully. "Brian, Katie, it's time for you both to go to bed." She took Katie on her arms and went upstairs, followed by Brian. She read a story to Katie but she wouldn't sleep. "When comes papa to Boton?"

"Darling, I've told you. Only you and I go to Boston."

"Why not Papa, Bian and Matthy?"

"Somebody needs to look after the house and wolf and the horses. And that will be Papa, Brian and Matthew. But it's enough now Katie. You have to sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

"Wanna see papa, now!" Katie said determined.

Michaela sighed "All right." She opened the door and called for Sully who appeared immediately. He entered Katie's room while Michaela went to Brian's room.

"Sweetheart, why don't you sleep," he sat down on Katie's bed. Katie threw her little arms around his neck and with tears in her eyes she said, "Love you Papa. Come to Boton with me, pease!" she sniffled.

Sully, who held his own tears back, stroked her hair, "Sssh darling. I can't come with you but maybe I can visit you and Mama in Boston. Is that ok?"

Katie nodded. She pulled back her blanket "Papa an' Katie snuggle." Sully slipped under the blanket and Katie snuggled into the crook of his arm and laid her head on his chest. Oh how much he loved such moments. A single tear slipped from his eyes. "I love you Katie and I'll miss you so much!" he whispered.

In the meantime Michaela tried to explain Brian why she had to go. "Brian, it has nothing to do with you, Sully or Matthew. But after all that happened I need to be alone. I need to think about so many things."

He nodded, "Will you come back Ma?"

"I hope so Brian."

"Do you still love Sully?"

First she didn't answer but then she said only one single word. "Yes."

"So you don't seek a divorce?"

Michaela was terrified, "Of course not Brian, why do you say this?"

"Because….you and Sully behave so strange. Not like a married couple."

She drew him in her arms and stroked his face. "Was it that bad?"

Brian nodded.

"And therefore it is so important for me to go to Boston. I need to think about so many things and I can't do this here in Colorado Springs. Do you understand Brian?"

"Yes." He hugged her, "I love you Ma and I hope that you feel better soon and you'll come back again."

"I love you too, Brian."

Michaela returned into Katie's room and smiled when she found her husband and her daughter sleeping, Katie's head still on Sully's chest. Silently she left the room and went to the master bedroom. Michaela stood at the window and looked outside when Sully came into the room.

"You won't find these view and peace in Boston."

Michaela turned to him and both stood close together.

"You are right, but maybe I need the whirl of a large city to forget…"

"Please don't forget everything Michaela. Don't forget that I love you. Forever."

Michaela lowered her head.

With his fingertips he raised her face and looked her deep in the eyes. At this moment he became quite calm because he saw nothing but only love in her eyes.

„May I hold you Michaela?"

She nodded with eyes full of tears. He reached over and gave her a hug. Then he touched her mouth so gently and she allowed it. She wanted to be touched - for the last time – and opened her mouth for his tongue. Her heart cried for him as his heart cried for her.

"Love me Sully!" she whispered suddenly. She couldn't deny the fact that she wanted him. She still loved him.

A little bit confused he asked "What?"

"Love me!"

"Are you quite sure?"

"Yes."

"And when HE appears?"

"Please…."

Sully went to the door, locked it up and returned to his wife. He took her hands in his and kissed her palms. She removed his shirt and kissed his naked chest and her hand touched his face, moved over his hair to his shoulder down to his back. He wrapped his strong arms around her and she shivered while he trailed his fingers lightly over her neck. She inhaled his scent because he smelled so good, like fresh outdoors, leather and all male. While opening the buttons of her skirt he kissed her neck and her shoulder and her collarbone so tenderly. With slowly movements Sully undressed Michaela then slipped off his buckskins. He led her to the bed and laid her down. She felt a lump in her throat when his fingers trailed the valley between her breasts. Suddenly her thoughts went away to this fateful night……and she held her breath.

"Do you really want this, Michaela?" Sully asked her worriedly.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Go away Luke Evans," she told to herself and pulled Sully closer to her. Shock waves rocked her to the core when his tongue stroked her lips and slid into her mouth and touched her tongue. He tasted so sweet. The kiss became more wild and more passionate and they couldn't get enough from each other. When their lips parted after minutes they were burning. Sully swept his tongue across her neck in a gentle stroke and her nipples immediately hardened. He kissed the valley between her breasts and his tongue trailed from her breasts to her navel and back again. She gasped as his mouth reached her nipples. He slid down, kissed her thighs and spread her legs and as he touched her spot a shiver of delight ran through her body. With a little groan she spread her thighs to invite him to her. To feel his body, hands and tongue all over again was wonderful.

"Sully, love me."

He mounted her and she wrapped her legs around his hips and he entered her. Michaela's moans of pleasures took his desire to new heights and his hips moved back and forth – faster and faster.

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "No woman had ever affected me like you Michaela, had made me want her this much."

Both clung to each other like two drowning people and they loved each other until they reached their orgasm together.

"It was wonderful Michaela. I've missed you so much." Sully said and held her in his arms.

"Yes, it was." Michaela agreed but minutes later she disentangled from his arms, got up and put on her dress. Then she continued to pack the rest of her clothes for Boston.

"Michaela, please don't go! Not now and not tomorrow! Stay with me," he begged. "I need you."

"I have to go Sully," she whispered and left the room.

Sully was sad when Michaela closed the door because she hadn't said the three words he had waited for: I love you.

-------------------------------------------------------------

For more than two weeks Michaela was in Boston now. A young doctor from Denver, Dr. Taylor, stood in for her at the clinic in Colorado Springs, recommended by Dr. Bernard. The townspeople were astonished about Dr. Mike's overhasty departure and many rumors went around. Sully wasn't in town very often the last week, he didn't want to answer all the questions about Dr. Mike's absence. The only statement from Sully, Brian or Matthew was that Dr. Mike visited Boston because of an urgent family business and they didn't know when she would return. Only Dorothy and Cloud Dancing knew the real reason for Michaela's departure.

Sully was only a shadow of his former self. He barely ate, slept or spoke, he was pale and restless and his sparkling deep blue eyes had lost their shine because he missed Michaela and Katie so much. Even Brian was very quiet and despite of his own sorrow whether his ma would return home or not he was worried about Sully. Never before he had seen his pa in such a bad state.

"Pa, how are you today?"

"Mmh?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes Brian, yes, everything is all right"

"No Pa, nothing is all right. Neither for me nor for you. We both miss Ma and Katie and we don't know if she will return to Colorado Springs, right?"

Sully sighed, "That's true."

Brian told his father, "The day before Ma left I asked her whether she want to seek a divorce."

Terrified Sully looked at his son.

"She said no, Pa. And I asked her whether she still loves you. She said yes. Nevertheless I'm afraid that she doesn't come back."

"So am I, Brian."

"Can we visit Ma and Katie in Boston?"

"I don't think so. Actually, Michaela needs time for her herself and I think she will spend time with Katie, read a lot of books, she will take a walk with her mother or sisters and rest a lot and I can imagine that she wants to see no one because she wants to forget the things that had happened. And I don't know whether she wants to see me or you. But maybe she will be back really soon."

"I think you should visit Ma. She is gone for two weeks now and the only word you have heard from her till now is a telegram that told she has arrived in Boston."

Sully looked out of the window. Brian was right. Michaela had sent only a telegram to tell that she and Katie arrived in Boston. Nothing more, no I love you. Should he visit her? "No," he thought, "I guess she don't wanna see me."

In spite of the fact they had made love on her last night together she had slapped him before and at the clinic she yelled that she hates him. "Maybe she wants to forget me and Colorado Springs."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the first day on Michaela was pampered and spoiled by her family in Boston and everybody was ordered by Elizabeth not to mention Colorado Springs or Sully or the children as to not remind Michaela of what had happened. Just as Sully, Michaela didn't feel well. Pale, always tired and almost apathetic she sat in the parlor for hours, staring into the fireplace and she didn't leave the house. Actually she wanted to forget what happened to her in Colorado Springs but here in Boston it was almost worse. She lacked any type of occupation both as a doctor and as housewife and mother. In Boston everything was taken care of by the domestics and that's why she had so much time to think about everything. But it wasn't Luke Evans and his behavior that she dealt with most but Sully whom she blamed about what happened and whom she even had slapped. In the meantime Michaela had recognized that all this would have happened if Sully had been in town. Would Sully ever forgive her that she had slapped him? Did he hate her now for this? He didn't say anything like this on their last night….

It was one of these days when Michaela sat in the parlor.

"You can't go on like this Michaela." Elizabeth was concerned. "You came to Boston more than two weeks ago and you wanted to feel better and to forget what happened and to cope with it: But quite the contrary happened, you are pondering all day. I have made an appointment for you at the hospital for tomorrow morning and I will accompany you. You barely eat or sleep, you are pale and always tired. Look at you. You are only a shadow of your former self. And you don't take care of Katie. This little girl is so confused because you don't notice her and all the time she cries for Sully."

"I'm fine Mother. Why shall I go to the clinic?" Michaela replied indignantly.

"No objections, Michaela. Even if you are an adult woman. I'm your mother and I'm worried about you. In addition you need diversion and therefore you, Katie and I will go for a walk everyday to the park or along the Charles."

"Mother!"

"That's all I have to say Michaela." Head raised Elizabeth left the parlor.

The next day Michaela and Elizabeth went to the Boston Memorial. While they were waiting for the doctor Michaela walked along the hall when she heard a few loud voices coming from an open door. She went closer and eavesdropped.

"Dr. Stevenson! You are crazy! A woman doctor at the Boston Memorial! Who wants to let himself be treated by a woman doctor? No one will, Dr. Stevenson!" said the voice of an older man.

And another male voice said, "We know you are new here in Boston but there are no woman doctors needed in our clinic."

"Please Dr. Alcott, Dr. Bates. I know we need one. There are so many women who rather want to talk and rather be examined by a woman physician. Generally women from the finest Boston society with 'female problems', Sir's," said a simpatico young voice.

There was a moment of silence and then the younger man continued, "and in addition these female patients bring a lot of extra money for the clinic."

Michaela got angry outside the door and just as she wanted to run into the room one of the elder doctors said, "Dr. Stevenson, extra money is an argument for a woman doctor. Really. But Dr. Alcott and I can't decide this now and here. We need to talk to the chief of staff. We'll inform you in the next few days about his decision. Good day, Dr. Stevenson."

Two men left the doctor's room without noticing Michaela who stood next to the door. Hurriedly Michaela walked into the opposite direction and sat down next to her mother in the waiting area.

"Michaela, where have you been?"

"Uhm, at the end of the hall, Mother."

Elizabeth shook her head when a nurse approached them.

"Mrs. Elizabeth Quinn. You are the next."

"Ma'am, it's not me. The appointment was for my daughter, Dr….".

Michaela interrupted her mothers talking. "It's all right Mother. I'll go with the nurse. Alone please." And she turned to the nurse. "My name is Michaela Quinn."

"But Michaela..."

"Alone Mother," and she walked away.

Elizabeth sighed, "She is so stubborn."

Michaela entered the doctor' room. This was the same room in which the doctors were arguing a moment ago. A man sat behind a big desk checking his patient records. When he raised his head and reached out his hand to greet Michaela she saw a friendly face with sparkling green eyes. The man was about her age and very handsome.

"Mrs. Elizabeth Quinn, right? I'm Dr. Thomas Stevenson. Please take a seat Mrs…."

"My name is Michaela Quinn, Sir." She didn't mention that she was a doctor, too.

He looked at her puzzled, "Pardon? On my record the name is Elizabeth Quinn."

"Elizabeth Quinn is my mother and she has made this appointment for me Dr. Stevenson."

He smiled kindly. "So Miss Quinn…"

"Exactly it's Mrs. Quinn, Sir."

He looked at her puzzled again. "Yes, ok, Mrs. Quinn. What can I do for you? You look very pale and tired."

Michaela sighed, "I'm fine, thank you."

He wrinkled his eyebrows, "Really? But why are you here then?"

"As I said before, my mother has made this appointment." She had clasped the hands in her lap and she looked at Dr. Stevenson. There was no need for her to tell him what was wrong with her. But he saw at her face that nothing was fine.

"Well, if your mother has made this appointment for you there really must be a reason for it."

She didn't answer.

"I know it's unpleasant for some women to be treated by a male doctor. But believe me there isn't any reason to be anxious, Ma'am."

Inwardly Michaela smiled about his statement.

"If you don't object I want to listen to your lungs and heart. Is this all right with you Mrs. Quinn?"

Michaela nodded. With trembling fingers she opened the upper buttons of her dress so he could see her camisole. Her heart began to race and for a moment Luke Evans appeared on her mind.

Dr. Stevenson placed the stethoscope on her chest and listened. "The good news is everything is all right. You can button up your dress Mrs. Quinn and please lay down on the examination table."

Michaela did as he asked and Dr.Stevenson palpated first her upper belly.

"Is there any pain?"

"No, Sir."

"And here?" he asked while he palpated her abdomen.

"No. Like I said. Everything is all right."

He watched her when she stood up and walked to the chair in front of his desk. "Have you lost weight? Your dress seems to be a little too big for you. Did you have a lot of stress lately, Mrs. Quinn?"

Michaela took a deep breath. "Yes Sir, I had quite a lot excitement within the last couple of weeks."

"And that's why you can't sleep or eat now. What has you irritated so much?"

Should she really tell him what had happened? "Family affairs," she answered simply.

"Do you live here in Boston, Ma'am?"

"I'm born here, but now I live with my family in Colorado. At the moment I'm on a visit with my mother."

He nodded. "So I prescribe you to take a walk every day and recurrent meals with a lot of vegetables and fruit. And try to relax from all your excitements."

"No pills or something?" She asked him with a smile.

He smiled back. "No Ma'am. I prefer a natural treatment first. And if it doesn't work there is still time for pills and other ways of treatment. I want to see you again in a week Mrs. Quinn." He reached out his hand to say good bye but instead of leaving the office she asked him, "What did you mean when you told your colleagues you need a woman doctor here at the clinic?"

"Pardon?"

"I heard you talking to the other doctors just now when I waited outside your office. Forgive me, I didn't want to eavesdrop but your discussion could be heard outside."

"I wasn't aware of this. Sorry, Mrs. Quinn."

"No need to apologize, Dr. Stevenson. Tell me about what you think about a woman doctor."

"Well, I think many women rather want to be treated by a woman doctor. It is embarrassing for many women if they must undress in front of a man. And that's why I tried to convince Dr. Alcott and Dr. Bates to engage a female physician."

"It is very unusual, Dr. Stevenson that a man fights for a woman doctor. Why do you do this?"

His gaze grew sad. "My younger sister has studied medicine at the Women's Medical College of Pennsylvania. She was a woman doctor in New York. A very good doctor. She tried everything to get a job in a medical practice or a hospital but no one had taken her seriously and nobody wanted to employ her. They told her woman are only good enough to be a nurse but never ever allowed to be a doctor."

"I know what you mean, Dr. Stevenson," Michaela sighed. "Has she found an employment by now or does she even have her own practice?" Michaela asked him.

"No, Mrs. Quinn. Susan is dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir." Michaela was shocked. "May I ask what happened to her?'"

"There was an accident. She tried to help an injured young mother but a male doctor pushed her off and treated the badly hurt woman. He gave her a jab. My sister told him that this was the wrong jab but he didn't listened to her. The young woman died and the doctor said my sister would have given her the injection. But she was innocent. Susan was accused and sentenced. She lost her license to practice medicine. She wasn't able to cope with this and drawned in the Hudson River."

Both remained silent for a moment.

"I studied medicine at the Women's Medical College of Pennsylvania, too," Michaela began to tell.

Dr. Stevenson looked at her unbelievingly. "You are a doctor?"

"Yes Sir, I'm Dr. Michaela Quinn and I have my own clinic out west in Colorado. It's a small one but it's mine."

"I can't believe it! That's wonderful! Dr. Quinn. And you are accepted by male patients and male doctor's?"

"Well, for seven years I joined my father's practice here in Boston and we worked side-by-side until he died. After his death all our patients were gone because no one wanted to be treated by a woman doctor. I found an advertisement for a doctor in Colorado Springs and I got the job. But only because they thought I'm a man." Michaela smiled. "It took a long time but now I'm accepted."

Dr. Stevenson became excited. "I want to hear more about your work, Dr. Quinn. May I invite you for a coffee at three o'clock? Please, Ma'am. Do it for my sister."

Michaela hesitated about the invitation. "Well, then all right, Dr. Stevenson. I'll be back at three o'clock." She stood up, nodded at him and left the room.

Elizabeth got nervous because Michaela's appointment lasted so long. When Michaela came back she jumped up, "Michaela, why has it lasted so long? Is something wrong with you?"

"No Mother, like I told you before, everything is all right."

"Thank God. So let's go home now. And in the afternoon we will go for a walk together with Katie."

"I'm sorry Mother, but I can't."

"Pardon me?"

"I have another appointment with Dr. Stevenson."

"But you said everything is all right with you." Elizabeth was puzzled.

"Yes Mother. But this is an appointment between two colleagues." She linked arm's with her mother and smiled at her. "So let's go home now. I want so see Katie."

…to be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

**One Day Can Change Your Life**

**By Evy.-N.**

**Chapter 8**

For three days Michaela and Dr. Thomas Stevenson met and shared their medical knowledge and he was very impressed. They took a fancy to each other and very fast they had confidence in each other. Like brother and sister though, not like woman and man. Michaela told him about her life in Colorado Springs, about Sully, about her children and why she had come to Boston. Thomas told her about his family in New York and his sister he had loved so much. He also told her about his fiancée Louisa. Michaela felt much better after she had told Thomas all her worries.

"Dr. Quinn, would you call me Thomas, please?"

Michaela hesitated a moment, "Well, then you must call me Mike."

"Mike?"

"That's what my father called me."

"Then ok. Mike." He smiled at her.

"Mike, I would like to make a suggestion to you. Would you like to practice at the Boston Memorial?"

Michaela's heart started to race. "At the Boston Memorial?" It sounded like a dream for her. In the past she had worked here together with her father sometimes.

"Yes Mike, so many women want to be treated by a woman physician."

"But Thomas, I have my own praxis in Colorado. I won't stay long in Boston. Only a few weeks."

"You can use my doctor's room. Perhaps twice or thrice a week for a few hours. We will see then how the female patients will accept this offer. Please Mike, say yes!"

"But you said to Dr. Alcott and Dr. Bates female patients bring a lot of extra money for the clinic. Is it because of the money you make me this offer, Thomas?"

"No Mike, not at all! You have to believe me. Money is the only argument that can convince my colleagues. I don't care about money. I would like that female doctors are finally accepted. Female doctors like you…," he said "….and Susan," he added with a low voice.

She thought about his statement and she knew he was right.

"Well, I'll accept your offer. Thrice a week I'll come to the clinic. Then we'll see how many patients will come. And if it is successful you can hire a woman physician for good."

"Oh thank you Mike, thank you."

"But first you have to convince Dr. Alcott and Dr. Bates and the chief of staff."

"Don't worry Mike. If I have introduced you to them they can't escape your charm anymore."

Michaela blushed and lowered her face.

Four days later at the Quinn residence in Beacon Hill, Elizabeth, Michaela, her sisters with families, Dr. Thomas Stevenson and his fiancée Louisa and also Dr. Alcott, Dr. Bates and the chief of staff Dr. Scott with their spouses sat on the table in the dining room. Thomas got up and raised his glass. "May I ask for your attention, please? Let's celebrate the forthcoming opening of the first medical office led by an excellent woman doctor, Dr. Michaela Quinn."

Everyone lifted their glasses, "To Dr. Quinn!"

Thomas squeezed Michaela's hand, kissed her cheek and whispered in Michaela's ear "Susan would be so proud of what you do for all woman doctors."

Michaela squeezed his hand too, "This job would have been exactly the right one for your sister."

When Michaela turned around and looked at her also proud mother she noticed a dark look from Louisa, Thomas fiancée. There was no smile on her face and Michaela was confused about this. What did that mean? Was Louisa jealous of her? But Thomas was only a good friend. She was a married woman. And suddenly it occurred to her that she hadn't got in touch with Sully for more than three weeks.

When she was in her room after dinner she wrote a letter to Sully and told him about her new job and how she missed him.

"…….and all this is so exciting and I feel so much better now! I'll be back in Colorado Springs in four or five weeks when a new woman doctor takes over the women medical office, because for me this is only a job limited in time.

Sully, I love you so much and I hope you still love me, too. I miss you and also Brian and Matthew.

In love – Michaela"

She rang for one of the domestics and Jonathan, a young man, appeared. "Jonathan, this is a very important letter. Would you please bring it to the post office right in the morning?"

"Yes, Mrs. Quinn. You can count on me." He took the letter and left the room.

As promised Jonathan got the letter to the post office the next morning. The postmaster took the letter and put it aside. But unfortunately, this letter didn't arrive in Colorado Springs…..

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sully hadn't still got any news from Michaela, no letter nor telegram, since the wire after her arrival in Boston and he became worried about her and Katie. Is everything all right in Boston? Did she already feel better? Or maybe she had already given up on their marriage, maybe she still hated him and that was why she didn't write to him?

A week after the dinner at the Quinn's home in Boston in Colorado Springs Sully and Brian went to the telegram office to pick up Michaela's mail when Horace delivered a telegram to Sully. "This just came in for you."

"Pa, is this a telegram from Ma?" Brian asked curiously.

Sully read it loud "Love you papa, miss you papa – Katie. / Michaela is fine – Rebecca."

But there was no word from Michaela. Sully was disappointed. So was Brian.

"Sully, has Ma forgotten us?" He asked anxiously.

"No Brian, I don't think so."

"But why doesn't she write to you?"

"I don't know, Brian."

Preston approached the two. "Hello Sully, Brian. I see you've got a telegram, surely with this wonderful news from Michaela. But why do you make so sad faces? Aren't you proud of Dr. Mike and her new job?"

Sully narrowed his eyes "What do you mean, Preston?"

"Her new job at the Boston Memorial." Suddenly Preston laughed out loud "You really don't know anything, Sully?" Preston still laughed. "I can't believe it, she has told you nothing of this! And I knew these tidings right before her own husband! So Sully, let me explain the news my father told me in a telegram two days ago: Michaela runs the first medical office led by a woman at the Boston Memorial! You should be proud of her, Sully. Now she can send you a lot of money so you don't have to work any longer. Oh I forgot, you don't have a job anyway except this hunting and carving things."

Sullys heart began to race. What did this all mean?

Preston continued, "Perhaps she likes Boston more than Colorado Springs and she doesn't want to come back. My father told me Michaela and Dr. Stevenson – he is her partner at the medical office – are fond of each other."

He patted Sully's shoulder. "Don't worry, Sully. I'm just on my way to Boston to join this great event. In four days there is the official start-up with many prominent notabilities – my father is one of the investors - and I'll send your regards to Michaela. And when I'm back I'll tell you everything about her new life, her new job and her new partner. Sorry Sully, I mean her colleague, Dr. Stevenson."

Preston picked up his luggage and entered the train. "Good bye Sully," and smirking he disappeared into the compartment.

Sully clenched his lips and fists and so many thoughts spun around in his head.

"Pa, what does this all mean?" Brian asked him.

"I don't know Brian, but I think your Ma will inform us if there is something to say."

But no word came from Michaela, but one day later another telegram arrived instead:

"Mr. Sully – your wife should be at home with her family and not try to destroy the luck of an engaged couple."

This was an anonymous telegram. Sully got more and more confused. He decided to send Michaela a telegram:

"Dear Michaela, I hope everything is alright in Boston and you and Katie are well. Love Sully, Brian and Matthew."

Michaela received the telegram and she was glad that she had written a letter to him and he knew that she would come back soon…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The opening of the new practice took place today. Michaela and her family were so excited and so proud.

"Hurry Michaela, do you want to come too late to the practice opening?" Elizabeth and Rebecca stood in the hall "The carriage is waiting."

"I'm coming." Michaela called from upstairs, "Come on Katie, it's time to go." Michaela sighed, "I wished your papa were here."

"Papa? Papa com' Boton?"

Michaela shook her head, "No sweetheart, no he doesn't."

"Wan' go home to papa," Katie's lips began to tremble.

"Yes, darling, soon. But first Grandma, Rebecca you and I'll go to an important celebration now."

"Then we go home?"

"I told you Katie, soon."

Many prominent Boston people came to the medical office opening and mayor Henry L. Pierce gave the inaugural address. Michaela had to shake many hands. Most of the women were pleased that there was a female doctor now but most of the men didn't feel happy.

At the end Michaela went to the lectern and spoke to the attendees. Dr. Stevenson stood next to her.

"Thank you, Mayor Pierce. Ladies and Gentlemen, all I want so say is that I'm proud to be the first woman doctor who runs a practice especially for women at the Boston Memorial. I want to thank Dr. Stevenson who had the idea…." she turned to her new friend.

"You're welcome Mike," Thomas smiled.

"…and I also want to thank Dr. Alcott, Dr. Bates and the chief of staff Dr. Scott, who gave their agreement. And I still want to say that we don't only treat women. Men are also welcome! Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen."

The crowd murmured but than applauded.

Suddenly a man approached the lectern, smiled at Michaela and took her hand in his.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I can assure you, Dr. Michaela Quinn is a wonderful doctor. We both have worked together for some years here at the Boston Memorial. And she is now a respected member of the town council of Colorado Springs and runs her own clinic very successfully."

"David!" Michaela exclaimed astonished.

Elizabeth and Rebecca shared a puzzled look and on the other side of the hall Louisa together with two tall men watched Michaela and David. The younger man asked Louisa, "Pardon me, who is this man next to Dr. Quinn?"

"I guess this is Mr. David Lewis a former doctor and now famous naturalist from the east coast. Perhaps he is one more part in her collection." She replied with an angry voice.

"Hello Michaela," David looked at her and kissed her cheek. "Welcome home to Boston."

"What are you doing here?" Michaela asked with a trembling voice. This was the first time she saw him after his visit in Colorado Springs three years ago.

"Well, I was on my way to Washington when I heard about a lady doctor named Michaela Quinn who runs the first practice especially for woman on the Boston Memorial hospital."

Michaela eyed David up and down. He looked gorgeous. He had cut his hair, wore no eye pad and didn't limp anymore.

"How are you David? Seems you feel much better than the last time we saw each other."

"Yes Michaela, I feel much better."

"Are you still a naturalist?"

"I am."

"And do you still search for glaciers?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you live in Boston now, David?" she asked him.

"No, I live in Washington. I have written some books and I still write articles for the Washington Chronicle and many other things."

Dr. Stevenson stepped to them, "Excuse me Mike, but there are some people who want to get to know you and in addition, the press still would like to take some pictures for the tomorrow's newspaper."

She turned to David "Sorry, I have to go."

"May I invite you out for dinner soon, Michaela?"

Michaela hesitated but then she agreed with a smile, "Yes David, I'd be glad to come."

Dr. Stevenson introduced Michaela to many important people. They all were ravished about her beauty and her extensive knowledge.

"These are the last two persons I want to introduce you to, Mike," Thomas said in front of two gentlemen that stood with their back to Michaela.

"Thank God. It's enough. This new shoes give me much pain." She laughed but then her smile froze.

"Dr. Quinn, may I introduce Mr. Preston A. Lodge II. and his son Mr. Preston A. Lodge III."

"Hello Michaela, nice to see you again," said Preston with a grin and kissed her hand.

"Preston!" she called shocked.

"Michaela, what a shame that Sully can't be here to share this day with you. But I think you don't need him. Look, there are so many men around you, especially Dr. Stevenson and this nice fellow who gave a wonderful speech on you. His name escaped me…"

"Uhm, David Lewis." Michaela replied.

"Yes Mr. Lewis. Well, with all this civilized people around, you should forget this renaissance-man called Sully," he smiled.

"Preston, that's enough," Preston's father interfered. "Dr. Quinn, excuse my son's behavior."

"It's all right Mr. Logde. I know him very well. Sorry, but I have to go now, my family is waiting. Goodbye."

"Michaela, will we see each other again in Colorado Springs or does your new life start here without Sully maybe with Dr. Stevenson or Mr. Lewis?" Preston shouted across the room.

Michaela's face turned pale while all conversations broke off because of Preston's words. Without looking back Michaela left the event.

Louisa's face blushed about the mention of her fiancé Dr. Stevenson and she hated Michaela for that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michaela was in Boston now for more than seven weeks and Sully and Brian had still gotten no word from her. Sully had hoped Michaela would respond to his telegram but she didn't. A anonymous letter arrived instead. When Sully opened the envelope, a newspaper and a sheet of paper dropped out. He picked it up. It was a press cutting from the Boston Globe that showed a story and some pictures from the practice opening at the Boston Memorial hospital two weeks ago. One picture showed Michaela at the lectern while she shared a confidential gaze with Dr. Thomas Stevenson. To confidential, almost intimately for Sully's liking. The second was a group picture with all the doctors and investors. Two rows behind Michaela he recognized a well-known face: Preston A. Lodge III. When Sully looked at the third picture he saw a man who kissed Michaela's cheek. And under this picture stood written "…..Dr. Michaela Quinn and Dr. David Lewis, her former fiancè, who gave an eulogy on her….."

And then he read the story "Dr. Michaela Quinn, daughter of the well-known Dr. Joseph Quinn from Beacon Hill, has returned to Boston and opened the first medical office run by a woman at the Boston Memorial. Dr. Thomas Stevenson offered Dr. Quinn this job and she accepted. Original quote Dr. Stevenson: 'It was very easy to convince my male colleagues of Dr. Quinn - and honestly, which man can resist her charm?'

The lines became blurred in front of his eyes and he had to sit down on the bench in front of the sheriff office. His heart raced and his mouth got dry. Then he read the short anonymous letter:

"Mr. Sully, obviously you are not the only man in her life. She needs more: An engaged man like Dr. Thomas Stevenson and her former fiancé David Lewis and maybe some more….."

Sully was shocked. What did this all mean? Why hadn't she told him about her job? A cold hand gripped his heart. "She won't come back to Colorado Springs. That's why she hadn't written to me all the time. She doesn't love me any more. She hates me."

At this moment Daniel left the sheriff office.

"Hello Sully. What's wrong with you? You look as if you have seen a ghost." Daniel patted his friend's shoulder.

Sully didn't answer but handed Daniel the newspaper and the letter.

"That's why she didn't write to me Daniel. She will never come back to Colorado Springs. She has a new life in Boston now – and she has taken Katie with her."

"Sully, you can't know this!"

"This pictures are the best proof Daniel. She doesn't love me anymore. Before she left Colorado Springs she told me she needs to forget what happened and now she has forgotten me." He tore the newspaper out of Daniel's hand and his eyes were filled with tears.

"Sully, my friend. You should catch the next train to Boston and bring her back."

Sully shook his head. "It's too late, Daniel."

Sully barely slept that night. He had lost her, his true love, his heartsong. And he knew that one day had changed their whole life. It was the day when Luke Evans came to Colorado Springs…..

The next morning Sully informed Brian that he had to go to Denver for two days.

"What will you do in Denver?"

"Business."

"May I come with you?"

"No Brian, you have to go to school. Would you stay with Matthew these two days? I'll be back tomorrow evening."

"Sure Pa." Brian was concerned but he didn't push Sully to say more.

"Let's go to town Brian, I want to catch the first train to Denver."

At the train station. "Horace, I need a ticket to Denver. When does the next train leave?"

"The train will arrive in 10 minutes and then depart in 30 minutes."

"That's good." Sully gave Horace the money for the ticket.

Daniel had approached unnoticed. "What will you do in Denver, Sully?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Business," was his short answer and he walked away but Daniel ran after him.

"No, that isn't true. I know you well, you have something in your mind."

"That's non of your business!"

"Sully, we are friends. Tell me."

"I came to a decision. A final decision," he said and walked away.

"Sully, don't make any stupid things. Promise me," Daniel called after him.

But Sully didn't answer.

Five minutes later the train arrived and many people stepped off. One of them was Preston. When he saw Sully he headed for him.

"Sully, nice to see you. Sorry, that I didn't arrive sooner, but I spent a lot of time with my family. But now I'm here and I want to tell you everything about Michaela's medical office. And it's really a pity that you weren't in Boston for this great event. But honestly, I don't think that Michaela has missed you. There were so many men round her. Civilized men like David Lewis in decent suits Sully. Not like your … what do you call this….," he touched Sully's leather jacket "… injun clothes".

Sully grabbed his arm and hissed "Don't touch me Preston!" Then he turned and got on the train.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Michaela woke up at 6:30 a. m. and she felt uneasy. She thought about Sully. Why hadn't he answered her letter? She had written to him that she loves him but he had sent her only a skimp telegram. Was something wrong at home? She also had a bad dream. She was on the train home to Colorado Springs and when she arrived she couldn't open the compartment door. Then she saw Sully who stood next to the train with Katie on his arms and both waved to her "Good bye Michaela. Good bye Mama." Desperately she tried to open the door but the train moved off faster and faster…

She dressed, woke Katie and joined her mother in the dining room.

"Michaela, what's wrong? You look very pale this morning. Do you feel sick?"

"No Mother. I only had a bad dream last night."

"Do you have to go to the clinic today?"

"No, it's my day off. And I guess it's time for me and Katie to go back to Colorado Springs. To Sully, Brian and Matthew."

"We go to papa?" Katie asked excited.

"Yes sweetheart." She stroked Katie's head.

She turned to Elizabeth "Today I will request Dr. Stevenson to place an advertisement for another woman doctor. I came here to cope with what happened to me so many weeks ago and I got over it. I feel so much better now and I miss Sully terribly."

Elizabeth squeezed her hand. "I understand."

Fiona entered the room with the breakfast plate. When Michaela smelled the fried bacon she got sick.

"Excuse me." She hit the hand on her mouth and ran outside.

Elizabeth ran after her. "Michaela what's wrong?"

But Michaela didn't answer and disappeared into her room where she entered the bathroom and vomited. A while later she lay down on her bed while her stomach still felt sick.

It knocked at the door and Elizabeth came in.

"Michaela, do you feel better?"

"Yes Mother, I guess I have an upset stomach. Maybe I catched a cold."

"That's not a cold Michaela and you know it."

"What do you mean?" she asked Elizabeth.

"This was the second time this week you hadn't touched your breakfast."

"As I said. I have an upset stomach."

"Yes, yes Michaela, if you think so." Elizabeth smiled and left the room.

One hour later Michaela got up from her bed and at this moment she felt dizzy. She wanted to grip the bedpost, trying to hold on, but she couldn't. Her fingers pulled away from the wood and she fell down on the floor.

Elizabeth heard thud when she sat with Katie in the parlor playing with her dolls. So did Katie and she looked at her grandmother worriedly. Elizabeth went out into the hall and called "Michaela, are you alright?" No answer. She rushed upstairs and opened Michaela's door.

"Oh my God," she cried. "Harrison. Harrison. Fetch the doctor, it's Michaela. Hurry!"

Fifteen minutes later Dr. Samuel Gardner, Elizabeth's new family doctor, arrived at the Quinn residence. Harrison showed him to Michaela's room.

"Elizabeth, I came as fast as I could. What happened?" he asked.

"It's my daughter Michaela."

Dr. Gardner came next to Michaela's bed.

"Good morning Miss Quinn. I'm doctor Gardener."

She held her hand out to him. "It's Dr. Quinn."

"Dr.?" he said amazed. "So we are colleagues! And now I remember. You are this lady doctor who runs this first medical office at the Boston Memorial. Respect, Ma'am."

"Thank you, Dr. Gardner." Michaela smiled proudly.

"Well, tell me what happened this morning." He looked down on Michaela and then he turned around, "and Elizabeth, would you wait outside, please."

"But…" she contradicted.

"Please," he led her outside and closed the door.

Shortly after he opened the door again, "Elizabeth, you can come in and please bring your granddaughter along".

Elizabeth nodded and called for Katie. The little girl rushed upstairs with her new doll in her arms.

"Mama? Mama ill?" she asked anxiously and slid her little hand into her grandmothers hand.

"No sweetheart. I'm fine." Michaela said from the bed. "Come to me darling. I have something to tell you." She looked at her mother with sparkling eyes. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh Michaela, I knew it! That's so wonderful. Congratulation." Elizabeth hugged Michaela.

"What's pegnen?" Katie looked puzzled.

Michaela and Elizabeth smiled. "Sweetheart, mama is having a baby."

"Baby?"

"Yes darling you get a little sister or a little brother."

"Like my doll?"

"Yes, like your doll," Michaela laughed loud and kissed Katie.

"Now?"

"No," Michaela laughed again "It would be about seven month before he or she will be born."

"I'm so happy for you Michaela." Elizabeth's eyes were filled with tears full of pride. "We should send a wire to Sully."

"No mother. I would like to surprise him when I'm home next week."

"Yes, of course. That's a good idea."

"And now I go to the clinic to tell Dr. Stevenson that I'll leave in two weeks the latest."

---------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later when Michaela sat with Katie and Elizabeth on the dinner table it knocked at the front door and a moment later David entered the room.

"Good morning Mrs. Quinn" He stepped to Elizabeth and gave her a kiss on the hand. Then he walked around the table next to Michaela who had risen from the chair.

He kissed her cheek, "Good evening, Michaela." Then he turned around to Katie. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

Katie giggled. "I'm Katie."

"Katie. What a wonderful name for such a cute girl."

Elizabeth offered David a seat, "Sit down David. Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"Thank you Ma'am. I'd be glad to."

"What brings you out here, David?" Michaela asked him.

"Well, like I told you at the opening, I want to invite you out Michaela."

"When?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"But I can't leave just like that David."

"Why not?

"Because…" she didn't know what to say.

"I want to show you the new Museum of Fine Arts and we can take a walk along the Charles. Like we did so many years ago."

"Things aren't what they used to be, David."

"Maybe they come back. And in addition I have a surprise for you. We'll meet Professor Alexander Graham Bell. He is a teacher for deaf-and-dumb language at the Boston University."

"Alexander Graham Bell? Really? I read a lot of this language in my medical journals."

"So you'll come with me?"

"All right. You have convinced me." She smiled at him.

"And tonight we'll have dinner in one of these fine new restaurants."

"Mother is it all right for you when I go?" she asked Elizabeth.

"Of course darling. I watch Katie for you. Enjoy this last few days in Boston."

"Katie, Mama will be back in a few hours."

Michaela smiled at Daniel and when she left the room Katie began to cry. "Mama not go with man. Man hurt Mama."

„Oh sweetheart. No one will hurt me and for certain not David. He is my friend. Like Jamie is your friend. Do you remember Jamie? Soon you will see him again at home in Colorado Springs." Michaela stroked Katie's cheek and kissed her while Katie sobbed and nodded.

"Is everything all right sweetheart? I'll be back in a few hours."

David kneeled in front of Katie too and told her, "Katie, I want to be your friend like I'm a friend of your Mama. And I'll never hurt her because I love your Mama. You understand this?"

With big eyes she looked at him and said almost angry, "You not love Mama! Papa loves Mama!"

"Katie! Don't be so rude to Daniel."

Katie sulked and climbed on her grandmother's lap.

"Michaela, go now, I take care of Katie."

"Thank you Mother. Good bye, sweetheart." Michaela waved.

"Good bye Mrs. Quinn, good bye Katie." David made a bow and went out, too.

After a wonderful afternoon with so many new impressions David and Michaela dined at a fancy restaurant and they talked about their lives. "What have you done the last few years David?"

"Well, I traveled a lot. From the east coast to the west coast. From north to south and I even traveled to Europe."

"Still searching for glaciers?"

David laughed. "Yes, and I found several glaciers in Switzerland. I hope you, Sully and the kids aren't angry with me because I have broken my promise to show you a glacier."

"No," she smiled "I don't think so."

"And how is your marriage with Sully?" He recognized a blaze in her eyes.

"It's wonderful David. We are very happy."

"Don't you miss your former life here in Boston?"

"Not at all. It's nice to visit Mother and my sisters sometimes, but my real life is in Colorado Springs and I love our little town."

"Well, and why have you accepted this new job at the Boston Memorial?"

"It was a great honour for me to do this but I also told Dr. Stevenson and the other doctors that this is only a temporary job for me, because I will go back to Colorado."

"When will you go back?" David asked her.

"Next week."

Both remained silent for a moment.

"Are you married David?"

"No, Michaela. To be honest I could never forget you. Sometimes I met a nice woman but no one is like you."

Michaela's face blushed.

"You must try to forget me, David."

"That will never happen," he whispered and kissed her hand.

It was almost midnight when Michaela returned home. She undressed and lay down on her bed to think about this evening with David. He and Sully were so different. She smiled when she thought about Sully. "I miss you, Sully and I can hardly wait to see you again and tell you about our new family member," she whispered. Then her gaze fell on an envelope on her nightstand. She reached for it and turned it around. This was a letter from Sully. Her heart raced full of love when she opened the letter.

Dear Michaela,

you have been gone now for almost two months and not a day goes by that my heart does not ache for you and Katie and the life we had together. I miss you so much I can hardly stand it. I miss your smile, your scent, your sparkling eyes, your touch and in particular your love. Michaela, I feel so lonely! Don't you feel lonely?

First she smiled about his words but with every following word her face turned more and more pale and she began to tremble.

I got the Boston Globe with the article about your medical office opening and I'm very proud of you Michaela, but I was also disappointed because you didn't tell me anything about that all. When I looked at the pictures I saw a happy, pleased and satisfied Michaela and now I know that this must be the reason why you haven't written to me the whole time, neither a telegram nor a letter, except your first telegram two month ago.

Sully, that's not true. I wrote you a letter a few weeks ago in which I told you how much I love and miss you!

You like this new live in Boston and you deserve it. Now you have got the recognition from your colleagues, your friends and your family you always looked for. And I guess you have decided that you will never come back to me, especially after what happened in Colorado Springs. You tried to forget Luke Evans and I guess you tried to forget me too because I haven't heard the words "I love you" for so long.

Therefore I made a decision which hasn't been easy for me.

I'll not stand in your way and I'm not really the right person for you because I wasn't home when you needed me the most and I don't know if you will ever forgive me. And I suppose you will never come back to live with me again.

Michaela, please forgive me, I want you to find someone better, someone who suits you more. Now with your new job at the Boston Memorial and all your family around it will be easy for you to forget me.

With this letter I send you the divorce papers. Countersign the papers and send them back to me. Then I'll take care of everything else.

There is one thing I am asking for: I want to see Katie regularly. She should not forget me. Please don't disapprove of my wish. And please allow Brian, Colleen and Matthew to visit you in Boston some times.

Michaela, I love you more than words can say and because I love you I made this decision. You will live on in my heart forever and I will love you for evermore.

In love, Sully

Michaela was shocked. What did this all mean? Why did he want the divorce if he still loved her like he said? And who gave him the Boston Globe? Maybe Dorothy? And then it dawned on her. The article reported that she runs the new medical office but not that it will be only temporary! And all the pictures with Dr. Stevenson and David! What must Sully think about her! Oh no!

Michaela cried bitterly the whole night alone in her bedroom in Boston and she was so confused about her pregnancy. A few days ago when Dr. Gardener confirmed her pregnancy she was so happy….and now?

"Dear God, why has he done this and what am I going to do?" She placed her hands on her abdomen, "Will this new life grow up without a father?" And again she cried hot tears.

The next morning she didn't want to get up. Katie came into Michaela's room and crawled on the bed and cuddled up to her mother. "Morning Mama." Michaela kissed Katie's cheek, "Morning sweetheart." And she already began to cry again. Katie was concerned, "Mama? Man hurt you?"

"Oh no sweetheart, David is a very nice gentleman. He would never hurt me."

"Why do you cry?" She touched Michaela's wet cheek.

Michaela sighed, "Mama is sad, darling."

"Katie happy," she beamed "I go home to papa!"

Michaela stroked Katie's head lovingly, "Katie, I think we can't go home."

Katie didn't understand the meaning of these words.

"Love Papa," she smiled. "And love Mama. And Papa love Mama and Mama love Papa."

Michaela nodded with tears, "Yes I love him. Very much."

Together with Katie Michaela went down to have her breakfast but she couldn't taste it.

"Michaela, you look bad today. Is it the morning sickness?" Elizabeth asked her daughter.

"No Mother, everything is all right but I'm not hungry. I'm still full from the dinner last night."

"Grandma, Mama is sad," Katie uttered.

"Katie!" Michaela exclaimed.

"Sad?" Elizabeth looked at Michaela. "Why are you sad?"

"Mama cried," added Katie.

"Wasn't it a nice evening with David? Have you quarreled?"

"No, no. It was wonderful."

"But why are you sad like Katie said?"

"I'm not sad. Really, I'm fine Mother."

Elizabeth didn't believe her but she changed the theme. "Well then. By the way, a charity ball takes place next week."

"Yes, I know, David has invited me."

"That's wonderful. This becomes a wonderful completion of your visit here in Boston.

"I don't know yet whether I will go."

"But Michaela, this is the greatest social event of the year. Many important people will be present, people of position. Dr. Gardener and I will also be there, he has invited me. Michaela, you can't reject David's invitation!"

"We'll see."

"You miss Sully, am I right?"

Tears rose to her eyes but she tried to hide her upcoming anxieties.

"I know how much you like to dance and I also know that Sully doesn't like to dance. That is why you should enjoy this ball. You won't lack dancing partners. And after the ball you will return home to Sully and your lovely little town. Please do it for me, accompany David to the charity ball."

"We'll see mother. I have to go now." She said and left the room.

….to be continued…..


	9. Chapter 9

Warning:

This chapter contains very graphic sexual scenes between a married couple. If this upset you or you are kid or still a teenager, please turn back now and do not read this chapter.

**One Day Can Change Your Life**

By Evy-N.

**Chapter 9**

Since Sully had sent the divorce papers to Michaela he couldn't stop thinking about her. Maybe this all was a bad mistake. He needed the advice from a friend, from his brother Cloud Dancing.

"Ha-Ho my brother. You look sad. What happened?" Cloud Dancing asked.

Sully sighed. "I guess I've made the worst mistake of my life!"

"Why?"

"I've sent Michaela the divorce papers."

Cloud Dancing was appalled. "You want a divorce? Don't you love her any more?"

"Oh no. I love her more than ever. I miss her so much. And I miss Katie."

"But why would you like to get a divorce?"

Sully told him about Michaela's job in Boston and that she hadn't written to him the whole time. He showed Cloud Dancing the newspaper and the anonymous letters and he also told him what Preston had reported.

"Look at this Cloud Dancing! This is her true life. She loves it."

Cloud Dancing frowned and looked at the pictures of the newspaper. "What I see is a smiling Michaela but I also see sadness in her eyes. Haven't you seen it Sully? I guess she misses you."

"But why hasn't she told me about her job? Not a single word!" Sully asked his brother.

"There can be many reasons. Besides, why do you listen to anonymous letters? How will you know that the writer told the truth? Maybe the writer was only envious and jealous of Michaela and her life."

Sully thought about Cloud Dancing's words then he told him, "A few days before she left Colorado Springs she slapped me and said she hates me. And I guess that's the real reason why she fled to Boston. She hates me and she don't want to see me any more." Sully put his face in his hands. "What shall I do Cloud Dancing?"

"That's easy. You have to go to Boston."

------------------------------------------------------------

Sully arrived in Boston in the late Saturday evening. While he stood in front of the Quinn's house his heart began to race. Would Michaela want to see him at all? Would she turn him away? He cleared his throat and knocked at the front door. He heard footsteps and the door was opened by Harrison.

"Mr. Sully! Good evening and welcome to Boston, Sir."

Sully entered the entrance hall and looked around. At this moment Martha came out of the kitchen.

"Mr. Sully!" She shook his hand delighted. "It's so nice to see you again. But why hasn't Miss Michaela told us that you will arrive today?"

"She doesn't know that I'm here. It's a surprise."

"Well, this will be a nice surprise, Mr. Sully."

He swallowed. "Would you tell her…."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir. Miss Michaela isn't at home."

"Not at home?" Sully was disappointed "Where is she?"

Martha looked at Harrison for his support.

"Sir, Miss Michaela and Mrs. Quinn attend at the Boston charity ball tonight."

"Well, then I'll surprise Katie."

"Sir, I'm sorry. She stays with Miss Rebecca and her family tonight."

Sully was very disappointed. Has is really been such a good idea to come here?

Harrison took Sully's bag. "Sir, would you follow me? I'll show you your room. Certainly you would like to refresh after this long, exhausting journey."

"Thank you, Harrison."

"You're welcome."

"And I'll get you something to eat, Mr. Sully" said Martha and disappeared into the kitchen.

After he had freshened up he rested for a while before Martha knocked and served him supper. While he eat a delicious meal he made a decision and an hour later a well-dressed Sully left the house. He walked down the streets of Boston and when he stood in front of a huge building he didn't know whether this was such a good idea to come here. He climbed up the steps and when he entered the atrium, a guide stopped him.

"Pardon Sir, can I help you?

"No thanks. I wanna go to the dance hall."

"Well, please show me your ticket."

"Uhm, I have no ticket."

"Well, then unfortunately I can't let you in, Sir."

"Let me explain, Sir. My wife, Dr. Michaela Quinn, is inside and also her mother, Mrs. Elizabeth Quinn. They expect me."

The guard looked over a list and controlled the names.

"Sorry Mr. Quinn…"

"It's Mr. Sully, Sir."

"But you told me you are Mrs. Quinn's husband."

"Yes Sir, that's correct. But my wife has kept her maiden name, Quinn."

"Fine, let's check the list again."

It lasted for a while till the guide found the names. "Here it is: Dr. Samuel Gardner and Mrs. Elizabeth Quinn. Dr. David Lewis and Dr. Michaela Quinn."

David! Sully's heart began to pound. He remembered the pictures on the newspaper when David kissed Michaela's cheek and now she joined this event accompanied by David.

"Sir? Everything all right?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, thanks." He cleared his throat. "May I go in?"

"No Sir. Like I said: No ticket, no admittance. If I might ask you now to leave the building." The guide griped Sully's arm "Please, Sir."

"Don't touch me, Mister. I'll go," Sully said frustrated and walked to the exit. But when the guide sat down on his desk Sully turned back and hid himself behind one of those pillars. He didn't have to hide for long. A moment later some visitors left the ball room and he slipped in, unnoticed by the guide.

All over the ball room he saw ladies in wonderful ball dresses and gentlemen in fine suits. Sully felt out of place. It was like always. No matter whether he was in Colorado Springs or here in Boston. Despite the fine suit, people stared at him primarily because of his long hair. How should he find Michaela in this crowded place? While he walked across the ball room his eyes roamed. A waiter offered him a glass of champagne. First he wanted to refuse, but a young woman next to him said, "You must taste this champagne, Sir. It's imported from France. Delicious!" Sully smiled and took a glass from the tray.

"Are you looking for someone Sir? It seems like you have lost your companion."

"So to speak…." Sully answered without saying too much.

"I have lost mine, too. My fiancé wanted to get me a refreshment. I'm waiting for more than twenty minutes now. Fortunately a nice gentleman keeps me company." She raised her glass and smiled at Sully, "Cheers."

"Cheers," he answered and both sipped at their glass of champagne.

"Well, where have you lost your lady?" She asked with a smile. "Maybe she is searching for you, too."

Suddenly her facial expression changed and she got a look full of hate. "Look at this!" she said and pointed to a group of people.

Sully saw a crowd of men who stood around a woman in a beautiful blue dress. He couldn't see her face but obviously the men were very impressed by this woman and many of them tried to catch her attention.

"What a shameless person! The men devour her with their eyes! She's a married woman and a mother!"

But the woman didn't seem to feel comfortable with all the men around her. Nervously she twisted her wedding ring and then she turned her head around as if she was looking for someone.

Sully got pale. The woman among all this men was Michaela! Suddenly one of the men took her hand, "Excuse us, Gentleman, but Dr. Quinn promised the next dance to me." One of the men called out loud, "But only one dance, Dr. Stevenson. We all want to dance with this beautiful lady." And all men laughed.

Sully remembered this name. Dr. Stevenson was the man on the newspaper picture who had shared this confidential look with Michaela.

The woman next to Sully got angry, "And I thought he wanted to bring me some refreshment!"

"Who?"

"My fiancé! But he only has eyes for her!"

"This is your fiancé?"

"Yes. Dr. Thomas Stevenson. But since almost eight weeks he spent more time with this woman than with me. But he said it's only professional. I hate her!"

When the dance was over and the next began a man appeared beside Dr. Stevenson and Michaela. It was David. Dr. Stevenson kissed Michaela's hand and left the dance floor while Michaela danced the next waltz with David. A moment later Dr. Stevenson approached his fiancé.

"Here you are, darling." He kissed her cheek and handed her a glass of champagne.

"Thank you, but I already have had a glass of champagne. And this nice gentleman next to me kept me company while you preferred to dance with another woman!" she said angry.

"Louisa relax, you know Dr. Quinn is my colleague. And I've told you she is like a sister for me. She reminds me so much of my own sister Susan."

Then he turned around to Sully and reached his hand. "Sir, thank you for taking care of my fiancé. I'm Dr. Thomas Stevenson and this is my fiancé Louisa Baldwin." And he whispered to Sully "You must know, sometimes she is rather jealous. But there is no reason. Dr. Quinn is a married woman."

"I know," Sully confirmed.

"You know her Sir?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, I'm her husband."

Louisa stared at him with an open mouth.

"You are Byron Sully?" Thomas asked.

"Yes."

"I'm so pleased to meet you, Sir. But Mike hadn't told me that you are in Boston."

"She don't know that I'm here."

"Michaela will be very pleased to see you." Thomas said with joy.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Louisa interposed and glanced at the dance floor.

Sully still looked at Michaela and David who shared their second dance. Suddenly he spotted his mother-in-law, Elizabeth. "You will excuse me Dr. Stevenson, Miss Baldwin." He nodded and walked away.

"What a nice gentleman." Dr. Stevenson looked after him with a smile.

When Elizabeth saw her son-in-law she was very delighted.

"Sully! What are you doing in Boston? Does Michaela know that you are here?"

"No, Elizabeth, I want to surprise her and Katie."

"That's really a nice surprise. And little Katie will be so happy to see you. She had missed you so much, Sully. Every day she asked for you. And Michaela will be so glad to see you. Maybe she has a surprise for you, too" Elizabeth smiled but didn't say more. "Where is Michaela?" She gazed around and found her. "Look Sully, there she is."

"I know. She is dancing with David," Sully murmured.

"Go on Sully. Now you should dance with her," Elizabeth pushed him on the dance floor. "I know you don't like dancing. But do it for Michaela."

Slowly and with a racing heart Sully walked toward the dance floor and approached his wife and David. When he stood behind them he said, "May I have this dance?"

Michaela looked around and got pale. "Sully!"

David was surprised like Michaela when he saw Sully. But like a gentleman he stepped aside, "Sure."

Sully stood in front of Michaela but both didn't move. They looked each other deep in the eyes and Michaela got lost in his sparkling blue eyes.

"How are you Michaela?" Sully asked her.

"I'm fine," Michaela said with a trembling voice.

Then both remained silent.

"We shall dance. Everyone is looking at us," Sully whispered and Michaela nodded.

The orchestra played a slowly waltz. And after the third dance together their bodies touched slightly. His cheek rested at her temple and he whispered in her ear, "I missed you." He held her hand upon his heart and it began to race and jump and Michaela felt it. So many thoughts swirled around in her head. 'I love him. He is the only one I've ever loved. I can't live without him'. Suddenly Michaela stopped dancing. "I want to go home Sully. Now." She grasped his hands and dragged Sully out of the crowd of the ballroom. "Michaela, what are you doing?" She didn't answer. When they reached the street she gasped.

"Are you okay Michaela?"

"Yes, yes, it's only…..let's go home."

"All right."

She lifted her dress, griped his hand and began to run. "Let's go."

"Michaela!?" Out of breath he followed his wife.

She knew that no one was at home. Her mother was still at the charity ball and Katie was with her sister Rebecca. When they reached the Quinn's house Michaela opened the door and hurried inside. Totally out of breath she closed her eyes and for a moment she got dizzy. Sully thought she was tired and lifted her into his arms, cradling her against his chest and carried her upstairs. One arm around his neck Michaela nestled her face in the curve of his neck. Oh, how she had missed his scent! Sully opened her bedroom door and carried her inside. He gave her a gently kiss on her forehead and set her down.

"It's late Michaela. You should go to bed. I leave you alone now. Good night."

"No, Sully, please don't leave."

He stopped.

"Kiss me."

He hesitated.

"Don't you want to kiss me Sully?"

"I wanna kiss you more than anything," he whispered "but maybe you regret it."

"Regret? Why?"

"Because…"

"Why Sully?"

"Because you shouted at me that you hate me."

She grew silent for a moment than she told him, "I don't hate you Sully. I lied to you."

"What?" His heartbeat got faster. "But why have you lied to me?"

"I don't know… I mean I was so afraid. Afraid that I couldn't be the wife for you that I was before….before Luke Evens tried to…." She stammered with tears in her eyes "...and I said to myself before you'll leave me rather I'll leave you and I hurt you with my words. But here in Boston I missed you so much, Sully and I longed for you. But when you didn't answer to my letter in which I told you that I love you and that Katie and I will come home to Colorado Springs I thought you don't want me back."

"Which letter? I've never received a letter from you."

"I sent it a few weeks ago and told you that I feel better now and I told you that I still love you. I never stopped loving you, Sully. And I also explained everything about this new job, a job limited in time. But when your letter arrived with the divorce papers I thought that's what I deserve. You couldn't love me anymore, not after what I have done to you, not after I slapped you and said I hate you."

"Sshh," softly he laid his fingers over her lips and gave her a light kiss on her cheek. "I love you Michaela Quinn and I told you once I'll never leave you. And that's why I'm here. I don't want this divorce."

"But why have you sent the divorce papers?"

He lowered his head. "After the slap and you told me you hate me I thought you don't love me anymore because you blamed me for everything what happened to you." He swallowed. "And when you left Colorado Springs and no word came from you I thought you will never come back to me. And then I got the Boston Globe from an anonymous sender …"

"Anonymous?""

"Yeah. Well, when I read the story about your medical office opening and I saw the pictures…You and Dr. Stevenson, you and David…..and when Preston came back to Colorado Springs he told me how happy you are here with your new job…. I…..I thought you would be better without me and you deserve this new life in Boston. And that's why I send you the divorce papers. You should be free."

"No Sully. I don't want to live in Boston. I want to live in Colorado Springs with you and Katie, Brian and…"

She couldn't speak further because he locked her mouth with a tender kiss which deepened more and more and they kissed each other with desperate need. Then he stopped kissing and turned her around to open the buttons of her dress. Button after button. Slowly. One button - one kiss on her neck, one button - one kiss on her shoulder, one button – one kiss on her back. When the buttons were all undone he turned her so she could face him and the upper part of her gown slid down but still covered her breasts: Sully touched her face. "I love you Michaela. I missed you, I missed us, I missed making love with you."

"I missed you too and I love you so much," she confessed.

He tugged her beautiful blue ball dress off of her shoulders until it fell to her feet. Then he kissed her mouth and opened her bodice. Michaela was breathing heavily while she opened his shirt and then opened his trousers. He slowly lowered his hand to her undergarment and pulled it down. When both stood naked right in front of each other Sully pulled the pins from her hair and it tumbled down over her shoulders. Her long brown hair cascading down to her waist, like a waterfall.

"You look so beautiful. Just like an angel." Sully wanted this woman so badly, his body screamed for her. He took one of her hands and brought it up to his lips, slid two of her fingers into his mouth and sucked. Michaela had never felt such an incredible feeling of love and she longed for Sully's touch.

Promisingly he told her, "I wanna kiss you" and he touched her mouth lightly. "Everywhere."

While he walked around her he whispered in her ear, "I wanna touch you". With his fingertips he trailed down from her earlobe to her collarbone. "Everywhere."

"And then," he whispered in her ear again "then I wanna taste you." He stood now in front of her again and covered her mouth with his, opened her mouth and their tongues swirled around wildly. "Everywhere."

Michaela grew more and more aroused.

"Will you trust me, Michaela?"

Michaela shivered "Yes, I trust you."

"Then close your eyes now," he invited her and she did what he said. He stood in front of her and began to kiss her. Her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her mouth. A shiver coursed through her when his warm breath caressed her skin. Then he went on and kissed her throat and her cleavage. He knelt down and kissed her belly, her hips, her tights on the outside, he did it so slowly and gently without using his hands. Michaela enjoyed it very much. Then he got up again and placed himself behind her, her back facing him.

"Now I wanna touch you," he whispered. "Lift up your hair."

With still closed eyes Michaela put her hair aside and bend her neck forwards so he could touch her neck. His fingertips trailed down her neck to her shoulders, from one side to the other. Then he touched her back up and down her spine. Michaela began to shiver despite the warmth from the fireplace. From behind Sully placed his hands on her breasts and caressed them tenderly with his fingertips.

Michaela groaned, "Oh Sully."

"You love this?" he asked her.

She nodded, incapable to say a word.

"Do you still trust me?"

She nodded again.

His hands moved down to her belly and he let them rest on her abdomen. Michaela's heart began to race 'Sully, can you feel it?' she thought.

Also Sully's heart began to pound fast when his hands touched her at this place, but he didn't have any explanation for it. After they stood silently in this position for more than a minute he knelt down, his hands sliding up and down the outside of her legs and upwards on the inside of her tights. He stood up again and placed himself now in front of her, looking into her lovely face. Her eyelids fluttered but she didn't open her eyes.

"And now," he told her "now I wanna taste you." His tongue licked from her throat to her chin up to her mouth, where his tongue moistened her lips. She opened her mouth for him and they kissed deeply, slowly first, than more and more passionately. When they stopped kissing both were breathless.

"Open your eyes now Michaela. I wanna see your desire," he whispered.

She did what he said and looked in his deep blue eyes and she knew he could see how aroused she was and she got ashamed.

"Don't be afraid Michaela and don't hide your feelings. I appreciate your enthusiasm."

Inhaling her fragrance, Sully kissed her breast and then his mouth covered one of her nipples, making her shutter. She pressed herself harder against him and whimpered when Sully released her, not wanting him to stop the incredible feelings. Both were aroused now and their bodies were on fire.

"Oh Michaela," Sully groaned her name and sealed her lips with his. After a neverending kiss he lifted her into his arms and laid her down on the bed, where the soft light from a lamp illuminated their bodies.

"I wanna kiss your back. Would you like that?" Sully asked her.

"Mmmh."

He turned her around on her stomach. Lightly he kissed every curve of her body and with his tongue he stroked up and down her back and so did his powerful hands. Michaela shivered as his fingers traced the line of her spine. Then he moved his hands and his mouth along her legs down to her feet, trailed kisses all the way up to her hips and that all made her pulse race and Michaela couldn't believe the passion that was beginning to burn inside her.

"Touch me, taste me" she begged with a shivering voice.

Slowly he rolled her over to her back and placed her body near the edge. Then he slid off the bed and kneeled down on the floor, beetween her legs. He let his fingers wander across the softness of her flesh, touched her, kissed her. Michaela trembled at his touch, desire and delight created a heat in her and the feeling of his hand between her thights sent tremos of pleasure through her belly. When she arched her back and gave a moan of satisfaction he explored her more. For Michaela Sully's touch was a new erotic sensation with an intensity that left her almost breathless.

"Oh my God, Sully…..oh my God…...Sullyyyyyy!." Michaela cried and rocked her hips to the rhythm that was rolling through her while he found all the spots that gave her great pleasure. She arched in unspeakable ecstasy, arched toward his exploration and immediately these feelings took her to another place and tore through her like a thunderstorm while she screamed out loud. Never before she had such an incredibly release.

Exhausted but satisfied she lay between the pillows. Sully came next to her, holding her still trembling body in his arms.

"Thank you Sully"

"I love you Michaela. I love you so much." His thumb traced the soft skin under her jaw while he kissed her mouth.

"I love you too." When her pulse had calmed down she let her gaze slide over him while she ran her fingers down his naked body. She leaned forward and began to cover his handsome body with feathery kisses. Her lips were so soft and warm against his skin. Her tongue flicked out and caressed one of his nipples. She leaned close to him and whispered in his ear.

"What if I do the same…?" He looked at her, not knowing what she meant. She blushed with shame and closed her eyes for a moment. "Please, Sully, don't be angry with me when I now do what a 'proper Boston woman' would never do." She wanted to taste him like he had tasted her.

"Lean back," she told him but he didn't move.

"What are you doing Michaela?" he asked with a pounding heart and when he was aware what she had in mind he said, "You don't have to do this."

"I want to do this."

Sully inhaled sharply and closed his eyes but opened them up again to look at her. This was the first time a woman did this to him. And it was even better than he had ever imagined in his dreams.

At first Michaela held her eyes closed, concentrating, but then she glanced up and saw him watching her. She sensed exactly what he wanted, felt his pleasure and even if she hadn't felt how much he loved what she did, his moans and gasps and also the look in his eyes would have told her. His hands caressed her head when he groaned out loud, "Oh Michaela. That's incredible!" She had never heard a voice like that from him.

He was so close to the edge and his hands clenched the sheets. One more stroke and he would come.

"Michaela please, I want you, need you! Now!"

She climbed on top of him and he guided her. First they moved slowly in a steady rhythm, than faster and faster and she felt him so deeply. They intertwined their hands and she rolled her hips, arched her head and her back as far as she could so that her long hair touched his legs. While perspiration began to cling to their bodies their moans and groans rose steadily in their intensity, both got more and more into ecstasy. Fortunately Michaela's mother wasn't at home yet because she would be horrified at the behavior of her daughter and her son-in-law! Michaela began to whimper because that strong, lovely sensation began to claim her again and Sully screamed out loud when he exploded inside her. They climexed together in minutes.

Both felt dizzy and exhausted, but more satisfied than they'd ever been before. They lay side by side, holding their hands. Sully took her into his arms, her head on his chest. While his hand stroked her hair the two of them rested together, cuddled together.

"Michaela," he breathed "I'm so glad to have you back in my arms."

"So am I," she answered and shortly after they had fallen asleep.

Michaela awoke an hour later. She climbed out of the bed as to stand naked at the window in the moonlight. Sully had also woken up, unnoticed by Michaela. Watching her, Sully was certain he would never forget this sight. His heart pounded and he drew in a deep breath while he got up and stepped over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and Michaela rested her head on his shoulder and both looked out of the window. He could feel her skin and he smelled the rose scent on her soft hair.

"Michaela?" he whispered softly in her ear.

"Mmmh."

"Will you marry me?"

Michaela held her breath. She turned around and looked at him questioningly. "Sully, we are still married. I haven't signed the divorce papers."

"I know Michaela, but I have done it. And on that score and to show you how much I love you I wanna renew my wedding vow to you."

"Oh Sully," she felt overwhelmed with love for this man and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Yes Sully, I want to marry you again."

He turned her around and pulled her close. Then her lips found his for a passionate kiss. A while after she laid her head against his chest and she could feel and hear his heartbeat.

"My heart beats for you Michaela," he said softly.

"I know. And I love it," she responded.

For minutes they stood motionless together. Suddenly Michaela thought that this was the right time to present him his "wedding present".

"Sully, I would like to give you your wedding present already now."

"Michaela, I don't need a present. All I want is your love and…."

She placed her fingertips over his lips to hush him. "Sssh. Please say nothing." And she took his hands and placed them on her belly. And Sully's heart began to beat faster like it had raced when he touched her belly an hour ago.

"Do you remember our last night together before I went to Boston?" Michaela asked him.

"How can I forget this!" he whispered. And suddenly it became clear to him what his wedding present was.

"Michaela. Are you….pregnant?" his voice trembled.

"Yes Sully, we will have a new family member next spring."

Their was a moment of silent.

"Oh no," Sully suddenly exclaimed and overwhelmed by his own feelings he sank on his knees, covered his face with his hands.

Michaela was frightened, "Sully, aren't you happy? Don't you want this baby?" She got down on her knees, too.

"Michaela, I want this baby with all my heart. But…."

"But?" she asked him anxiously.

He raised his head. "What would have been if you had signed the divorce papers, too?"

"Destiny wanted it differently." She squeezed his hands and smiled at him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later Michaela and Sully renewed their wedding vow in front of a clergyman in the family circle at the Quinn's residence. Brian and Matthew had come from Colorado Springs, Colleen and Andrew from Philadelphia, Rebecca, Claudette and Maureen with their families were here and also Harrison and Martha and of course Elizabeth and Katie.

Michaela and Sully stood in front of the Reverend in their finest clothes. This time Sully wore a three-piece-suit and he looked so handsome, also Michaela who wore an elegant light green dress.

The Reverend began with his speech.

"We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the renewal of this marriage from Michaela Quinn and Byron Sully. The union of husband and wife in heart, body, mind and soul is intended by God for their mutual joy, for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity." He looked at the couple. "You both want to create this union once again in the present of your family?"

Michaela and Sully nodded and exchanged a loving look.

The Reverend continued, "Now take your hands."

"Do you, Byron Sully, take Michaela Quinn to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

Sully's eyes were filled with love for his wife. "I do."

"Do you, Michaela Quinn, take Byron Sully to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Michaela vowed.

"Katie, the ring please." The Reverend looked at Katie who tiptoed to her parents, a little basket with a broidered little pillow in her hand. She handed the basket over to the Reverend who took the pillow out. Katie still stood between her parents. At this moment Michaela saw that two golden rings lay on the pillow. She looked at Sully with tears in her eyes and he squeezed her hands. "This is my wedding present Michaela."

"Bless, oh Lord, these rings to be a sign of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other."

Sully took a ring and slipped it onto Michaela's finger. After this Michaela slipped the second ring onto Sully's finger.

"Now that Michaela Quinn and Byron Sully have given themselves to each other again by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of the rings, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. Those whom God has joined together, let no man put asunder. Amen! Sir, you may now kiss your wife."

Sully turned to Michaela, took her face in his hands and gave her a never-ending, tender kiss.

After a while the clergyman interrupted this kiss and cleared his throat.

"Dear Mr. Sully and family. Michaela has requested me to inform you that from now on she has official changed her name in Michaela Sully."

Sully's jaw dropped, "Really?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Yes. This is my second wedding present for you." Lovingly she stroked his face.

"I love you, Michaela Sully. I love you more than my own life."

"So do I. I love you Byron Sully."

An impatient Katie tugged at Sully's trouser leg. "Katie love mama and papa too."

Sully picked her up; he and Michaela held her in their arms. "And we love you Katie." They turned around to their family, "We love you all."

Now all family members came closer and congratulated. And when the children and family hugged Michaela and Sully Brian asked them where they would spend their second honeymoon. An both said in unison "At home. In Colorado Springs."

T H E E N D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you so much for reading!

I hope you enjoyed my first story and I look forward to read your comments/reviews


End file.
